She Calls Him Daddy Adopted
by cancer95
Summary: Bella and Edward got together when Bella was pregnant. Three years later, they are together and a happy little family, but when someone tries to take that away, do they have what it takes to keep their family together. Originally written by Mrs. Bella Masen, Chapter 1-13 are her chapter, but after that, it's my turn.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer is on my profile** This is the Lion And The Lamb Fell In Love's story until you get passed Chapter 13 then it turns into me. New readers I have something on my profile that you should read. I am making a few changes to each chapter as I post which is just misspelled words. Other than that everything will be the same. Theme song for this story - All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. This song actually gave me a lot of inspiration to write this story, and I think Carrie is awesome:]**

* * *

Edward's POV

Silence was the only noise in my little girl's bedroom. The light from the hallway cast a soft shadow on her small, peaceful face. My lips pulled up into a lopsided grin as I gazed down at the innocent creature sleeping in front of me. Dropping to my knees next to her small bed, I grazed the back of my hand over her warm cheek. Her soft pink lips opened slightly, and a content sigh filled the room as my angel slept.

"Sweet dreams princess, daddy loves you" I whispered against her forehead and I kissed her goodnight. I looked down at her angelic face for a few moments then got up and quietly made my way to her bedroom door.

"Daddy?" I heard her sleep filled voice call from behind me; just the sound of it brought a smile to me face. I turned around to see her sat up under her pink duvet covers looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Yes princess?" I asked as I made my way back over to her bed. I sat down on her mattress next to her legs and pulled her onto my lap. A huge grin spread across her face showing her little white teeth to me. I wrapped my arms around her torso and she rested her head against my chest. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I leaned down to kiss the end of her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Can'd we please go to swimming pool tomorrow?" She asked while looking at me with hopeful eyes. I had never been able to deny my little girl of anything, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Of course pumpkin. How about we invite Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper too?" I asked while gently stroking her back up and down.

"Yeeyyy!" She squealed. "What about Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice?" She asked the disappointment obvious in her voice. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had been our friends for years and were a huge hit with my little angel. They obviously weren't her real aunts and uncles, but they were as close enough. Lilly absolutely adored all of them.

"Baby, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are taking mommy out tomorrow, remember?" I reminded her, hating to deny her of spending time with the people she loved most. I saw her take her bottom lip in between her teeth, a trait she had caught from her mother. I knew her well enough that she was trying to think of a way around it. "Lilly, how about you, daddy, Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper all go swimming tomorrow? You can see Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice when we get home?"

"Ok daddy" She smiled while wrapping her short arms tightly around my neck. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her from my lap placing her back in her bed. I brought the duvet up under her chin, causing her to sigh and snuggle in to the material.

"Goodnight pumpkin. I love you" I whispered as I kissed her forehead once more. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at me.

"I love you too daddy, more dan da whole world!" I chuckled and kissed her cheek before making my way over to the door. I made my way through it then stuck my head around to look back into her bedroom. I flicked off her light, leaving the little pink fairy lights on that were twisted around the headboard of her bed. She had closed her eyes and snuggled down further into her duvet, she looked adorable. I smiled at the sight then turned around and quietly closed the door behind me.

I quietly made my way down the corridor in to the bedroom I shared with the love of my life, and also the mother of my daughter. I opened the door to find Bella laid out on our bed with a book in her hand. Her long chestnut hair was pulled up on her head in a messy bun and her face was clear of make up as normal, she looked so sexy. She had on a plain white tank top and a pair of grey boy shorts, displaying her pale creamy legs to me stretched out in front of her. I looked her up and down and immediately felt myself to go hard. Jesus.

Her large chocolate eyes looked up at me from her book and a smile spread across her face. She truly was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, and she was all mine.

"Hey baby, I missed you today" She playfully pouted while putting the bookmark in her book and placing it on the bedside table. I had somehow dragged my ass out of bed and away from her this morning at 5am to start my shift at the local hospital. I had been there for three years now and I loved my job.

I know not many people can actually say that and be telling the truth, but it was true. I loved the feeling of helping people and trying to save as many lives as I could, it brought me fulfillment. Of course the only negative side to it was the terrible hours. Sometimes I would get stuck with 36 hours shifts at a time, they fucking sucked.

I chuckled at Bella's playfulness and made my way over to the bed. I stopped at the foot and I crawled up to her slowly on all fours and laid down on top of her, keeping my weight of my forearms at each side of her head. She smiled up at me seductively and I gently brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her ear. I lowered my head until my lips met hers. I kissed her slowly and lightly and heard a quiet moan escape her lips.

I could never get enough of her lips. They were so soft and they seemed to fit against mine perfectly. I was addicted to this woman.

"I missed you too baby. I love you so much" I whispered as I began to trail kisses down her jaw and down the neck.

"Edward" She gasped and her head rolled back giving me better access to her silky skin. Her hands went to grab on to my shoulders and then she grabbed onto my hair, pulling it slightly and running her fingers through it. God that drove me crazy.

"Jesus Bella" I moaned and crashed my lips to hers. She groaned into my mouth and pulled my face closer to her own, causing me to move my body closer to hers. I pushed my tongue through my lips and slowly ran it across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She moaned into my mouth and opened her lips to me. My tongue massaged hers and hers fought back, eagerly trying to win.

My hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to my body, and I'm sure she could feel my hard cock digging in her stomach. I pulled my mouth from hers so she could breathe, but carried on planting open mouth kisses along her neck, earning gasps and moans from her in response. She dragged her nails down my neck and all the way to the bottom back making me shudder in response. She wrapped her fingers around the bottom of my t shirt and pulled in over my head eagerly.

My mouth connected back to hers and she wasted no time in sliding her tongue back in to my mouth, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. My hand massaged her flat stomach and slowly began to pull her top up her torso. As it went over her breasts I shimmied down her body and lowered my head onto her erect nipple. Her legs that were wrapped around my waist tightened making me groan loudly.

"Baby" She sighed as she placed her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp. My tongue viscously licked her peak and I began to suck, hard. She arched her back pushing her chest further into my face, me taking more flesh into my mouth and enjoying every second of it.

"Mommy?" My head snapped up at the voice of my little girl. I looked up at Bella whose eyes were wide and looking down at me in horror. Her eyes snapped towards the bedroom door and mine did the same, it was still closed. Thank fuck for that!

"Daddy?" Her voice sounded again from the other side of the door. I let out a groan and pulled myself up from in between Bella's thighs and climbed off the bed. I found my shirt that had been thrown on the floor and made my way to the door while pulling it over my head. I looked over at Bella who had pulled the covers over her exposed body, much to my distaste but probably not to my daughters.

I rearranged myself in my jeans before opening the door to see my little angel stood with her teddy bear in one arm and tears falling down her cheeks. The sight nearly broke my heart, I hated seeing her cry. I bent down and took the little her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my chest before standing back up. She hid her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I walked back into the bedroom and kicked the door shut with my foot. I looked over at Bella who had thankfully put her top back on before our daughter saw anything she was far too young to see. I walked over to the bed and placed Lilly down next to her mother. Bella took her in her arms and kissed her hair while shushing her. She snuggled down into her mother's chest and for a minute I actually envied Lilly.

But that disappeared as soon as it came and I crawled down on to the bed next to my two girls.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked while stroking her hair away from her wet face. She turned her head to face mine and snuggled from her mother's arms into my own. I held her tightly against my chest as she rubbed her face in my t shirt, wetting it with her tears.

"I hearded funny noises" She whimpered. I looked down at her confused as to what she had heard. Her big brown eyes were looking up at me, they were the split double of her mothers, and I fell in love with them as quick as I had Bella's when I first looked into them.

"Where from sweetie? Your bedroom?" I asked, tensing up at the thought of someone being in her bedroom. I'd like to see them fucking try! But as her next words left her mouth that fear disappeared.

"N-no, fromd yours and mommies bedaroom" She sniffled again. My eyes widened and my head snapped up to look at Bella. I could see from her expression that she was shocked that we had been heard by our little angel, but I could tell she was trying to hold her laughter in. Personally I saw nothing funny about the situation.

"Aww, its ok baby. Mommy and I were just - erh - ... talking" I stuttered, not quite sure what the hell to say to her. She looked at me with her brows furrowed.

"About what?" God I never gave my girl credit for how intelligent she really was. I mean I know she doesn't know what we were really doing, well at least I hope fucking not, but she knew I wasn't been honest with her.

"Ermm...Ermmm" I mumbled, trying to come up with something, anything!

"About your birthday presents sweetie" Bella said while stroking Lilly's hair gently. I looked at her and silently thanked her with my eyes, causing her to smile slightly at me.

"My birfday?" Lilly squealed from in between our bodies. "What am'd I getting?" She asked excitedly, sitting up and looking at Bella with wide eyes.

"Whatever you want, princess" I said leaning over to kiss her head then climbed off the bed. I made my way down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, obviously not been able to get some sleep now I had an excited little girl in my bed. I could still hear Lilly's squealing voice from the bedroom as she talked to her mother about her birthday. She was going to be four next week, and I couldn't believe where the years had gone.

Bella and I had officially become a couple when she was just three months pregnant with Lilly. We had been introduced by Alice years before but had stayed just as friends as Bella was in a relationship. I think I had loved ever since I laid eyes on her, but there was nothing I could do while she was with another guy.

Guy. Hah! The prick didn't even deserve to be called that! I had promised myself that if I ever came face to face with that fucker I would fucking kill him. He and Bella had been together for 8 months when she was found out she was pregnant with his child. Personally I would be ecstatic with the news. I would be the happiest fucking man on the planet. I would thank Bella every day for the rest of my life for giving me a child and loving me. But what does he do? He fucks off. That's right, he fucking leaves.

When Bella needed him the most he left her with nothing. No money and not even a place to live. Apparently he wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a parent. When Bella had turned up on my doorstep that Wednesday night all those years ago and told me what had happened, I had never wanted to hurt a human being so much in my life as I did Mike right at that moment. I had put on my coat and got in my car ready to go find him and beat the living shit out of him, but Bella stopped me.

She told me she just wanted to forget about him and move on and raise the baby. I had told her from that moment that she will never be alone and I would always look after her and her child. And I had done my absolute best to keep that promise all these years, and I hope she was happy with my effort. Because fuck, there is not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for those girls. They were my world.

"Daddy!" I looked over my shoulder while getting the milk from the fridge to see my daughter skipping towards me happily. She had a huge grin on her face, probably from the conversation she had just had with Bella about her birthday. I smiled warmly at her and placed the milk down and turned back towards her. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her on the counter, standing in front of her incase she fell.

"What's up pumpkin?" I asked while ruffling her hair causing her to giggle and squat my hand away.

"Can you tuck me into bed? Mommy say it is my bedtime now, but she is "unable to move" from the bed" She used her fingers in the air quote signals as she spoke and I chuckled at her. Sometimes I really couldn't believe she was still only three.

"Come on then sweetheart" I smiled and grabbed her from the counter and threw her over my shoulder.

"Daddy! Stop!" She squealed as she held on for her life into my forearm while kicking her legs. I chuckled loudly and made my way down the corridor into her bedroom. After I tucked her in for a second time that night I made my way back to our bedroom to find Bella asleep in the bed. I smiled down at her as I pulled the duvet tighter around her chin and leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. I pulled back at looked down at my sleeping beauty, taking in just what a lucky man I was. I made my way around to my side of the bed stripping down to just my boxers and climbed into bed.

I scooted over to Bella's warm, sleeping body and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me. Her back was pressed against my chest while her head was resting on my right arm that was under her neck and my left was wrapped snugly around her small waist. I pushed my face into her hair and inhaled her sweet smell. Fuck, I loved this girl.

She sighed and snuggled into my arm making me smile into her hair.

"Night Edward" She mumbled before kissing my arm and sighing once again.

"Goodnight baby. I love you" I replied.

"I love you too" I snuggled into the covers and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me. I suddenly remembered that I had left my coffee on the counter and the milk out, but I didn't want to move from this spot until I was ordered away. I would clean it up in the morning.

* * *

**So the first chapter is up :) Let me know what you think of the story and yes, if you think it sucks let me know. I have learned that you guys always give your honest opinions and go into a lot of detail, which I really appreciate.**

**Reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"There they are daddy!" Lilly squealed from my arms as she pointed across the pool towards Emmett and Jasper. They were both laid out on sun beds in their swimming shorts looking relaxed. I smiled and made my way over to them, my excited daughter in one arm and a beach bag filled with towels in my other hand.

"There's my little boob!" Emmett grinned as he stood up and took Lilly from my arms. I frowned and held my tongue at the name he had picked up for my daughter. Bella and I had told him hundreds of times it was inappropriate, but he still did it, much to my annoyance.

I sighed and sat down on a spare sun bed, pulling out our two towels the sun screen to put on Lilly. I looked back up to see my girl in the arms of Jasper now, a huge toothy grin plastered on her face. He was blowing raspberries on her cheek, making her squeal and squirm. He set her down after a few minutes and she raced and jumped onto my lap, knocking the wind out of me.

"Can we go inda' pool now daddy? Pweeessee?" She begged grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up unsuccessfully.

"Baby, you need to put your arm bands on and daddy needs to put your sun block on" I explained as I picked up the lotion and squirted some into the palm of my hand. She was stood in between my legs facing me with her eyes tightly shut so it didn't go in her eyes, not that I would let it. I put a big blob of cream on the end of her nose making her giggle, causing me to laugh.

"I'll sort the arms bands" Jasper said as he reached down and took them from beside me. He shoved one at Emmett and they both began to blow air into them. After I had covered all Lilly's visible skin that wasn't covered by her little pink 'Winnie the Pooh" costume, Jasper turned her to face him and he and Emmett push a band on each arm.

"Come on then pumpkin" I smiled as I grabbed Lilly's hand and led her towards the pool, Emmett and Jasper following behind. We walked to the shallow end that was filled with other young children and their parents. I left Lilly stood at the edge of the pool with Jasper and Emmett and climbed it. The sun was blazing hot today so the water was pleasantly warm. I reached up and grabbed Lilly around the waist and pulled her into the water with me. She giggled as she floated in the water, my arms still around her waist.

"Cannon Ball!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me. I twisted around to see him running towards the edge of the pool with a fuck off grin on his face.

"Emmett No-!" It was too late. He had hit the surface of the water causing it to splash everyone around us and making all the kids burst into tears. I looked at where Emmett had landed with a look of disbelief; I couldn't believe he had actually just done that! He came back up a few seconds later grinning and me and stunned looking Jasper that had just climbed in using the ladder.

"That was awesome!" Emmett smiled, and then looked around the pool to see every parent glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did I do?" He asked looking upraised by the whole thing.

"Emmett that was really not cool" Jasper said from beside me as he took Lilly and began to gently push her through the water as she kicked her legs. I carried on looking at Emmett and a look of realization crossed his face.

"My bad" He mumbled. I just shook my head and made my way through the water to where Lilly and Jasper were playing contently.

"Daddy! Uncle Jazz just taught me how to doggy paddle!" Libby smiled excitedly at me, causing us three grownups to chuckle.

"That's great princess!" I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

The next half an hour passed without incident. We all took turns to play with Lilly and Jasper taught her a few more strokes. I was just about to suggest we have a break and get a drink from the food shack when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I gasped and turned around to ask whoever it was to kindly leave me the hell alone. I mean in front of my daughter especially, that was crossing a line.

"Ermm... I'm sorry I-" I paused when I was met with the big chocolate eyes that I loved so much. "Baby? What are you doing here?" I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against my chest, wanting her closer. She happily allowed and kissed me back, making me smile into her lips.

"Well, we went shopping and thought we come here and see you guys for a while" She smiled and pecked me on the lips again. My arms tightened around her and I grinned down at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled. I looked down at her and gasped at just how sexy she looked. She had on a blue two piece that showed off her beautiful curves and made my mouth water.

"Mommy!" I looked over at my shoulder at Lilly who was stood with Rose and Alice, but her eyes were on her mother.

"Hey baby" Bella smiled and pulled out of my grip to go and pick up our daughter. "You had a fun day with daddy, uncle Em and uncle Jazz?" She asked her while kissing her face. Lilly giggled and hid her face in Bella's neck.

"You have gone all shy sweeties?" She laughed while looking down at Lilly.

"That lady is staring at daddy" She mumbled while pointing to my left. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head to where my little girl was pointing. There was a woman with bleach blonde hair twiddling it around her finger with a grin on her face, staring straight at me. I felt the bile rise in my throat; it made me sick when anyone but Bella looked at me that way.

I smiled a small smile at her uncomfortably then looked back to Bella who still had our daughter in her arms. She had a scowl on her face and was glaring at the woman; I loved how jealous she got. Of course it was totally unnecessary; I only had eyes for her.

"I think you pulled man!" Emmett laughed which caused everyone to look at him with wide eyes. Bella however looked like she was about to swing for him. Before this escalated anymore I walked over to Bella and pulled Lilly into my arms.

"I love you" I whispered to Bella and leaned down the kiss her lips. I gently grabbed her with my free hand and walked the three of us to the edge of the pool then climbed out with Lilly still in my arms. When Bella got out I wrapped my arm around her waist and made my way back to our sun bed. I set Lilly down on the ground and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. I picked her back up under her arms and sat her in the middle of the bed.

I turned back to Bella and grabbed her hand pulling her down onto my lap as I sat down on the bed across from Lilly. She sat with her arms placed on her lap and looking down, not looking me in the eye. I put my finger under her chin and lifted up her head, looking at her intensely.

"Bella?" I asked; quiet enough so Lilly wasn't going to be able to hear our conversation.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, her eyes tearing up.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about"

"I do" She sniffled. "I should be used to women staring at you, but I just can't, it really gets to me"

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about, I hope you know that?"

"I do, I do. I know you love me and you with never leave me and Lilly" She smiled while stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes at her touch and leaned into her hand, kissing each one of her fingers.

"Then that's all that matters" I answered. I pecked her on the lips, wanting to do much more but knowing that Lilly was sat there I couldn't.

"All made up?" Came Emmett's annoying voice from behind us. I looked over to him and flipped him off, being careful that Lilly didn't see.

"There was nothing to make up for" I growled at him. Bella chuckled in my arms and kissed my chin trying to soothe me and as usual just her touch calmed me down. I smiled over at Lilly who was sat looking at a little boy playing with a lily in the pool. "Do you want to get off?" I asked Bella as I kissed her nose. She nodded her head and stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up too.

"We're going to get off you guys" She walked over to Lilly and picked her up still wrapped up in the towel. I grabbed our belongings and put them back in the beach bag I brought.

"Already? Dude, they're going to be getting the volleyball nets out in a bit!" Emmett said excitedly. Rose just laughed and kissed Emmett on the lips to quiet him. Rose and Emmett had been together for five years now, and they were as happy as ever.

I think Rose was expecting him to propose at any minute, but in my opinion she would be waiting a long time. Emmett isn't the smartest guy in the world and it will take him a long time to catch on to something. Alice and Jasper however had been together for seven years and married for three.

"Emmett, the volleyball is for kids" I said as I grabbed Lilly's clothes ready to dress her. Bella put her down and she ran to me. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, putting her little blue dress on top of her now dry costume.

"So what man!" Emmett defended. "It's a good thing it's for the kids. That's means I will definably win!" He laughed while sitting on a deckchair next to Jasper who had Alice on his knee. Jasper chuckled at our friend's crazy behavior as I just sighed. Would he ever grow up?

Twenty minutes later Bella, Lilly and I were in my black BMW 116i on our way back home. I had Bella's hand in my own as I drove and Lilly had fallen asleep in the back in her car seat, she looked so peaceful. I had a huge smile on my face; just having my two girls with me made me the happiest fucking man on earth.

We pulled to a stop at some traffic lights and I looked over at Bella who was looking out the window with a content smile on her face. I squeezed her hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed the back of it. She looked over to me and smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"I love you" She whispered so not to wake Lilly. I grinned at her and nodded.

"I love you and Lilly so much Bella" I replied with a smile. The lights changed green so I kept her hand in mine and began to drive us again.

"I know you do, and there is no one I would rather raise our daughter with and share my life with" She whispered after a few seconds, making my heart swell and my smile widen.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

The sound of the alarm clock beside the bed woke me, pulling me out of a dream where I was this sick murderer, killing loads of people. Fuck knows where that came from. I quickly flicked the off button on the alarm, causing the apartment to be silent. I raised my hand to my forehead and realized I was covered in sweat and also my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. That dream freaked the shit out of me.

I turned my head to see Bella snuggled in her usual place. Her head resting lightly on my chest, her arm slung over the bottom of my stomach and her leg hitched over my hip. God I loved lying like this with her. I leaned my head down and nuzzled her hair with my nose. Mhmmmm, she smelled like strawberries.

"Bella" I murmured against her skin. God knows how she had slept through the alarm she would sleep through a hurricane if it was in the room with us. She had always been a heavy sleeper. She sighed and snuggled her face further into my bare chest, tightening her arm around my torso.

"Baby, it's 8 o'clock, Lilly will be up soon" I saw her eyes twitching which I had learned over the years meant she was about to wake up. After a few seconds her eyelids slowly opened, leaving me to look into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman I loved.

"Morning beautiful" I said while showing my crooked smile that I know she loved. A faint blush covered her cheeks and a smile played on her pink lips. She looked stunning, even after being awake for like five seconds. Was I a lucky man or what?

"Morning handsome" She replied and wrapped both her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the small hairs there. I loved it when he messed with my hair it made me want to do things to her that is for adults only. I moved a little to the left so that I was now hovering over her, her looking up at me playfully.

Not letting her say another word, I lowered my head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. My lips moved against her hungrily, causing her to moan and tighten her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. My arms reached up and lightly gripped her hair, tilting her head a little to the side so I could get better access and kiss her more deeply.

"Edward-" She murmured when my lips left hers and I began leaving a trail of open mouth kisses from her jaw down her neck. My hands had now moved down from her hair and were cupping her cheeks, keeping her head in place and I continued to kiss her soft skin.

"Hmmmm...?" I asked still kissing her and not really paying attention to what she was saying. My lips finally got to her collarbone, causing her to gasp when my tongue darted out and began to trail down the center of her breasts.

"Edward, Lilly will be awake, she might come in" She said breathlessly as her eyes closed in pleasure. My hands lowered to her shoulders and I slowly began to pull the straps of her top down her arms. When I got them off I gently pulled her top down her torso, exposing her perfect breasts to me.

I left the top around her waist and raised my hands back up to palm her breasts. They fit into my hands perfectly and her nipples were so hard, they were making my mouth water. After a few minutes of my hands playing which caused several moans to leave Bella's mouth, I lowered my face and took one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Edward, please. What if Lilly hears us? Stop" She moaned as her hands gripped onto my hair, but she was still pushing my face deeper into her chest. I could tell from her voice that she was having an internal battle with herself about whether we should continue.

"I locked the door last night, so that means you with have to try to be quiet" I smirked as I crawled back up her body and silenced her with my lips once again. She must have given up on trying to fight me and realized I had won. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist pushing my already hard dick against her pussy, making me moan loudly against her lips.

Suddenly her tongue darted out from in between her lips and entered mine without a struggle. Our tongues were moving together causing both of us to become even more turned on. I realized that I couldn't wait any longer; I had to be inside her.

Without removing my mouth from her I reached down and grabbed the top that was scrunched up around her waist and pulled it over her head. Her hands went to my shoulder blades and she dug he nails in gently, making me want her even more. Not wasting another second, I reached down her body and pulled her boy shorts and panties off at the same time, and threw them over my shoulder onto the floor.

The only thing separating us now was my boxers, and I'd be damned that they were staying on another second. I reached down to the waistband to pull them off, but Bella's hand pushed my own hands away. I looked up at her confused, but she just smirked at me.

All the confusion was lost when I felt her hands on the elastic of the Calvin Klein boxer and she began to pull them down. When they got to my knees I knew she would be able to push them down any further from where she was laid so I kicked them off myself. My lips were still on hers and our tongues were fighting against each other's enthusiastically. Not wanting to waste another second I reached down and ran my finger against her wet lips.

"Baby you're so wet" I moaned against her lips, her hands traveling down to my stomach and she began to play with the trail of hair underneath my navel. Fuck her hands were so close to where I needed to feel her most.

"You do that to me Edward. It all yours" She whispered. I felt my dick twitch at her words and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella I need to be inside you, now" I murmured as my lips were on her neck and her hands were back in my hair, pulling it ever so slightly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She replied breathlessly. They were the only words I needed as I reached down and spread her legs further apart. Just as I wrapped them around my waist I slid into her, making a moan escape both our mouths.

"God baby, you feel so good" I said into her neck, holding still so that she could adjust to my size. After a few seconds she moved her face so that her mouth touched mine and she kissed me sweetly. I took this as an OK to move, so I did.

I pulled almost completely then thrust back into her as she held on tightly to my shoulders. I began to set a pace as I moved inside of her, loving every second of it.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Harder, harder Edward" She moaned loudly. I could never deprive my angel of anything she wanted, so I did exactly as she asked. I began to slam into her violently, our hips smashing together with every thrust that I made. I could feel her tightening around me so I knew she was close.

As I continued moving in and out of her I lowered my face to hers and caught her lips against mine in a tender kiss, loving the feel of her lips against my own.

"Come for me baby. I want to feel you come around my dick" I whispered, and my own words sent a thrill straight to my dick. Her pussy tightened around me and she began to shake. A loud moan came from her lips as she orgasm, making me fall over the edge too. I quickly placed my open mouth on hers to cover our moans from Lilly, and my tongue was exploring her mouth.

"Edward, yes!" She moaned again as her climax rocked through her body, making my dick cum even harder.

"Ah, fuck yes" I moaned as I came down from my high. I looked down at Bella and she was looking up at me with huge eyes breathing heavily.

"I love you" She smiled up at me and cupped my cheeks in her hands. I leaned my face into her touch and sighed.

"I love you too" After a few minutes of just looking at each other and getting our breaths back, I decided it was probably best to go see what mischief Lilly was most likely causing. I reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled over back to my side of the bed.

"I'll go see what Lilly is up to" Bella said as she got up from the bed, seeming to read my exact thoughts.

"It is ok baby, I was just about to go" I said while walking over to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers.

"Edward, go have your morning shower and I will see you for breakfast" She ordered while picking a pair of pink lace panties from the draw next to me. She still had a smile on her face, even when she was being stern with me.

"Fine" I sighed dramatically and stuck out my bottom lip playfully causing her to laugh. I leaned down and gave her lips a chase kiss then made my way to our in suite bathroom.

Freshly dressed and refreshed I walked into the kitchen half an hour later. Bella was still in her pajamas and was cooking what looked like pancakes on the stove. She had her back to me but turned around and smiled warmly at me as I entered, seeming to feel my presence.

"Morning daddy!" Lilly smiled from the breakfast bar. She was also still in her pajamas and had a pancake in front of her, although most of it was around her mouth and on her top.

"Morning pumpkin" I chuckled and walked over and kissed her head. I crouched down in front of her and my face was bang level with hers. "How's breakfast?" I asked her as she attempted to get another forkful in her little mouth.

"It's yummy! Mommy make'd the best pancakes eveerrr!" She beamed causing me to laugh. "You want some daddy?" She asked and held the fork to my mouth with pancake on it. I opened my mouth and she pushed the fork in.

Well, I would have to agree with Lilly on this one, they were defiantly amazing pancakes. Just as she was about to pull her fork out I bit down onto in gently so she couldn't remove it.

"Daddy!" She laughed and tried to pull a little harder, unsuccessfully. "Daddy, let go!" She giggled, but I just shook my head. I looked at her and fluttered my eyelashes, making my eyes look innocent to her. I always did that face when I wanted a kiss from her, and she had learned that ever since she was a baby.

She rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile on her lips, just like her mother. After a few seconds she leaned forward and gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek, causing me to let go off the fork.

"I love you" I said while standing up. I kissed her forehead softly as she chewed on another piece of pancake from her plate.

"I love you too, daddy" She sang behind me as I walked up to the refrigerator to get some juice.

"I already poured you a glass baby" Bella said as she shoveled another five pancakes onto a plate next to the stove. I spotted the glass of orange juice next to the toaster, and kissed Bella's cheek as I passed her.

I went to sit next to Lilly on a bar stool and took a huge drink from my glass, finishing it in one.

"You're not going to work today, are you daddy?" Lilly asked with hopeful eyes as she placed her fork on the now empty plate in front of her.

"No, not today baby" I smiled down at her just as Bella placed a plate in front of me.

"Good, because when'd you were in the shower, Uncle Emmett rang'd. He said auntie Rose was at work so he was coming'd here" She said, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She really loved spending time with Emmett, and he was also really good with her - most of the time.

I looked up at Bella who was looking at Lilly lovingly, which was hard not to, she was so adorable.

"He will be here in about 10 minutes" Bella smiled at me to which I nodded.

After breakfast Lilly helped me clean up the kitchen while Bella was in the shower. Just as we had placed the last dish in the dishwasher the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Uncle Emmett's here! Can'd I go let him in daddy?" She beamed up at me with her toothy grin.

"Sure sweetie" I chuckled while grabbing a cloth and wiping her mouth free of food. She ran out of the kitchen almost falling over her own feet, an unfortunate trait she had also got from Bella. "Hey! No running in the house!" I called after her.

"Sorry daddy!" I heard her call from the living room just as she opened the front door. I heard her squeal and giggle as she greeted Emmett and this his booming voice filled the apartment.

"How's my little boob?" He asked her. I internally groaned did he have no control or listening skills at all. I finished cleaning the kitchen and made my way into the living room to see Emmett with a very happy looking Lilly in his muscularly arms.

"Hey man" He said with a smile as he saw me come in. Lilly was playing with his brown curly hair, wrapping the curls around her tiny fingers.

"Hey Em, how are ya?" I asked while sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Fucking great, nothing on but the news, what happened to morning TV? Lilly had climbed down from Emmett huge arms and scrambled onto the couch, snuggling into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and Emmett sat in the matching chair.

"I'm good man. Rose is working again and I got nothing to do, so I thought I would come over here and see my little boob" He smiled while looking at Lilly.

"Emmett, do not call her that" I growled at him. In return he just smirked and held up his hands pretending to surrender. I felt a tug on my t shirt and looked down to see Lilly looking at me with curious eyes.

"Daddy, what's a boob?" She blurted out. My eyes widened in surprise and Emmett burst into a howl of laughter.

"Nothing you need to know about Pumpkin" I smiled at her, trying to keep a composed face for her sake.

"Oh. Well whatever it is uncle Emmett is a boob too" She said seriously. I had to laugh at this, and Emmett doubled over in laughter once again.

"What's so funny in here?" Bella's voice sounded from behind us. I turned my head to see her stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her plump lips.

"Lilly just called Em a boob" I laughed, giving in trying to be mad about the situation, it was fucking hilarious.

"Emmett! How many times have we told you not to call her that?" Bella yelled, obviously not impressed. "And Edward, get some control, I don't want our daughter learning words like that!" Her face was beginning to go a little red with anger and her usually warm brown eyes looked a little murderous.

"Sorry Bells. But she catches stuff quick" Emmett said while recovering from his laughter.

"Emmett, you have been calling it her since she was born, that is not catching something quick" She replied, her face seeming to be calming down a little.

"Sorry baby, it won't happen again, will it Em?" I said, emphasizing his name clearly. He shook his head 'no' but his cheeks were puffed out like he was holding in a howl of laughter again. Before he exploded I told Lilly to take a bath with mommy, she agreed. She climbed off the couch and ran to Bella, who grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. After a few seconds of silence Emmett spoke.

"Geez, you would think she would be in a better mood after getting laid" He murmured while his eyes were on the TV screen. My eyes widened at his comment and I stared at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as his eyes moved to meet mine and he had a smug smirk on his face. I could feel the heat rising to my face, knowing his assumption was spot on.

"Oh come on Eddie, do you really think I can't tell when you two have been having hot monkey sex?" He asked casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened even more. Monkey sex?

"Em shut the fuck up!" I snapped quietly, so Bella didn't hear. I could only imagine how embarrassed she would be if she knew what we were actually talking about.

"Well, am I wrong?" He asked smugly while wiggling his bushy eyebrows at me. I refused to answer him so I just sighed and went into the kitchen to get us a drink. I thought I heard him mutter "I told ya so" as I left, but I chose to ignore it.

Emmett stayed for most of the day and stayed for tea, which was Bella's amazing homemade lasagna. As the day went on she began forgiving Emmett, mush to his relief. I assumed I was also forgiven judging on the make out session we had in the kitchen when we were alone. If Lilly hadn't shouted to tell me that Uncle Emmett had hidden the remote, I think we would have finally gotten round to christening the kitchen counter.

Emmett left around 9ish after Rose called to tell him she was home. When he left I bathed and dressed Lilly in her princess pajamas as Bella cleaned up after the meal in the dining room and kitchen.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked as I was laid next to her on her tiny bed reading her a bed time story. Her head was rested on my shoulder, her face just underneath my jaw and her breath tickling my skin. She had one arms on my chest, lazily playing with the button that was on the V-neck collar. She was snuggled tight against my right side, she looked peaceful and happy.

"Hmmmm?" I asked as I looked down into her eyes that looked sleepy.

"Will I ever have a brother to play'd with?" She asked sincerely. My brow creased together at her question, confused about what had brought that on.

"Hopefully, someday" I answered while stroking her warm cheek with the back of my index finger. "What makes you ask that pumpkin?"

"Well my friend from playgroup has a little brother, and I want one too" She explained, gazing up at me, her big brown eyes looking hopeful.

"Someday. But would you mind if you had a sister instead of a brother?" I asked, interested to see if she would accept a sister instead of a little brother.

"Nooooo. I would like a sister, but she would steal my Barbies" She frowned and a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"Come on princess, get to sleep" I pulled the covers over her and snuggled her into her pillow. She puckered her lips, silently asking for a kiss. I leaned down and gave her a goodnight kiss, causing a small smile to appear on her lips.

"Will you stay daddy, until'd I fall to sleep?" She asked as her eyes closed peacefully.

"Of course baby" I laid down next to her form on top the quilt. I lay on my side facing her, with my head rested on my arm. I lay just looking at my little princess as she slept.

"I love you daddy" She whispered tiredly, I'm pretty sure she was almost out. I took my arm from under my head and stroked away a little piece of brown hair that was across her cheek.

"I love you, Lilly" I answered. "Forever"

Sooooo sorry about the long delay, I will try to be better I promise.

So the first lemon is up and running, hope you enjoyed. I know like nothing really happens in this chapter but will start to pick up soon!

Thank you for reading so far, reviews pretty please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike left Bella when they found out she was pregnant. Her new love Edward has raised the baby as his own daughter and plans to marry Bella. What happens when four years later someone from the past comes to destroy the family Edward made? AU OC ExB Human.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Could my daughter be any more adorable? No. Simple as that...

All I could do was smile as I watched her dance around our living room that was currently decorated in a pink princess theme. The apartment was crammed with four year old girls and their parents, all in Disney fancy dress costumes. Lilly was happily entertaining her guests and opening the gifts she had been given, thanking everyone with the manners she had been taught.

Today was her fourth birthday, and she defiantly loved the attention. She and Bella had spent the last few days trying to find a costume for her, and she finally decided she wanted to be Cinderella. She had changed her mind more times than I could keep up with, but she finally settled with Cinderella.

Then it was my turn. I had explained to Bella that I really didn't give a toss what I wore, as long as Lilly was happy that I was making an effort. I left the shopping to Bella, and she decided it would be funny to have matching costumes. Minnie and Mickey mouse.

Our friends had arrived just five minutes before, and I couldn't hold in the laughter when I saw them in their costumes. Alice had gone for an emerald green 'Tinker bell' dress, that had a tight fitted top half and a Toto style skirt. She completed her look with some golden wings and a wand to finish. I found her outfit quite appropriate, I always tell Alice she was like a little fairy or pixie.

Jasper had gone all out and decided to attend as 'Goofy', and I must say that his costume was pretty cool. It was very basic with baggy blue velvet trousers and an orange top and brown jacket to match. On his head he wore a huge green top hat that said his character's name and had floppy dog ears dangling down both sides of his face.

Rose had gone for the very expected sexual look in the form of Pocahontas. She wore a very short skirt that had been cut jagged around the bottom with a matching top that finished just below her belly button. She had a very Indian like necklace hanging in view around her neck and a head piece in the style of Indians with feathers.

I then noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where's Emmett?" I asked Rose as our group was in the kitchen getting drinks. Bella was in the living room along with Lilly enjoying her birthday party.

"Oh, he stopped off at the cake shop to get Lilly's cake" Rose explained as she sipped her glass of wine. Jasper was perched on one of the bar stools with Alice sat on his lap, both with a beer in their hand. Rose was leaning against the counter, inspecting all the liquor we had for when the kids had left later tonight.

"Why didn't Bella collect it?" I asked confused. Surely that was something Bella would have liked to do herself. And why of all people would she ask Emmett to do that job? Responsibility was not Emmett's strongest trait, trust me.

"Well she was really busy organizing everything else for the party she didn't have time to collect it, so she asked me. But lately I've been working my ass off and totally forgot, so I sent Emmett on the way over here." She smiled obviously proud of herself that she remembered.

"Oh...ok" I mumbled, confused as to why Bella hadn't just asked me to pick up the damn thing. "What's Emmett's costume?" I asked casually.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Rose snorted. "He picked it up a few days ago and has refused to show anyone, even me" I don't know why, but suddenly I had a bad feeling about that. Why wouldn't he want anyone to see his costume?

"Edward?" My angel's voice called from the next room. Of course it was drowned out a little by voices and the Barbie soundtrack. Jesus, I was a 28 year old man who knew all the words to the Barbie song, fuck me.

"Yeah baby?" I yelled so she would hear me.

"Can you come in here?" I placed my beer on the counter next to me and made my way through the crowd of small children until I saw Bella. She was stood with a group of parents; all talking about god knows what. She had her back to me so I knew she hadn't seen me, and there was no way she would hear me approach over that god awful song.

I sneaked up on her from behind and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes love?" I asked and kissed her neck. I knew without even looking at her face that there would be her beautiful blush there, especially since there were people stood in front of us staring.

"Edward!" She hissed quietly so only I could hear. "There are children around!"

"Sorry" I chuckled and released her from my grip, but kept a hand on her hip. "What can I do for you?" I asked, remembering she called me in there.

"Can you please call Emmett and ask him how long he will be? I want to light the cake soon so we can sing to Lilly" She smiled while stroking the back of my hand that was rested on her hip.

"Hmmmm" I smiled while leaning down and pecked her lips. I left the group of woman to carry on talking and made my way back through the living room.

"Daddy!" I heard Lilly's voice call from behind me. I turned to spot here sat in a circle with her friends, still opening her presents.

"Yeah princess?" I asked walking over to her and standing behind her. I crouched down kissing the back of her head and put an arm around her shoulder. She swizzled around to face me with a huge toothy smile on her face, I couldn't help but give me a kiss on her nose. She gave me a box that was covered in ripped pink wrapping paper, she had obviously opened it.

"Look at this!" She squealed at me, making me chuckle. I took the box from her and opened it, my eyes widening while my teeth gritted together.

"Who bought you this baby?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm not to scare her.

"Auntie Rose!" She beamed "I need to go thank her" She said while getting to her feet.

"It's ok pumpkin, I'll go tell her for you" I smiled and kissed her forehead. I rose back to my feet with the present in my hand and stalked back into the kitchen. All my friends were still stood where they were before, minus Emmett still. Shit, I told Bella I would call him. That can wait.

"Rose what the hell is this?" I growled at her raising the present in my hand so she could see what I was referring to. She looked at me innocently while holding her glass of wine.

"Edward, she is growing up. Except that." She snapped while grabbing the box from my hand and placing it on the counter.

"Rose, she is fucking four years old! She does not need make up! Not now, not ever!" I growled fiercely at her. There was no way my baby would be caking her face in that shit. I felt an arm grab my shoulder and I turned around, and could not even find the words to speak.

"Hey Eddie, don't speak to my wife like that." Emmett frowned at me. After a few minutes he let go and placed down a box on the counter, which I assumed had the cake in.

"What. The. Fuck" I heard Jasper mutter from beside me. Me however, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Get out of me house" I said calmly, not trusting me temper to hold any longer.

"What? Why?" Emmett wined, looking hurt. But to be honest, I couldn't care less if I had hurt his feelings.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" I seethed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"My costume." He said simply with a smile on his face.

"Baby, it's a Disney theme only." Rose explained sympathetically, obviously feeling sorry for him.

"Well no one told me!" Emmett defended. "Rose, why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

"Emmett, you said you would sort out your own costume before I could say a thing." She smiled, trying to hold in her laughter. He frowned then looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Man I'm sorry, but can I stay? This is an awesome party. They are about to play pass the parcel!" He said excitedly.

"Emmett. You are dressed in a penis shaped costume! You are not going anywhere near my daughter or her friends." I hissed at him, causing Alice to giggle and Jasper to snort in laughter.

"Dude, I thought it would be funny. I didn't know there was a theme" He defended once again.

"Did it not enter your head that this is children's party? That's outfit is not appropriate!" I growled.

"Oh my good god!" I heard someone gasp from the doorway. My head snapped in that direction and Bella was stood there with a hand over her mouth.

"Emmett? Is that you?" She asked in disbelief. She slowly walked over to us and stood beside me, a look of horror still on her face.

"Hey Bells! Yeah it's me, how did you know?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Well it was pretty obvious from behind." She muttered, causing Rose to snicker from beside him. He looked confused at first but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Well Eddie and I have discussed it and I'm staying. Oh, I brought the cake!" He said and handed her the white box off the counter. Bella smiled at him and opened the box. All of a sudden her eyes widened and a huge gasp came from her mouth. Her face began to go red and her eyes filled with anger.

"Emmett McCarthy!" She yelled. "Where the hell is my daughters pink princess cake?" I had never seen my angel so mad, and to be honest it was turning me on a little.

"Oh yeah, about that. Well they accidently sent it to the wrong address, so I had to choose one they could make quickly while I was there" He explained. I gently took the box from my Bella's hands and looked down at the new cake.

'MURDER HIM' was the first words that entered my head. In the box in my hands was what could only be described as a piece of pornography. It was cake in the shape of a four post bed with a naked guy tied to it. Then on top of him, riding him was a woman with huge breasts. I reached for the ridiculous that I had on my head and threw it on the floor violently. I could barely see through the red mist that seemed to cover my eyes.

"And this was the most child friendly one?" Jasper snickered with Alice laughing into his shoulder. I swear I was about to hit someone, I could feel Bella gripping my hand tightly in both of her own, trying to calm me down.

I gently yanked my hand from in between hers so not to hurt her and stormed out of the kitchen. I walked around the living room livid and finally spotted my princess sat on her own, looking sleepy on the couch. I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"You ok pumpkin?" I asked gently, calming down instantly as I spoke to my daughter. She nodded her head and I knew she was ready for bed. "You ready for bed?" I asked her to which she nodded. I reached for her and picked her up, resting her on my right hip. She buried her face into my neck and her hands gripped my costume.

I walked down the hallway and remembered I was still to give her the gift from me.

"How about you see what daddy bought for the birthday girl?" I smiled down at her, feeling the heat radiating off her little body. She nodded her head eagerly against my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I walked us into Bella and my bedroom where I had the gift hidden. I closed the door behind us with my foot and sat her on the edge of our bed. I walked to the corner of the room and dragged the huge Victorian doll house that was covered with a white cloth.

"Wow! Daddy, what is that?" She asked in awe as I pulled it in front of her on the floor. I walked back to her and placed her on the floor, right in front of her gift.

"Go on princess, pull off the cloth" I encouraged. Of course I had to help her as the house was nearly bigger than her.

"Yes!" She squealed so loud I think my ear drums burst, but it still brought a smile to my face. "Daddy, I have wanted one of these since'd like forever!" All of a sudden she ran to me and jumped onto my lap, as I was crouching next to the house. She was as light as a feather I didn't even move.

"You like it baby?" I asked gently as I stroked her hair away from her flustered face.

"Yes daddy, I love it. But not more than I love you and mommy" She admitted proudly.

"Well that's good" I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

I spend around forty five minutes sat with Lilly playing in my arms before she fell asleep against my chest. I gently got up and walked over to my side of the bed, laying her lightly in the center. As it was her birthday I decided she could sleep in here tonight with Bella and me. I quietly went to her room to get her pajamas and returned to dress her. I took off her Cinderella dress and hung it over the back of Bella's dresser chair.

I went to my own dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey t shirt. When I was ready for bed I carefully got in next to Lilly so not to wake her. I pulled her little sleeping form against my side and her head rested just underneath my armpit. I pulled the covers so they were resting just under her chin, she looked so peaceful.

I knew Bella would be entertaining the rest of the guests now, but they would all be ready for leaving soon. But all I wanted to do was spend time with my little girl on her birthday. Her birthday that was ruined by her ass of an uncle, Emmett.

After a few minutes of mentally cursing Emmett and thinking about what I could have done to make her birthday better, sleep over took me.

I'm not sure how long later but I felt the bed rise down at the side of Lilly and I, meaning Bella was finally coming to bed. I felt a soft pair of lips on my own, and I could taste her even though I was still basically asleep.

"I love you both so much" I heard her angelic voice whisper, just before sleep consumed me once again, with my two girls safely at my side.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:]**

**Emmett was pretty much a fuck up in this chapter haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mike left Bella when they found out she was pregnant. Her new love Edward has raised the baby as his own daughter and plans to marry Bella. What happens when four years later someone from the past comes to destroy the family Edward made? AU OC ExB Human.**

* * *

EPOV

"So what did Bella get Lilly yesterday, or was the doll house shit from both of you?" Emmett mumbled as he bit into a piece of pizza, half of the toppings falling on to his dark jeans. "Shit!" He and I were sat in my living room watching a game with a couple of beers. He had been here since fuck knows what time that morning, Rose was apparently working again. So we had just been chilling out and doing guy shit.

Emmett had apologized a hundred times for what he did at the party the day before, and I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. And here we were.

"Nah we decided to get her something each" I smiled while taking a long swig of beer and not moving my eyes from the game. Bella had dropped Lilly off at my parents' house earlier that afternoon; she was staying there for the night. My parents absolutely adored Lilly and saw her regularly, she was their only grandchild, and she definitely took advantage of that.

"So... what did Bella get her?" He mumbled his concentration entirely on the plasma screen before us. We were both sunk back into the couch and had our feet casually propped up on the wooden coffee table, Bella would flip if she saw us.

"Not a clue, she said something about going shopping this afternoon, so I guess she could be getting it now. I don't get why she didn't give it Lilly yesterday though" I replied, leaning forward a little as the game got a little interesting.

"What do ya mean 'She said something about shopping this afternoon'? So you have no clue where you fucking wife is?" He asked, still not tarring his gaze away from the screen.

"Ok, first of all, I don't keep fucking tabs on her she can go where ever she wants, within reason. She doesn't have to check in with me every hour. And secondly, she's not my wife. Yet" I mumbled the last part, actually causing him to look at me for the first time in god knows how long.

"Yet? Does that mean your finally growing some balls and asking her?" He smirked and raised one of his fluffy eyebrows.

"Fuck off" I laughed while punching him in his huge rock-like shoulder. "Of course I'm going to ask her, there isn't another woman on this earth I want to spend my life with. I have been waiting for the perfect time, and things have been going well lately, so I think I'll go for it soon." I smiled at the thought, taking another swig of beer.

"So she's finally past all that shit with her mom?" He asked me, taking another bite of pizza. We were supposed to be sharing but I had barely managed to grab two pieces, and there were only two left.

"Of cause she's not. You can't just forget you mother abandoned you when you needed her most, you prick" I growled at him, causing him to chuckle and raise his hands in a surrender like manner.

The story was that when Bella found out she was pregnant and Mike kicked her out, her mother was the first person she turned to. She turned to her for help and support, and mostly love. But her mother did the cruelest and heartless thing she could have, she abandoned her and turned her away.

She told Bella it was her own fault that Mike wanted nothing to do with her or the baby; she couldn't even keep a man at her side without messing it up. She explained that she wanted nothing to do with Bella that she was a disgrace and she was ashamed to call her a daughter, getting pregnant like that. She wanted nothing to do with the baby and said it was nothing but a bastard and a demon child.

Renee hadn't been in contact with Bella since that day, and all I can say it that it is her loss. Bella had tried on countless occasions to contact her through phone calls, letters emails, but never a thing in return. Bella had desperately wanted her mother back in her life, especially for Lilly's sake.

Bella's father, Charlie, had died when she was just four years old, leaving her with little memory of him. But she had photos to remind her, but apart from that she had no family, except Lilly and I.

Just then the apartment door clicked and Emmett's feet flung straight onto the carpet. We had been caught before with our feet on the table on many occasions, and it was never pretty.

"Hey baby" I called over my shoulder and smiled at her. Emmett mumbled a 'Hello'; he was too into the game to be disturbed. I however, could not ignore the beauty that had just entered the room. I placed my beer on the coffee table and stood up to walk towards her. Just as I rounded the couch I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's that?" I asked wearily, pointing to the small animal cage that was in her right hand. The front of the cage was facing away from me so I couldn't see what was in it, but I didn't like what I was seeing.

"Now baby, before you freak out, this is Lilly's birthday present. I know she'll love it. And you have no say in it what so ever anyway" She smirked at me, and she looked so fucking sexy. She was dressed casually in just a navy blue t shirt, dark jeans and her blue converse, but I still found it hard to keep my eyes on the cage and not her curves.

"Hey B, what's in the cage?" Emmett's voice sounded from the couch. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and he was actually looking at Bella behind him.

"Lilly's birthday present." She smiled warmly. I saw her eyes glisten at the name of our daughter, and it made my heart swell every time I saw it.

"Baby, whatever is it that cage, it's not staying here. We are not having animals in this house" I warned.

"Oh yes it is Edward" She walked over to the dining table and placed the cage gently down on it. Emmett and I just stared on in interest, waiting to see what the hell she had bought my daughter. She opened the cage door and cradled the new 'gift' for Lilly.

"Oh fuck no!" I yelled. "Get that out of here! Right now, get it out!"

"Edward shhh! You'll scare him!" Bella snapped at me, covering its ears like it could understand what I was saying.

"Him? There is no way my daughter is having a male dog. Fuck, there's no way my daughter is having a dog, not even female!" I screamed. Emmett just stood there looking at the dog in concentration, and then his eyes went wide.

"Jesus, look at the size of the little fella's bollocks!" He said in amazement. I stood with my fists clenched watching on as Emmett approached Bella and started to pet the animal. My daughter was not petting anything that hand things that...dangle.

"Isn't he cute?" Bella smiled up at Emmett who was currently tickling under its chin with his index finger. He had a huge grin on his face; he was supposed to be on my fucking side! No male pets!

"Baby, do you know what fucking kind of dog that is?" I asked in hysterics. Did she know what a fucking murderous bear that things would grow into?

"Of course I do Edward, Lilly will love him" She smiled and nuzzled the puppy's head. She and Emmett were fussing over it like a new born baby.

"Bella, there is no way we are having a Rottweiler in this house! That is going nowhere near Lilly!" I yelled while pointing at the buddle in her arms. He was currently licking Emmett finger, which was not making it hard to prove the thing was dangerous.

"Edward calm down. I have done research and as long as you bring them up right, he can behave however we train him. They are very obedient, he's perfectly safe" She encouraged, but I wasn't convinced.

"That is going nowhere near my daughter, Bella" I said more calmly, but I was seeing red. I wish Emmett would stop petting the thing, traitor! Jasper would have agreed with me, I knew I should have shut the door in Emmett's face and called Jasper instead.

"Well I am her mother and I too get a say in this, and he's staying" She frowned at me. I decided another approach.

"Emmett, you agree don't you? Remember when we saw that Rottweiler in the park that time, you saw how big it was! There is no way that thing can stay here, right?" I was desperately trying any way to get rid of the pup, and I knew my chances weren't good. When Bella had decided on something, she had decided on it, final.

"Dude I really have no idea what you are talking about" He replied casually while playing with its ears, and I knew he could remember. Bastard!

"How much did you pay for it?" I asked after a few minutes of glaring and mentally calling Emmett every name under the sun.

"$1500" She answered casually. OK, here's my opening!

"There is no way we are spending that much on one gift! Take him back!" I know it was a cheap shot, but I was picking at straws.

"Edward, the doll house you bought was $3500 alone!" She growled at me. Damn! That one fell through.

"Bella please, I am only thinking about Lilly's safety" I begged.

"Baby, I can assure you he is harmless. I mean look at him!" She beamed. I looked down at the puppy and he was giving me those 'puppy eyes'. I knew what he was up too, I could see through that cute boy display. He was waiting to gain our trust then he would attack!

I looked at Bella and she was giving me the same eyes, only these ones I couldn't resist. I sighed in defeat.

"If he does one thing to even harm a hair on either the three of us, he is out of here" I reasoned. "No second chances and no 'He didn't mean its', ok?"

"Yes. Thank you!" Bella smiled and ran over to me, pecking me on the lips. Not wanting to release her lips but I refused to be around the pup any longer than needed, I returned to my place on the couch.

"Maybe I should get Rose one" I heard Emmett mumble as he sat back down next to me. I just snorted and shook my head at the image of Rose cleaning up after a dog.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch after the game, because the next thing I heard was the apartment door shuts and Emmett saying bye to Bella. I didn't have a clue what time it was, so I just snuggled back into the pillow and tried to let sleep over take me again.

"Edward?" I heard my angel's voice close by. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. But then I felt a moist pressure of my forehead that could only be her lips, and I knew I was awake now. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes to see my beauty leaning over me and looking intently at my face. Someone had lifted my legs off the floor and placed then on the couch in Emmett previous place so I was laying horizontal, facing the ceiling on my back.

"Hmmm" I sighed and reached out for her. I cupped her cheek in my hand and she leaned into it, kissing my palm gently.

"Are you coming to bed baby?" She asked me while running her hand up and down my arm, giving me goose bumps.

"Hmmm" I sighed again. "Where's the home wrecker?" I asked, referring to the new addition to our family. Little shit stirrer.

"I locked him in the kitchen" She chuckled into my hand. "I left him some water and some newspaper down. Tomorrow we can go buy him supplies"

"Hmmm" I reached my other hand out and cupped her other cheek, lowering her face down to mine. I lightly kissed her lips, taking in the flavor of her. She sighed into my mouth and began to melt into the kiss, her hands came down to my forearms to balance herself. I moved my hands down to her small waist and pulled gently, so she fell down on top of me.

We didn't break the kiss and that just seemed to make it more heated. Next her hand were running through and tugging on my hair, as my hand were running over the back of her thighs and grabbing her perfect ass.

"Edward" She moaned into my mouth, causing my tongue to shoot into her mouth wanting to taste more of her. Suddenly a shrill ringing filled the apartment causing me to groan and pull back.

"That will be Lilly calling to say goodnight" Bella smiled and pecked my lips once more before getting up from on top of me. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone from the side table near the door.

"Hello?" There was a pause as the other person was replying. But I knew just from the smile that lit up her face that it was my little princess calling from my parents' house. Bella was listening to something Lilly had said as she made her way back over to me with the phone to her ear and sat back down next to me.

"Do you want to say goodnight to daddy baby?" Bella asked after a few minutes of talking to our little girl. "Ok, I love you too" She replied with a smile and handed me the phone.

"Hey pumpkin" I smiled as I greeted my little princess. Bella snuggled into my side and I put my arm around her that wasn't holding the phone, bringing her closer to my side.

"Hey daddy!" She shrieked, causing me to chuckle and move the phone from my ear a little. "Guessed what I and grandma did today!" She asked excitedly.

"What baby?"

"We'd baked buns with stars on the top! Oh, and me and Grandpa planted carrots and cabbage in'd the garden!" She squealed.

"Wow! Is daddy going to get to try them?" I asked her with a smile, and I felt Bella shake as she laughed beside me. Lilly had obviously just told her on the phone about the vegetable growing.

"Well you have to let them grow first! Silly, daddy" She giggled which made my smile widen.

"Of course, pumpkin." I could sit and speak to my little girl all night but I knew it was already past her bedtime, she always pushed it when she slept over at my parents. She had them wrapped around her little finger, just like she had Bella and me.

I heard her yawn down the line and my father bless her in the background. I decided not to tell her about the surprise in the kitchen until tomorrow, I knew she would never sleep then.

"Well mommy and daddy are going to bed now baby, and so are you. We will come by tomorrow to pick you up, ok?" I asked her while Bella kissed my cheek, distracting me a little.

"Ok daddy, I can't wait to see'd you and mommy! Grandpa is about to tuck'd me in and read me a story. I love you!"

"I love you more, night baby" I heard her ask my father how to turn off the phone before the line went dead, leaving the apartment in silence. I placed the phone down on the coffee table then stood up and turned to face Bella, who was still sitting on the couch with a questionable look on her face. I bent down and quickly scooped her up in my arms bridal style, making her squeal.

"Now, where were we?" I smirked at her and let us to our bedroom down the hall

* * *

.

Hope you enjoyed. Blown away at the response I got for the last chapter, you guys are too kind ;)

More reviews means more updates! Not that I'm into bribery or anything like that...


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike left Bella when they found out she was pregnant. Her new love Edward has raised the baby as his own daughter and plans to marry Bella. What happens when four years later someone from the past comes to destroy the family Edward made? AU OC ExB Human.**

* * *

EPOV

I routinely checked on my patients in the surgical ward before making my way to the nurses' station to pass on the files and latest reports. All the patients were being there usual polite selves, which made the job a hell of a lot easier, but I was still fucked off, and tired. Very tired.

I signed my name on the paper then threw the brown file into the tray located on top of the desk. I placed my pen in the breast pocket of my white coat and glanced around the ward to check everything was in order. I jumped when someone shoved a cup of coffee in front of my face.

"You look like you could use this" Jessica smirked at me while leaning over the desk. Jessica was one of the nurses that worked here and she did her job well. She had been here around two years and we had got along straight away. We constantly made fun of each other, but we didn't mean anything by it. It was good to have someone you could laugh with; this job could get pretty depressing at times.

"Thanks" I retorted sarcastically. I carefully snatched the cup from her and took a long fuck, that felt good.

"What can I say? It comes with the job." She chuckled, realizing my current state. I had the 5 o'clock shadow along my jaw and bags under my eyes, I probably looked like hell.

What she was referring to was the fact that I got paged at 4am that morning while in bed to come into work, there was a sudden rush. There didn't seem to be any rush to me! It was currently 10:30am, and I was tired and sleep deprived. It didn't help that the little thing that Bella referred to as a puppy was up all night crying and howling in the kitchen. Little shit!

"So, how are things with you and Paul?" I asked while looking over another file of a patient. Paul was another surgeon here at the hospital, and they had started a relationship a few weeks ago. However they were still in that stage of their relationship that was annoyingly irritating to the people around them, including me. But then I just thought of Bella and realized I was exactly the same, so that made it ok, I suppose.

"Absolutely amazing! Oh my god, I think this could really be the real deal, I'm crazy about him!" Jessica beamed, while typing some data into the flat screen computer.

"Well that's...great" I smiled with fake enthusiasm. I hated to be such an ass, but all I wanted to do was go home and see my two girls. Then my greatest friend of all, my bed. "Where is he anyway, I haven't seen him all morning?" I asked. She looked up from the screen and glanced around the corridor.

"Perhaps he's still in surgery." She replied casually. I placed the file back in the filing cabinet and looked around exhaling. I had taken care of all my patients and completed all my paper work; I was stuck for something to do.

"I'm bored," I sighed after a few minutes while sitting down in the office chair next to Jessica with a loud 'huff' escaping my mouth. She just looked at me like I was a three year old winging child, which I probably did sound like. "At least you get to see the inside of an OR today. I'm stuck in the pit all day." I complained while twiddling my thumbs. Jessica was still typing a thousand words a minute on the key board. And to make things more irritating her long false nails were making frustrating tapping sounds.

"Don't give me that!" she replied and looked over her shoulder at me. "You know you love the pit as well as I do. Plus, you get to stare at Tanya all day" She snorted loudly, knowing just how ridiculous that comment was.

"Yeah. I don't think so!" Tanya was basically the Barbie of the hospital. She had long, think bleach blonde hair that came to her waist, and wore makeup so thick I swear it looks like she's melting. Not only was she physically repulsing, but her personality was defiantly her worst trait. She was manipulative, flirty, and basically a pain in my ass. I had lost count of how many times she had come on to me, and how many times I had explained that I was madly in love and had a daughter, she just didn't seem to get it.

But apart from the last part, Jessica was right. On a good day the ER would be filled with interesting cases and I liked how working there required you to think fast and be on edge all the time, it kept me awake.

"I hate it when it's slow like this though" I sighed, checking my pager on the top of my trousers to see if I had missed anything while talking. Nap. Not. A. Thing.

"Well if you're bored, you could do me a favor and take this up to cardiology?" She offered, holding up a patients file with a smirk.

"What am I? Your bitch now?" I teased, but made sure my voice was quiet enough just for her ears.

"Okay then. Don't!" She rolled her eyes dramatically and threw the file back in the tray. I could see she was trying to hold her laughter in; she was using the computer as a distraction.

"Fine, I'll do it," I exhaled, grabbing the folder and getting to my feet. "Who is it for anyway?" I asked, flicking through it.

"It's some extra information on a patient that was brought in yesterday. Eric Yorkie up at cardiology asked for it earlier. I haven't gotten around to going up there yet" She explained. I quickly delivered the file, happy to be doing... something. The rest of my shift passed slowly but it finally came to an end. I practically skipped out of the hospital and to my car in the car park. Home sweet home, here I come!

The elevator doors opened on our floor and I lazily walked out and down the corridor, a huge yawn escaping my mouth. I was just approaching our apartment door when I heard yelling from inside. I may have been sleepy before but all of that suddenly disappeared and was replaced by horror. I could hear a man's voice inside, his voice raised.

"Bella!" I yelled and ran the rest of the way to the front door, opening it with my key as quickly as I could manage. I didn't know what to expect when I got in the door but what I saw, was defiantly not it.

"Oh thank god! Eddie, help me! Please!" Emmett screamed. He was stood up on our dining table with an angry puppy yapping up at him from the floor. His face was bright red and I swear to god, I thought I could see tears in his eyes.

"Emmett! What the hell?" I yelled over the yapping and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't help but notice the relief that rushed through me, Bella and Lilly wasn't here. I began to think the worst when I was outside.

"Eddie, the thing is crazy!" He yelled at me. I walked over to the sofa and threw my bag and jacket on the couch, but the puppy still hadn't left Emmett alone.

"Where's Bella and Lilly?" I asked, running a hand through my hair stressfully. This was so not what I expected to come home to. Where's my Bella? And my baby? And my bed...?

"At your parents! They stayed over there for dinner; they haven't been home yet since this morning!" He explained as the puppy snapped and growled up at him from the floor.

"Emmett, will you get down from there? For fucks sake!" I cursed, placing my hands on my hips. I didn't have the energy for this.

"No Eddie, you don't understand! Dexter is insane!" He screamed, squirming around on the tabletop. God knows how it was even holding his weight.

"Who the hell is Dexter?" I exclaimed over the noise.

"The dog!" Jeeze, I wasn't even going to ask where he got that name from.

"Emmett, get down! I am stood right here and the thing hasn't gone for me. Your fine!"

"No Eddie, that's because it's mad at me! It wants to attack! It's already bit me!" He screamed. I seriously thought he was about to cry.

"What?" I roared. The little shit had attacked, I knew it! I knew he would turn when he had the opportunity! I knew it wasn't safe, I was just thankful it was Emmett and not Bella or Lilly. No offence, Em.

"Yeah! It bit my ear!" He yelled, pointing to his red ear. I was stood at the other side of the room, but I couldn't see any damage. Well that was a weird place for it to bite him. What could have -...?

"What did you do Emmett?" I sighed, knowing he had obviously done something to set it off.

"Nothing" He replied, with big innocent eyes.

"Emmett!" I yelled, the shit still hadn't stopped growling at him.

"Well I knew you guys were out today, so I thought I would come over here to play with the little guy and keep him company. So we hung out all morning and I remembered that he was probably hungry. So I went to the kitchen and found some dog food shit in the counter. So I started to feed him the biscuits, one by one, by hand. Well he seemed to think they were nice so I got curious. What could one little biscuit do right? So I decided to try one to see what it tasted like. SHIT! That's what it tasted like! And then he just flipped! I don't know if he was protective over his biscuits or it's his time of the month! But shit Eddie, the thing is wrong in the head!" He screamed while pointing to the dog that was still on the floor beneath him.

"Right, get that thing out of here!" I yelled at him. There was no way that thing was being around my girlfriend and little girl! No fucking way!

"I'm not fucking touching it! It will bite my head off! You do it!" He screeched.

"I'm not! You pissed it off, look at it! It could turn on me any minute! I have a daughter, I need to live!" The pup had begun to shake. Now I had no idea what that could meant, but I was guessing it was just because he was pissed.

"Well, go grab its cage from the kitchen, we need to get it in there" Emmett said, he seemed to be calming down now. Without thinking I ran to the kitchen and spotted the cage by the breakfast bar. It didn't escape my attention that there was shit everywhere on the wooden floor, but that was Bella's job I'm afraid. I dodged the piles and grabbed the cage running back into the living room. Emmett was still on the table and the little dog was still ready to attack him at his feet.

I placed the cage down near the sofa and ran away from it so the dog couldn't bite me as it ran in. But it didn't turn and go in the cage, it snapped at Emmett still.

"You need to fucking lure it in, knob jockey!" Emmett yelled, like it was the most obvious thing. I smiled sheepishly at him and ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the box of biscuits. I returned to the side of the box and grabbed a handful of biscuits and threw them in the back of the cage.

"Good doggy. Come on, come over here! That's a good boy, come on!" The little shits head turned and he looked at me, then he saw the biscuits. He turned around and ran straight for me.

"Shiitttt!" I screamed and jumped straight on to the couch without hesitation. The pup tried jumping up onto the couch, snapping and barking at me. "Emmett! Help!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" He exclaimed from the table.

"Go over to the cage and get it in there! It hates you, it with come if you call it!" I yelled, not telling him the only reason the dog would go if he called it was to attack him again. But surely he was smart enough to get it in the cage before it reached him.

He seemed to think about it for a second then jumped down from the table. He ran across the room and stopped by the cage and got down on his hands and knees, placing his left cheek flat against the floor. What the fuck was he doing?

"Dexter! Come on boy!" All of a sudden the ambush on me stopped and the pup flipped and ran towards Emmett.

"Emmett, you got to move! He's going to-..." Too late.

"Arhhh! Fuckkkk! Eddie! HELP!" The pup was currently attached to Emmett's nose by his teeth. What kind of prick lies on the floor then calls over the little shit? Without thinking I jumped down from the couch and quietly tip-toed over to the pair. The pup had his back to me so this was my chance.

"Fuckkk! Eddieee! Come on! It hurts! Bastard!"

I ran up to the pup and grabbed him around the waist, holding him away from my body. I was about to through him in the cage, but of course things didn't go so smoothly. I tripped over the bag of dog biscuits on the floor and began to fall.

"Fuckkk!" I yelled, and somehow managed to save myself. The little shit was squirming on my hands, but I refused to let him go. Growls and barks were erupting from his mouth, but he was not winning this time! I reached the cage and threw the pup in and slammed the door shut.

"Ah, thank fuck" I exhaled and sunk to the floor. Emmett was laid out on him stomach, covered in the biscuits that had spilled when I tripped.

"What. The. Fuck" I heard someone say from the apartment door. I turned around to look behind me and saw my angel stood in the open doorway of the apartment with her mouth wide open.

"Hey, B" Emmett groaned from the floor, getting up onto his forearms trying to get up. "How are you?" He asked, like nothing had just happened.

"Edward? What the hell is going on?" She asked ignoring Emmett's question, with a huge fuck off grin on her face. She knew!

"Baby, how long have you been stood there?" I asked while getting to my feet and brushing the crumbs off my clothes.

"Long enough" She smiled then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You saw all that?" I asked with a look of horror on my face.

"Yup" She managed to get out through her laughter.

"Why didn't you help? I was injured! I'm drawing blood!" Emmett yelled, he looked hysteric.

"I'm sorry but that was too hilarious to interrupt." She explained.

"Baby, that thing is gone! I'm not having it here! I mean it this time! It could have easily been you or Lilly!" I growled, getting angry thinking about the little shit again.

"Ok, baby, I totally agree" She smiled; she seemed to be serious now.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked, a sudden flash of fear flashing through me.

"Baby calm down, she's with your parents. She was so engrossed in the vegetable growing yesterday she wanted to stay another night" She chuckled. She walked further into the apartment and shut the door behind her, then walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip-toes to kiss me lightly on the lips. She pulled back and took one look around the apartment and burst into another fit of giggles.

"I'll get you some antiseptic Emmett" She smiled at him, gesturing to his scratched up nose. "Who wants pizza?" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked onto the kitchen.

"ME!" Emmett yelled, making me shake my head. Well he can't have been that shaken up, he still had his appetite.

"Well, that pet lasted a long time. What, two days?" Emmett chuckled, making me laugh along with him.

"I'm just glad Lilly never got to meet him, she gets attached to things easily. It would have been hard to make her let him go" I sighed thinking about my little girl who I hadn't seen since yesterday morning.

"Edward! There is shit everywhere in here!" Bella screamed from the kitchen. Emmett turned to look at me and burst into a howl of laughter.

"Yeah, that's all yours, baby!" I yelled back.

* * *

**I'm trying to update more regularly now we are in the summer holidays :)**

**Reviews make me type faster...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mike left Bella when they found out she was pregnant. Her new love Edward has raised the baby as his own daughter and plans to marry Bella. What happens when four years later someone from the past comes to destroy the family Edward made? AU OC ExB Human.**

* * *

EPOV

"Bella, what the hell are we going to do with that thing?" I asked as I brushed my teeth. Emmett had left around an hour and a half ago and Bella and I were currently getting ready for bed. To say the evening was uneventful would be an understatement; I had never seen anything like it. When I walked through the front door earlier, I really couldn't believe my eyes.

I had told Bella that the thing was unsafe but she was adamant that it was perfectly fine. Of course I didn't blame her in any way at all, she was just not aware about how vicious those things could be. I knew she would never let any harm come to Lilly if she was informed about it, and I knew she was feeling terribly guilty. She had hardly said a word all night and was constantly concentrating on the floor, looking deep in thought.

She had made a call earlier in the evening to her friend Angela who worked for some animal rescue shelter here in New York, and told her our situation. She happily agreed to take the pup off our hands and sent an employee over not two hours later. I was very impressed with her understanding and paid her enough for her help and to look after the animal until he found a new home.

"Edward?" She called from our bedroom as I was stood over the sink rinsing my mouth.

"Yeah?" I called over an episode of 'Scrubs' that was playing on our bedroom TV.

"Your mom just called. She said they will drop Lilly off in the morning at 10" She explained.

"Ok. I thought we were picking her up?" I spat out the remaining water in my mouth and wiped my mouth on one of the white towels.

"We were but your dad wants to come and talk to you about something" She answered sweetly. I began to think about anything my father would want to talk to me about, and I couldn't think of anything. I turned off the light and made my way into the bedroom closing the bathroom door behind me. Bella was just climbing into bed, with a still glum look on her face, which physically hurt me to look at.

I was already dressed for bed in just my boxers, so I pulled the covers back and climbed into the warm bed. I noticed Bella hadn't even picked up her book tonight, which she did every single night.

"Did you lock the front door?" She asked me quietly over her shoulder. She was laying on her side with her back to me, something she never did.

"Yeah I did, baby" I answered. I leaned over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp that cause a warm glow throughout the room, leaving us in darkness. A little light came in through a small gap in the curtains from the street lights outside, so I could just make out where my angel was laid.

I scooted over to her and carefully wrapped my arms around her, her back snuggly against my chest.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. I saw her take in a huge breath and her chocolate eyes closed.

"Hmm?" She asked after a few seconds. The silence throughout the apartment seemed to be deafening, and I hated my angel to be upset about anything.

"Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you and you shouldn't either" I whispered against her ear. She was so warm and smelled perfect. Home.

"Edward, I don't even know how you can look at me" She replied, her voice breaking half way through and I felt her body shake as tears rolled down her face.

"Bella, it could have happened to anyone ok? All you wanted to do was get Lilly a birthday present, you did nothing wrong baby" I leaned over her shoulder and wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"No Edward. You told me it wasn't safe and I just ignored you. I didn't even discuss it with you first and then wouldn't even accept it when you said no. That thing could have hurt Lilly..." She cried. She grabbed my hand in her own and clutched it to her chest, playing with my fingers.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say I wish you had at least warned me first," I chuckled, causing her to let out a little laugh, "But that's one of the things I love so much about you, your stubbornness. And when you want something you won't let someone tell you otherwise" I smiled into her hair.

"That's not always a good thing, Edward" She mumbled looking at our joined hands in front of her.

"Maybe not in this case" I smiled "But I love it none the less" I replied.

"OK, I am really sorry though" She whispered as she rolled over onto her back to look at me.

"It's all forgotten baby" I smiled and she did the same. "Now let's get some sleep, the princess of the house is back tomorrow" I laughed.

"Ok, I love you" She reached up the hand that wasn't connected to mine and stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Isabella" I whispered and leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft like always and the world seemed to stop just like every other time I kissed her. I pulled away and looked down at her with a grin on her face. Her eyes looked so warm and seemed to radiate love, she looked beautiful. I kissed her once more and rolled onto my back and pulled her with me. She lay in her usual place with her head on my chest, and I breathed in the smell of her hair. Home.

I was absolutely exhausted from this afternoons events, I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

"Mommy!" Need. More. Sleep.

"Daddy!" Huh?

My eyes slowly opened and the bright sunshine streamed through the windows making me wince and close my eyes again. All of a sudden our bedroom door flung open and something threw itself onto the bed, making me bounce up and down. I realized that Bella was no longer in my arms and I was laid on my side.

"Mommy, I'm home!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. I opened my sleepy eyes again and listened to my two girls greet each other. My back was to them so they would both think I was still sleeping.

"Yes I know sweetie" Bella's voice replied sweetly "We've missed you"

"I missed you too mommy, and daddy of course!" Lilly replied, which caused a smile to break onto my lips.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake daddy up baby, he's still asleep" Bella whispered. I lifted my head from the pillow and whipped around to see Lilly snuggled into Bella's lap. She was dressed in a knee length pink dress and had a pair of black leggings on her tiny legs.

"Too late!" I yelled causing Bella and Lilly's head to snap towards me in surprise. I grabbed Lilly around the waist and pulled her into my body.

"Daddy!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too pumpkin. Do you know what a mess I've been in? Not seeing my little girl in two days?" I exclaimed, making my eyes wide and my face look serious. I could see Bella in the corner of my eye with a smirk on her face, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Daddy, I'm not little. I'm four!" Lilly said as she put her hands on her hips while sitting in my lap.

"Oh of course. I do apologize" I smiled to which she nodded and hugged me again.

"Edward? Bella?" I heard my mother's voice sound through the apartment.

"Yeah mom! We'll be two minutes!" I replied, lifting Lilly off my legs and settling her on the bed next to Bella.

"It's ok sweetie, don't rush!" I heard her and my father talking in the living room, so they were both here which made me smile. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a plain grey t shirt and shoved them over the boxers I had on. I decided I would go see my parents then have a shower. I turned to see Lilly sat playing with Bella's hair with a content smile on her face.

"You want me to make you some breakfast baby?" I asked Bella as she lay peacefully on the messy bed with our daughter.

"No its ok. You go see your parents and I'll be right in. I'll just get dressed then make breakfast" She answered while getting up from the bed. Lilly did the same and ran out of the room, probably back into the living room. I gave Bella a grin then followed Lilly down the corridor to see my parents.

When I walked in Lilly was sat on my father's knee as he sat on the couch, watching the news. He had always been a very handsome man with blue eyes and short blonde hair. He looked very young for his age, and some people found it hard to believe he had a son of 28. My parents had been quite young when they had me, so that was the explanation.

"Hey pops" I smiled as I made my way over to him. I gently placed Lilly on the couch next to him and stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning son" I reached him and hugged him, we were never bothered it was not a manly gesture. "Have a nice lay in?" He chuckled.

"Yeah sorry pops" I apologized while rubbing the back of my neck. "I forgot to set the alarm last night" I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother's in the kitchen" He smiled, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen then sat back down next to Lilly.

"Grandpa? Do you want to play Barbie's with me?" I heard Lilly ask as I made my way to the kitchen. I had to laugh; it was usually me that played with her.

"I'd love to honey" My father replied enthusiastically. I entered the kitchen to see my mother stood over the grill.

"Morning mom" I greeted causing her to turn around to see me.

"Oh! Hello sweetie" She smiled and made her way over to me. She wrapped me in a big embrace and I kissed her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked gesturing to the grill.

"I'm just making you and Bella a bacon sandwich. I guessed you two haven't had breakfast yet?" She smirked at me.

"Well, no. But you don't have to do that mom, I can do it" I replied and walked over to the grill to take over.

"Don't you dare touch that Edward Cullen! I've started and I will finish" She warned me and stepped in front of me to turn over the bacon.

"OK. OK" I laughed holding my hands up to surrender and went to the fridge to get juice.

"Where's Bella?" My mom asked after a moment of silence. My mother was a very small woman with bronze hair like my own that fell to her shoulders and bright emerald eyes, both I had gotten off her. Like my father she too looked very young for her age and she really was a beautiful lady.

"She's just getting up now. We had the quite the wakeup call" I laughed while pouring two glasses of orange for Bella and I. "Do you or pops want anything?" I asked her.

"No we're fine sweetie; we had breakfast before we left." She smiled warmly at me. She was such a wonderful human being. She was always positive and always saw the best in everyone. She was just warm and loving.

"Morning Esme" I turned around to see my angel walking into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to us and hugged my mother and my mom did the same.

"Morning sweetie, how are you?" My mom replied while turning back to the grill and picked up the bacon with a fork and placed three pieces on each sandwich.

"I'm fine thank you. I hope Lilly hasn't been too much trouble" She replied. She knew my parents absolutely adored having Lilly but liked to know she always behaved herself.

"Oh don't be silly, she was perfect as ever" My mother smiled and handed Bella and I our sandwiches on a plate. She had squirted tomato sauce on them both, just as she knew we both like them. We both thanked her and made our way into the living room to eat. I sat on the couch opposite my father and Bella sat down next to me. I had a bite of my sandwich and fuck it was amazing.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked as my father sat smiling at us. That's when I remembered that he wanted to talk to us.

"She's playing in her bedroom, I told her I would join her in a little while" He explained.

"Cool. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, having another bite of sandwich. I looked at Bella who as sat next to me and she had tomato sauce on her lower lip. I chuckled and reached over and wiped it off with my thumb. Her cheeks heated up that sexy pink as I placed my finger in my mouth and sucked the sauce off.

"Get a room!" My mother laughed as she walked into the room and sat down next to my pops. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back. My mom giggled and a blush spread across her face, just like Bella. My parents had a happy marriage and in my eyes were the perfect couple. If Bella and I were half as happy as those two, I would be the happiest man alive.

"Anyway, what I wanted to discuss with you is about Lilly's kindergarten. Now I know we have left it really late, but I do know a few people who will be able to get her into Corlears School" My father smiled at us. Bella and I had now finished eating and our empty plates were on the coffee table in front of us.

I looked over at Bella and she like I had wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

"Corlears School? As in the private school?" I asked. Bella's hand reached for mine and she held it tightly.

"Yes, I know it is to a very high standard, but your mother and I think it will be perfect for Lilly" He smiled warmly at us.

"Dad, I..." I stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Carlisle, Esme. We really appreciate the gesture and I'm sorry about all the trouble you have gone to, but Lilly is already registered for kindergarten. She actually starts next month" Bella explained politely. My father's eyes widened, but he still smiled at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We weren't aware. Which school?" He asked.

"The Park Pre-school. We discussed the possibility of a private school for her but we decided against it" I explained. I knew my parents would support us in any decision we made, as long as we were happy with it.

"Oh, I have heard really good things about that school" My mother beamed. Of course money wasn't an issue about what school she attended; we just thought she would be more comfortable there. In my opinion public schools were a lot more laid back and we would like her to be around down to earth children, not the snobby rich kids.

"Yeah, well we think she will really like it there" Bella smiled and hugged my arm.

"Well that's all sorted then" My father smiled. He stood up and patted my shoulder. "Well, I guess I have some place to be" I laughed. And with that he made his way down the corridor to Lilly's room.

"Esme, are you sure you and Carlisle aren't disappointed Lilly will be attending a public school and not private? I mean-" Bella started but my mother interrupted.

"Sweetie, we would never feel that way, we're not that type of people" She smiled at us "We have never been snobby and I know Lilly will have an excellent education there" My mom got up and so did Bella. They both met in the middle and hugged each other, making a huge smile on my face.

"Thank you, Esme. I love you" Bella smiled into my mother's neck.

"I love you too, and so does Carlisle. You're like the daughter I never had" She replied and kissed Bella's forehead. Well, that would be weird. I'm not a fucking inbred, mother.

"And you're like the...the mother I haven't had these last few years" Bella smiled timidly. I gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed 'I love you'. She returned the gesture and came back to sit next to me. She snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lips lightly.

"Well, I'm going to make some tea. Do either of you want one?" My mom asked.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks" I answered, stroking Bella's hair away from her face.

"I'll have one please, Esme. If it's not too much trouble" My angel replied sweetly.

"Of course not dear, I'll make a pot. No doubt Edward will change his mind in a minute" She laughed while making her way into the kitchen, leaving just Bella and I.

"You ok, baby?" I asked quietly.

"Yes honey, I'm fine" She answered with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear" I grinned back, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. All of a sudden the apartment door flung open which caused Bella and me to look towards the door. Rose and Alice walked in like it was the most natural thing in the world and closed the door behind them.

"Morning guys" Alice smiled sweetly at us both and Rose waved.

"Erh, so do you two just barge in whenever you feel like it now?" I laughed, causing Bella to giggle next to me.

"No." Alice said venomously placing her left hand on her hip, her handbag hanging from the right. "If Bella actually bothered to look at her mobile she would see a text from us"

"Sorry, we haven't been up very long" Bella said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it" Rose said, waving her hand dismissing it. "We are here to take Bella shopping. Now come on" She said, waving Bella over to her.

"Erm. Rose, Alice? Esme and Carlisle are here, we are just about to have tea. But your welcome to stay and we can go after?" Bella suggested, still tucked into my side.

"Perfect!" Alice chimed and sat down on the opposite couch. Rose sat down next to her and sat inspecting her red manicured nails. My mother came in at that moment with five cups of tea on a tray.

"Esme!" Rose beamed while Alice bounced over to her.

"Hello Esme, gosh I haven't seen you in so long!" Alice smiled.

"I know Alice dear, you do look well" My mom replied and placed the tray of tea on the coffee table. "I heard Alice and Rose come in so I assumed they would like tea?" She asked while looking at Rose and Alice questionably.

"Oh you know us too well" Rose smiled while standing up and hugging my mom. It made me happy that she got along with my friends, even if she was a little older. I leaned forward and grabbed a mug of tea and handed it to Bella, earning that beautiful smile in return. Alice and Rose grabbed a mug and sat down on the sofa along with my mother.

"Carlisle! I have a mug of tea for you!" My mother yelled.

"Carlisle is here?" Alice beamed excitedly. Alice absolutely adored my parents and got on well with them both. My father emerged from the hallway and made his way over to the armchair with a smile on his face.

"Hello Alice, Rose" He smiled politely and grabbed his tea and lowered himself into the chair.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you?" Rose inquired.

"I'm very well, how about you?" He answered.

"Nothing new to report" She laughed. "Although Alice and I did discover a sale at Barney's" She beamed excitedly.

"Well that's... very good to hear" My father replied uncomfortably. He had never understood the mechanics of fashion. Neither had I to be honest and Bella wasn't exactly its biggest fan.

"Now where is my favorite niece?" Alice asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"She's in her bedroom" Bella explained. "Lilly honey? Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are here!" She yelled so my princess could hear her down the corridor. I heard a squeal and then the pit patter of her tiny feet on the wooden floor.

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Rose!" My little girl screamed and launched herself onto them both.

"Lilly, be careful" I scolded.

"Oh she's fine! Hey sweetie" Rose smiled and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Alice leaned down and kissed her other cheek while grinning down at her.

"Aunt Rose, your mommy and I are going shopping in a little while sweetie. Would you like to come along?" Alice asked while stroking Lilly hair gently.

"Yesss!" She squealed. "Can I come mommy?" She asked excitedly.

"You better ask daddy" Bella replied with a smile. Lilly looked over at me with her brown eyes wide, and I knew I was screwed.

"Yes baby, you can go. As long as you stay with mommy" I grinned at her.

"Thank you daddy!" She beamed at me.

Half an hour later all the woman had left for shopping and my mother had ended up going with them. Apparently she and my father were going to some friend's party at the weekend and she wanted a new outfit. My father politely declined the invitation and decided to stay here with me. Just a few minutes ago I got off the phone with Jasper who was at home bored, so he was stopping by for a while. I also called Emmett but he was at work, so couldn't come around until later.

"Pops? Can I get you anything?" I called from the kitchen. It was only around 12 in the afternoon but I knew Jasper wouldn't mind a beer when he arrived.

"No thanks son" He replied.

"Not even a tea?" I yelled back. I could hear him flicking through the TV channels, trying to find something worth watching. I had just got out of the shower and my wet hair kept annoyingly falling across my forehead. I swear if I wasn't a guy, I would wear hair clips...Shit. Did I really just think that?

"No I'm fine, thank you" He replied. I heard a knock at the front door and was about to make my way out of the kitchen to answer it. "I got it!" My father yelled from the living room. I heard him open then close the door a few seconds later, obviously letting Jasper in.

"Hey, man" I smiled as I walked into the living room with two cold beers. Jasper was sat down in the arm chair, smiling at whatever my father was talking about.

"Hey buddy" He smiled up at me "Ah, you read my mind" He laughed as he spotted the beers.

"Yup, I guess I know you too well, Jasper" I chuckled. I handed him his beer and took a seat next to my pops on the couch.

"Wow its quiet around here" Jasper laughed. "Have all the woman gone shopping?"

"Yeah, every last one" I smiled at him while flicking through the channels and discovering a football game.

"You sure I can't get you anything, pops?" I asked while taking a swig of beer and slouching down into the couch.

"No, thanks" He smiled again. "I'm actually going to have to get going in a while, I'm working tonight." Like me my father was also in the medical field. He was very successful and was well known by many other doctors and hospitals. I hoped to one day be just half as successful as he was. He was a true inspiration.

"Ah, OK then" I smiled back at him and patted his back lightly.

The afternoon passed slowly. Jasper stayed more or less all day and my father took off around 1ish. We just chilled around and watched a few football games while having a few beers. But finally the highlight of my day arrived, my two girls returned home from their shopping trip.

* * *

**This is one of my longer chapters, hoped you enjoyed :)**

**Thanks for reading**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mike left Bella when they found out she was pregnant. Her new love Edward has raised the baby as his own daughter and plans to marry Bella. What happens when four years later someone from the past comes to destroy the family Edward made? AU OC ExB Human.**

* * *

EPOV

I had never been able to understand how the fuck woman could stay shopping for so long. I was baffled. All you did was walk around shops and try shit on, then buy it. Whenever Bella dragged me around, I either went straight to the music store and stayed in there hiding, or just sat in a chair in the corner of the shop where she was shopping. However I was always very willing to go in one shop, Victoria's Secret. I know boys, calm down.

I could stay in there for hours and watch Bella try things on and imagine what we could do with them. I never failed to leave that store without a hard on, and Bella just found it hilarious. Of course we never took Lilly in there because that would be fucking wrong. Bella had bought... things from that store on many occasions and we defiantly put them to good use. Calm the hell down, Cullen! Grandma naked, mom and dad having sex, Emmett naked. Ah, that's better.

At around 5pm Bella and Lilly finally came through the apartment door, with more bags than I could count. Lilly appeared to have been given a few smaller bags to carry, but I could only just make Bella out through the mountain she carried. I jogged over to her from my place on the couch and took as many from her as I could carry. I decided the best place would be our bedroom, so I walked down the corridor and plopped them down on the foot of the bed.

"Thank you baby, you have a good day?" She turned to me and pecked her lips against mine.

"Yeah, Jasper and dad stayed for a while, but dad was working so he had to leave early." I shrugged and sat down on the bed. Bella began to look through the bags and pull out many items to show me. After looking at many pieces of woman's clothing and a few home decorations I flopped down on then bed. I complimented her on all the things she had bought because I could picture her in them all and she looked beautiful.

"I got something for you" She announced while opening a small green bag.

"You didn't have to do that" I replied while sitting back up to look at her, god I was so lucky.

"Well I love you, so that means I get to" She smiled, causing me to grin back. "Here" She said and handed me a small wooden box. I looked down at it and as I read the words on the box, my eyes widened.

"A Willy Care Kit?" I asked incredulously. She smirked at me and nodded her head eagerly. "This elegant case of intimate essentials will keep his pecker in perfect order." I read from the box. "Baby I have more than a 'pecker'. This is wrong" I shook my head in protest.

"Don't flatter yourself Cullen. I thought it would be funny" She smiled and crawled up the bed to me so she was straddling me. I dropped the box to the side of me and placed my hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to tell me something here?" I smirked and gestured to the gift on the bed. Her eyes clouded over and I knew that I knew that look alright...

"Of course not, I love your cock just the way it is" She whispered and palmed my crotch.

"Bella" I moaned and placed my hand over hers to pull it away. "Baby, don't do that. Lilly's in the next room and you know that if you continue doing that, I won't be able to control myself" I replied huskily into her neck.

"God Edward" She moaned quietly while pulling my hair slightly. I kissed her lips quickly and moved my hands off her hips. She pulled back from me and sat down on the bed next to me. "So, open it then" She smirked and pointed to the wooden box that had been dropped on the covers next to me. I reached down and grabbed the box, not knowing what to expect when I opened it. All the contents we made of steel and were neatly arranged in their own little place.

I noticed each individual tool had a tag on them, so I picked the first one up.

"A silverware fluffing brush" I placed it back down in the box and took out a next one, continuing until I had read the tag on every one.

"Styling shears" I swallowed the saliva in my throat and saw Bella smirking next to me.

"Silverware sprucing mirror"

"Willy bracelet complete with mini medallion, for that special evening wear occasion "OH dear god.

"Baby, I'm not sure what to say" I murmured with a slight frown on my forehead. I couldn't decide if I was grossed out or horny.

"You don't have to say a thing" She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "And you are using that" She added.

"What's wrong with normal scissors?" I whined and placed the wooden box on the bedside table.

"Edward stop being a baby, you are trimming your dick" She ordered and threw all the empty bags in the corner of the room. She walked over to the closet and began putting her new clothes away.

"Fine" I pouted. "Hey where's Li-"

"Daddy!"

"There you are princess" I beamed when my little girl ran through the bedroom door. "You have a good day shopping?" She stopped dead in her tracks and ran back out the room.

I looked at Bella and frowned.

"Wait for it" Bella chuckled and carried on placing her new clothes in the closet. I looked back towards the door, frown still in place. A few seconds later Lilly came stumbling into the room carrying several shopping bags.

"Look what I bought, daddy!" She squealed excitedly. I got off the bed and took the bags from her so she could climb on to the bed. I placed them down next to her and then climbed on and sat behind her. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her hair, making sure she could reach her bags.

"What did you buy pumpkin?" I smiled.

"Well..." She started. "I got some new clips and bobbles for my hair. I got some new tops and jeans, I got some new panties, and some shoes" She got each item out as she explained them and placed them on my thigh. "Oh, and Auntie Rose bought me some eye shadow" She beamed, but my smile soon disappeared. I looked over at Bella who was giving me a pointed look, daring me to say anything.

"Bella, she is four years old!" I snapped, causing Lilly to flinch back from me. All my anger disappeared immediately and my eyes softened. The thought of my daughter been scared of me broke my heart and I was fucking ashamed I had raised my voice like that in front of her.

"Edward" Bella warned calmly so not to scare Lilly again.

"I sorry pumpkin, daddy didn't mean to scare you" I whispered into her hair and kissed her. I held her tightly against me and rocked her slightly, hoping she wasn't afraid of me.

"It's Ok daddy, I know you didn't mean to shout at mommy" Her saying that made me smile and kiss her head again.

"Good, but how about you leave those eye shadows until you are a little older?" I asked and took them from her hands and placed them on the bedside table, not giving her the option to protest.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because your too pretty already, you don't need that until you are older" I explained and saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Ok daddy" She smiled and gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips. "Daddy will you plat my hair?"

"Of course princess" She grabbed the new bobbles that Bella had bought her and handed them to me. I opened my legs and she climbed from my lap and sat in between them with her back to me. Fuck knows where I had learned to play, but Lilly asked me to do it regularly. She went to Bella when she wanted pig tails, because I just couldn't do that shit. It never turned out evenly and looked like a haystack. I was around halfway through the plat when I heard my mobile ringing from the living room.

"Baby, could you get that for me?" I asked Bella. She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Of course" She replied and walked out of the bedroom to get the phone.

"Thanks" I called after her and looked down at Lilly. "You okay pumpkin?" I asked her.

"Yes, I missed you today daddy" I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too princess" I smiled. "All done" I announced as I tied the bobble at the bottom of her plat.

"Yey!" She squealed. "Thank you daddy"

"Anytime" I smiled as she climbed off the bed. She ran out the bedroom to god knows where and I made my way into the living room. Lilly wasn't in the living room so I assumed she had gone into her bedroom. Bella was just finishing the call on my mobile as I walked in and smiled at her.

"Yeah that sounds great. Ok, we will see you tomorrow. What time?" She asked. There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Ok, love you too, bye" I raised my eyebrows at her as she ended the call.

"That your secret boyfriend?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah, he's taking me out tomorrow" She replied causally, however I could see straight through her. I stalked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"He's a lucky man" I mumbled as I kissed her neck. Her hands grazed my shoulder blades, up my neck and unto my hair.

"No, I think I'm the lucky the one, he's amazing in bed" She whispered huskily. Something in me snapped and I crashed my lips to hers. Her hands pulled roughly at my hair while mine were running up and down her back. Her tongue darted out from her lips and swept across my bottom lip, and I opened my own to let her in. Our tongues explored each others mouth, with moans and groans escaping turning me on even more.

"Edward" She whispered while pulling away to breathe.

"Hmmm?" I answered as I devoured her neck in soft kisses.

"Lilly" Was all she said.

"Arhhh" I whined like a bitch. I didn't care, I want my Bella and I wanted her now.

"Oh stop being a baby" She laughed and pulled away from me. She walked over to the couch and started plumping the cushions and straightening them out. "Hang on. Why would my secret boyfriend call your mobile?"

"I hate to tell you this baby, but I have been seeing him behind you back" I shook my head in fake disappointment at myself.

"Shut us, ass" She laughed at me.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked.

"Alice, she said she and Jasper are having Lilly so we can have a little alone time tomorrow night" She smirked and winked at me.

"Yeah? Well that was nice of them" I smiled at her. "How about we go out for dinner?"

"That sounds nice" She replied.

"Mommy?" We both turned to see Lilly standing in the doorway with a confused look on her little face.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What does getting marr-ied mean'd?" She asked. I looked at her with a frown, where had she heard that?

"Well when two people love each other, they get married. Why honey?" Bella asked her with a smile.

"Because in'd my book it says the princess and the prince get marr-ied. I didn't know what it mean'd" She shrugged sweetly.

"Oh ok baby. But you say it as all one word. Married" Bella grinned.

"M-arried. Ma-rried. Married" Lilly tried.

"Good job pumpkin" I smiled at her. She smiled back and skipped off down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Our daughter is so cute" I grinned at Bella.

"We have me to thank for that" She replied at made her way into the kitchen.

"As if, she's all me" I defended proudly. She gave me a cheeky smirk that said she didn't believe me and opened the fridge. "Have you eaten?" She asked me.

"I had a sandwich earlier, but I'm not hungry" I shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water while she had the fridge door open.

"Okay, well I'm going to make Lilly some spaghetti. We had something while we were shopping but I know she'll be getting hungry"

"Ok baby" I kissed her forehead softly and walked into the living room.

"Daddy?" Lilly called from her bedroom a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Can'd you come here please?" I put my bottle of water down on the coffee table and made my way to her bedroom.

"What's up princess?" I asked when I walked in. She was stood in front of her TV with her hands on her hips.

"My TV is brokened" She frowned. The screen was just a fuzzy mess of black and white. I walked over to it and pulled her back from it a little so I could take a closer look. I turned it around so I could look and saw the problem immediately.

"Baby did you take the Ariel out?" I asked her and looked over my shoulder.

"No, but uncle Emmett was trying to fix it the other day" She explained. Hah, I should have known Emmett was involved. I placed the Ariel in the right plug and the screen came to life immediately.

"There you go, uncle Em had put the Ariel in the wrong plug, that's all" I smiled and turned her TV back around.

"Oh, thank you daddy" She smiled and grabbed the remote, putting on one of her kiddie programs. I had argued with Bella that Lilly was too young for her own TV in her bedroom, but as you can see I lost once again. Damn those big brown eyes.

After Lilly had her spaghetti and the three of us watched TV in the living room, it was already 7:30pm.

"Come on princess, bath time!" I yelled from the bathroom. I was sat on my knees beside the bath with my hands in the water checking the temperature. I had put bubbles and her plastic toys in; she loved having them in there with her. Bella and I took it in turns of bathing her, most of the time we ended up arguing about it because be both enjoyed playing with her in the bath.

"Here I am daddy!" He squealed as she appeared at the bathroom door.

"There you are! Now come on over the water's getting cold" I smiled at her as I rose to my feet. She ran over to me and stood in front of me, raising her arms. I reached down and pulled her little pink dress over her head and threw it in the corner of the room. I pulled her leggings and pants off and carefully lifted her into the bath. She absolutely loved her bath times so there was a huge smile on her face when she sat down.

I pulled off my t-shirt and pulled down my jeans and boxers and got into the bath.

"Make room for daddy!" She squealed and splashed the water with her hands making the bubbles go all over her face. I sat down at the other end of the bath near the taps so we sat opposite each other, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. The bubbles had gone all over her chin so it looked like she had a beard.

"Come here" I laughed and reached across to wipe of the bubbles before they went in her mouth. Quickly she reached down and collected a handful of bubbles, then slapping them on my face.

"Daddy! You look so funny!" She laughed making me smile and laugh along with her. "Mommy!" She yelled and did the same to her face with bubbles again. Bella came in a few seconds with a smile on her face. When she saw us she burst out laughing and shook her head.

"You two do really look funny" She laughed. She walked over to the bath and kneeled down beside it, dipping her hands in the water.

"Daddy looks like Santa Claus" Lilly giggled and splashed again, wetting Bella and I. Bella looked at the both of us in the bath together and her eyes glazed over. I knew that when she saw Lilly and I together it made her so happy, and it made me happy to think she thought I was doing a good job at being a father.

"I love you" I whispered to Bella and leaned to the side so I could kiss her lips quickly.

"I love you too" She smiled against my lips. I pulled back and burst out laughing. She had bubbles all around her mouth from my chin; she looked like she had rabies.

"What about me?" Lilly pouted in front of me.

"And I love you" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"And so do I" Bella grinned and leaned further over the edge of the bath and kissed Lilly's lips.

"Good, I love mummy and daddy too" She beamed with her cute toothy grin. I kissed her forehead softly and wiped the bubbles off her again. After around half an hour the water began to get cool so we decided to get out. Bella had left to get Lilly's bed ready for her while I lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her up in a huge towel.

"Daddy, how come'd you so tall?" She asked randomly as I dressed her in the Cinderella pajamas that Bella had brought in a few minutes ago.

"Because baby when you get older, you get taller too" I explained while gently drying her hair with the towel.

"Oh" Was all she said, telling me that was all she needed to understand.

"Come on princess, bedtime" I told her and picked her up, resting her on my hip and her face in my neck. She brought her right hand up and started playing with the stubble on my jaw.

"How come'd I don't have a hairy face?" I couldn't help but laugh at how curious she was. Ever since she could talk she was asking questions, she was so intelligent for a four year old.

"Because princess, you are a pretty little girl. Only boys get a hairy face, when they get old" I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"How old are you daddy?"

"I'm a very old man" I told her.

"Mommy, daddy's an old man!" Lilly yelled as we walked into her bedroom just as Bella was turning on the bedside light.

"I know he is baby, so old" Bella smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. "Right come on, bed time Missy" Bella announced and took Lilly from me. Since I bathed with her it was Bella's turn to tuck her into bed. I stood and watched as Bella pulled back the bed covers and gently laid Lilly down on the mattress.

"What story tonight, sweetie?" Bella asked softly while stroking Lilly's wet hair away from her face.

"Erm, Jack and the beanstalk" Lilly replied sweetly. Bella grabbed the book from the bookshelf and walked back to the bed. Lilly scooted over and Bella lay down next to her getting comfortable.

"Night princess" I said as I walked over to the bed and leaned over Bella. I kissed Lilly's lips goodnight and then her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy" She replied sleepily.

"I'll see you in bed, baby" I whispered to Bella and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Ok" She smiled lazily at me before opening the book. I closed the bedroom door behind me and made my way to the living room to check everything was off. I checked the front door was locked and all the windows before switching off the lights and walking back to our bedroom.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweats before stripping down to my boxers and putting them on. I decided to leave a t shirt off, I would be too warm. I grabbed all the decorative cushions of the bed that were utterly pointless and threw them in the chair in the corner of the bedroom. When I was finally settled in bed I grabbed the remote off the table, but saw that the dick trimmer set was still there. All I could do was shake my head and chuckle as I turned on the TV.

There wasn't much on as usual so I settled on 'Jimmy Kimmel Live!". It had been on around half an hour and after watching for a few minutes I understood they were interviewing some English actor. For some reason the show had been scheduled to be on earlier because of some other show that was on later that night. Around 20 minutes later Bella came in with a small smile on her face.

"Hey baby" She smiled and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of small shorts and a tank top. She started to undress and my eyes moved further and further away from the English twat on the screen. My eyes raked her body up and down several times and I could feel myself getting aroused. She slowly took off her bra letting her breasts fall free, causing a small moan to escape my lips. Luckily she didn't hear me and seemed to be completely oblivious to the show she was putting on for me.

When she was finally dressed and I swear I drooled when she pulled the shorts up her creamy legs, she chucked her dirty clothes into the hamper. She skipped over to the bed and I tried so hard not to stare at her chest as her breasts bounced, but failed miserably.

"Hey!" She yelled playfully and snapped her fingers in front of my face, obviously catching me in the act.

"Sorry" I smiled apologetically and looked back at the screen. Bella got into bed and snuggled into my side, resting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek on the crown of her head.

"Baby who is that guy?" I asked, gesturing to the guy on the screen.

"I don't know, he sounds English though" I felt her shrug.

"Yeah, is it Hugh Grant?" I asked her seriously.

"Baby just because he's English it doesn't make him Hugh Grant. You think every English person is Hugh Grant!" She laughed causing me to squeeze her hip.

"Well I don't know any other English actors, especially not this clown" I defended and pointed to the screen.

"You're just jealous. If you battered for the other team you would so want to tap that" She explained then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"No I wouldn't, his accent is annoying"

"He may think your American accent is annoying" She smiled up at me.

"Cool, he can for all I care. He doesn't have to sit and listen to me ramble on, me on the other hand..." I shook my head in discus.

"You so cute" She grinned and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"I know" I mumbled and kissed her again.

"We'll be back after the break, and Robert Pattinson will be answering your questions!" Jimmy Kimmels voice sounded from the TV.

"Ah Robert Pattinson! Alice loves him" Bella explained to me, putting her head back on my chest.

"I thought you didn't know who he was?" I frowned.

"I only know him by name, she goes on about how hot he is all the time" She shrugged against me.

"Oh, well I've never heard of him" I mumbled.

"Me either" She replied softly.

"You want to go to sleep baby?" I asked while stroking her cheek.

"Hmmmm" She sighed and then yawned.

"Is Lilly out?"

"Yeah, I was only 5 minutes into the story before she fell asleep, so I just lay with her for a bit"

I reached for the remote and shut of the TV, placing it back on the bedside table. I pulled the covers over us further and settled us down into the mattress.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you" I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, night" She replied sleepily. After a few minutes I felt her body relax against mine and her breathing even out, signaling she was asleep. I followed soon after, excited for our 'Alone Time' the following evening...

* * *

**Long chapter :)**

**So sorry about the wait dudes, but I have been working on my other story. Once you start working on a story it's hard to disconnect yourself from it and work on another. But I managed.*Pat on the back for me* :)**

**Really loving the reviews you guys are leaving, and I would love to read more. Hint, Hint. I try really hard to reply to all the reviews and answer any questions you have, but if I don't then I do apologize. It's because I am a little busy not because I'm an ass, I promise.**

**Over and out...**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"Alice, let me in!" I yelled through my bedroom door and banged on it roughly.

"Fuck off, Edward!" She screeched back at me. She had Bella trapped in there for the last hour and a half getting her ready for our date tonight. Alice and Jasper had called around to collect Lilly at around 6pm and Alice decided to stay and make over Bella.

As usual I had a hard time saying goodbye to my little girl; I hated her being away from Bella and me. However she was all too happy to be spending the night with her aunt and uncle, so that made it a little easier. She had explained to me that she was four years old which was apparently old enough to be attending sleepovers.

"Bella it's 7:30pm, our reservation is at 8pm" I explained in a more calm voice through the door, it wasn't Bella I was pissed with. I could only imagine what Alice was doing to her in there. Probably had her strapped down to a chair as she curled her hair. Or had a neck brace on her while she applied her makeup.

"I know sweetie we're nearly done, I promise." She yelled back sweetly. I let out a huge breath and rolled my eyes, how could it take this long to get ready? When I woke up this morning I had made a reservation at a restaurant Bella had never been to, but would hopefully like. I hadn't actually been myself but I had heard great things about it.

Bella and I rarely had an opportunity to go out alone or on dates, we always had Lilly to look after. But as much as I did love spending alone time with Bella, I would never chose it over our daughter. She really did have me wrapped around her little finger.

Our friends didn't have any children of their own yet so they offered to look after Lilly whenever we did get chance to go out, and for that we were lucky to have them. I honestly couldn't wait until Rose and Emmett had a kind, I was looking forward to see how fucked up it turned out.

After giving up waiting outside the bedroom I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch. Lilly had left the TV on when she left earlier in the day and it was still playing, fuck knows what it was. After nearly 10 minutes I heard the bedroom door down the hall open and heels on the wooden floor. I tuned off the TV and stood up waiting for Bella to enter the room.

"Baby I'm so sorry, Alice was just-" Bella started talking as she made her way down the corridor and froze when she walked into the living room. Even if she had carried on with her sentence I wouldn't have known what she was saying. She looked absolutely stunning.

A dark silk magenta dress hugged her curves in all the right places and made her look breathtaking. There was a black bow around the waist showing off her thin figure and the dress came down to her knees, making her legs look fucking amazing. The color of the dress contrasted with her skin and she had on light make up, not that she needed it. On her feet she had a pair of plain black high heels that just screamed 'fuck me' and made her legs look even longer. Silver diamond earrings dangled from her ears, the ones I bought her last Christmas and there was a plain silver diamond bangle on her wrist.

"Baby, you look beautiful" I whispered as I made my way over to her with my eyes still glued to her body. I reached her and kissed her lips passionately while wrapping my arms around her, wanting as much of her as I could at that minute.

"I could say the same about you" She giggled breathlessly and looked me up and down lustfully when she pulled away. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Bella I am in no way beautiful. Handsome maybe?" I smirked cheekily and wiggled my eyebrows.

"No. I'm going with beautiful" She smiled and pulled me in for another tender kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip causing her to moan into my mouth.

"Oh please, you do realize your reservation is in 20 minutes, right?" Alice asked as she walked into the living room hands on hip.

"Nah we're good, we can stay here" I mumbled into Bella's neck and my hands massaged her hips.

"Like hell you are! I didn't spend the last hour and a half of my life making over Bella for you to stay in and fuck each other! Now go!" She yelled, ushering us out of the front door.

"Fine, fine! We're going. Thanks for everything, Alice" Bella smiled and kissed her cheek as we walked out the front door.

"Don't worry about it. You guys get going and I'll lock up, then I'm off to spend time with that beautiful daughter of yours and my husband" She beamed at us.

"Thanks again, Alice" I chuckled and pulled Bella towards the elevator. I held her hand on our way down to the lobby and she kissed my cheek sweetly.

"So where are we going?" She asked excitedly as we exited the elevator. Bill the doorman greeted us and pulled open the doors politely. Bill had worked here for as many years as I could remember, in fact I'm pretty sure he was here before me.

"Good evening, Bill" I smiled. I always acknowledged him; he had become a good friend over the years. I would say he was around 60 years old with his once black hair grey now, and had friendly intelligent eyes.

"Hey Edward, Bella" He smiled warmly at my girl. She smiled and said hello as I pulled her outside and down the sidewalk to my car.

"Edward, where are we going? I hate not knowing" She asked again as I opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. I shut the door and ran around to the driver's side, getting in my seat and slammed the door shut behind me.

"It's a surprise, but we have just 15 minutes to get there" I chuckled while looking at the clock on the dashboard. I started the engine of the red Audi A5; we decided to take the family car as mine was in the underground car park. I pulled away from the curb and sped through the busy streets of New York, dodging pedestrians as they steeped out into the road. Fucking idiots.

I removed my hand from the gearstick and grabbed Bella's hand in my own and kissed it softly. She was looking out of the passenger window and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked as I placed our intertwined hands back on her lap. She stroked the back of my hand lightly with the pad of her thumb, tickling me slightly. She turned her head to look at me and smiled warmly.

"Just thinking about I happy I am" She whispered honestly.

"I love you" I smiled and kissed her hand again.

"I love you, Edward" Around ten minutes later we pulled up outside the restaurant and I could tell it was busy just by looking at the outside.

"Good job I made a reservation" I muttered before getting out the car and running around to Bella's side. I opened her door and held out my hand to help her out which she accepted.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe as she looked at the building in front of us.

"This is L'Atelier. I hear the food is amazing" I smiled and led her through the huge wooden doors. A big smile lit up her face as we entered the restaurant and I couldn't help but smile too, that's all I ever wanted to see. Her smile. The room was decorated in deep reds and dark oak and high golden ceilings. There was a huge oak bar to the far end of the restaurant that served basically any drink you required and had around fourteen seats situated around it. The tables were individually decorated beautifully with candles and flowers and had maroon silk table cloths covering them.

"Edward, this is beautiful" She whispered while looking around with wide eyes.

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly. I walked us over to the reservation with my arm around her waist; there was a young girl on the desk.

"Sir, madam" She smiled at us, her eyes lingering on me a little too long for my liking. I tightened my grip around Bella's waist and pulled her further into my side, trying to show the girl to back off.

"Hello, I have a reservation for two under Cullen" I said politely to her and looked down at Bella who looked like she wanted to laugh. I squeezed her hip in warning and smirked down at her.

"Ah yes" The girl confirmed as she looked down at a book on the stand. "I see you booked one of our private tables Mr. Cullen?" She smiled at me and battered her eyelashes.

"Yes, that's right" I replied without moving my eyes from Bella. I heard the waitress in front of us sigh and then she grabbed two menus.

"This way please" She smiled and led us through the restaurant. I noticed nearly all eyes were on us as we passed and I couldn't blame them, Bella looked absolutely breathtaking at my side. The waitress led us to the back of the restaurant at to a table in the corner, just as I required. I wanted a secluded table away from prying eyes and interruptions; I wanted Bella to enjoy tonight.

"Here you are, Sir" The waitress smiled at me. I thanked her and handed her a tip which I saw Bella frown at. I walked over to her chair and pulled it out for Bella. She smiled at me and sat down while stroking my forearm. I walked back around the table and sat in the chair next to her, because I defiantly wasn't sitting all the way across the table from her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked as she stood there smiling at me. She was actually beginning to make me uncomfortable. Bella obviously noticed this and grabbed my hand on top of the table, inter winding them and smiled at me.

"How about a bottle of your best champagne?" Bella asked at the young girl, she was obviously not bothered by how the waitress was looking me up and down. But as most couples would get jealous when their partners got ogled, it actually made us smile. Seeing that another person found the person you love attractive and that you get them all to yourself is really a great feeling. We trusted and loved each other to know that we would never peruse the flirting from other people.

"Very good, Madam" The girl smiled and walked off towards the bar. I turned to look at Bella and she was smiling at me.

"You're so cute when you are uncomfortable" She giggled while stroking my hand in her own. I just shrugged and grinned at her. "Well I suppose you can't help being so gorgeous" She laughed gently.

"Well I suppose you don't realize that every pair of male eyes in this room is looking at you right now" I smirked at her as I leaned forward. Her eyes widened and she turned around to scan the room. She turned back to me and smiled uncomfortably and I chuckled.

"Not nice being uncomfortable love, is it?" I smirked at her cheekily.

"Yes OK, smartass" She frowned but I knew she was playing.

Dinner was very pleasant and we were always touching, either holding hands or Bella's foot stroking my thigh so high up that she could probably count the change in my pockets. We discussed different things like Lilly starting school next month and inviting my parents around to our place next week for a meal. The waitress still hadn't backed off so I began to ignore her, but that seemed to make her try even harder. Suddenly I felt something grab my crotch under the table.

"Bella" I growled loudly and hit the table with my fist, causing a few tables around us to look at us with wide eyes.

"Yes baby?" She smiled at me, fuck she knew what she was doing to me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as my eyes rolled backwards. She began to move her hand against me and it felt fucking amazing.

"What I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on you earlier. You have no idea how sexy you look in your suit" She whispered in a rough sexy voice. Tonight I had decided to wear my new suit that I bought a few weeks ago. It was slightly tight fitted and a dark grey color. I had paired it with a black button down shirt and had the first two top buttons unfastened, leaving a little bit of breathing space.

"Baby you can't say thing like that" I moaned and started to move my hips against her palm, trying to the friction I craved.

"And whys that?" I asked me. Her perfectly sculptured eyebrows were raised seductively and her eyes had clouded over with lust.

"Because if you carry on I will take you on this table right now" I whispered huskily as I leaned into her. Her eyes closed and a moan escaped her plump lips, making me even harder again my trousers.

"Take me home, Edward" She whispered to me, her voice rough and so sexy. I shouted the waitress for the bill and she brought it over almost immediately. When I paid for the pricey meals I grabbed her hand and almost dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Have a good evening, Sir" A waiter smiled at me as we exited the main door he was holding open for us. I muttered a thank you and pulled Bella to the car that I had parked a little further down the road. I opened her door and she all but jumped in before I shut it and ran to my side. Once inside and pulling away from our space, Bella's hand went back to my crotch, palming it slowly. I growl escaped my lips and I pressed my foot harder on the accelerator, wanting to get home as quick as possible.

"Baby I want you so bad" She murmured in my ear causing her breath to tickle it. Without thinking my hands jerked on the steering wheel at her words, causing the car to go a little bit too far to the right.

"Bella, if you don't stop we won't make it home" I told her breathlessly. She pouted and removed her hand from me, her sexy smirk still in place. Although I was thankful she had removed it so I could drive without killing us both, there was a part of me that just wanted to grab it and put it back.

When I pulled up outside out apartment I found a parking space almost directly outside. Bella got out herself before I did and met me at her door. I grabbed her hand in mine tightly and we walked into the building.

"You guys have a nice evening?" Bill asked as we passed him. It was around 10pm by now so the lobby wasn't very busy.

"Great" I smiled at him and dragged Bella to the elevator. I waited impatiently for it to come, wondering if the stairs were the quicker option. However a few seconds later the doors opened and I ushered Bella inside.

"You like mirrors?" I cocked an eyebrow at her as the doors closed and I pressed for our floor number.

"Yes…" She breathed.

I grinned and pulled her body flush against mine. Thankfully the elevator was empty except for us. "I like the mirrors," I whispered, ghosting my hand along her side. I spun her around to face me and leaned down to press my lips to hers. She moaned and I spun her around, pressing her up against the elevator wall. I groaned as she wrapped her leg up around my hip, pressing my hard cock firmly against her.

"Already?" She whispered, obviously shocked that I could be ready for her so quickly.

"I'm always ready for you." I whispered as my lips moved against her neck. The stubble on my chin tickled her skin causing her to moan. "Are you ready for me?" I asked while pushing my hips into hers again.

"Yes" She nodded frantically, her eyes fluttering shut as I swirled my tongue across her earlobe.

We both sighed as the elevator door sounded again. There was no way we were already to the 12th floor so someone was obviously opening the elevator.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled in disbelief. I opened my eyes as Bella distanced herself from me slightly. One of our neighbors entered as the doors opened on what I realized was the 8th floor.

"Hey Edward, Bella" Mr. Green smiled at us kindly. He was around 45 years old and moved in her a couple of years after I did, although a while before Bella did.

"Hello Frank" Bella smiled back at him.

Trying to be discrete I spun Bella around and held her close to me, pressing her back roughly into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and went back to placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. She moaned and straightened up her posture, probably wondering why I was acting this affectionate in front of our neighbor. It wasn't like she minded, she had once told me how been affectionate in public was a huge turn on for her. I guess she was just surprised by actions. My hand dipped lower, making its way over her hip and onto her firm ass.

I laughed under my breath and maneuvered my fingers to her front, brushing close to her center. Frank shifted uncomfortably beside us. She unconsciously bucked her hips forward so she could feel my fingers brush against her. I leaned down and started tugging at her ear with my teeth.

"You have no idea how bad I want to take you right here," I whispered quietly into her ear. The elevator came to a stop at our floor and I stepped out, pulling Bella along with her hand in my own. I walked quickly down the corridor and stopped when we reached our apartment door, looking at Bella expectantly.

"Oh" She laughed and reached into her black clutch and retrieved the door key. Her hands were trembling as she unlocked it and I couldn't help but smile at the effect I still had on her, even after all these years. Once the door was open I pushed in and follow her, slamming the door shut behind me with my foot. Bella walked over to the couch and placed her bag down. I hardly gave her chance to turn back around before I strode over to her and crashed my lips against hers.

Our lips moved together hungrily and in perfect sync. Her lips were soft like normal and were so desperate against mine; I couldn't get enough of her. My tongue came out from in between my lips traced along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly accepted my request and parted her lips, letting my tongue slide in between them. I moaned into her mouth as she did the same with her tongue.

My hands that were in her hair began to move down her body at a slow pace, wanting to feel every curve of her body. They stopped on her hips and I pushed her back into the nearest wall. She moaned in to my mouth again at my roughness and her fingers that were tangled in my hair pulled tightly making me hiss.

"Fuck Bella" My lips began to travel along her jaw while my hands rose up to her perfect breasts.

"Edward" She gasped as I began to rub her peaks through the material of her dress. My mouth slowly returned to hers eagerly and my hands moved down to her thighs. I lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. I could feel her warm center through my trousers pressed up against my hard erection. Not being able to wait any longer I pulled us away from the wall and began walking down the corridor, not removing my mouth from hers.

I pushed my tongue back in her mouth and wrapped it around her own. My moans were getting louder as I walked us into our bedroom. I kicked open the door and walked over to the bed. I gently laid her down on her back and unwound her legs from around my waist, but she kept her fingers tangled in my hair.

"Baby I love you so much" I groaned in to her mouth as she yanked on my hair. I laid myself down in between her thighs, wanting to feel her against me gain. I had become even harder in the last few minutes and it felt amazing pressed up against her. My hands slipped around the back of her head and into her long curly hair. I pulled her face to mine again and kissed her with as much passion as I could. Her arms wound around my neck pulling me fully on top of her. My tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking for entrance once again. She opened her mouth and my tongue slowly slid in, massaging hers. I groaned in to her mouth, which she also returned.

"Baby I need you now" I murmured against her lips, kissing them again and again.

"Just give me two minutes, OK?" She answered breathlessly, pulling away from me and heading into our bathroom adjoined to our bedroom. I smirked at her form as she walked out of the room, loving the effect she had on me. I stripped down to my boxers, feeling myself straining against the material. I lay back on the bed putting my hands behind my head and my legs crossed at the ankles.

After what felt like hours I heard the bathroom door open and turned my head slightly to see Bella. She was standing in the doorway wearing a black baby doll and a black G-string, and it looked like leather. My eyes widened and my cock was suddenly rock hard as I took in the rest of her. Thigh high stockings and black stilettos. She had one hand resting on the doorframe and the other was on her hip. She was swinging something from her index finger. I focused on the metal objects hanging from her fingertip. Handcuffs.

"Baby?" I breathed out, my voice cracking. Smooth Edward, really. She smirked and started to stalk across the room.

"Don't move, Edward." She ordered in a strong voice. I immediately lay back down and she continued towards me. My eyes were glued to her and my breathing became heavy.

"I…erh….what…" I stuttered, not being able to create an understandable sentence. She brought her finger up to her lips silencing me.

"Shhhh…. Tonight Edward, I am going to make you scream my name so loud the neighbors will be up all night" She said matter-of-factly. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard come out of her mouth. She made it to the edge of the bed and I reached towards her, wanting to pull her down to me and love her.

"Oh no," she said firmly. "Keep your hands to yourself. You are mine tonight I will do whatever I want to you."

I dropped my arms and almost came in my boxers' right then. Unable to form any coherent thoughts at that point, I just nodded dumbly as she crawled onto the bed. She straddled my stomach and grabbed my wrist.

"Just to make sure you behave," She purred and snapped one of the handcuffs onto my wrist, reaching over me. Her perfect, leather clad breasts were hovering over my face, and she then secured the other half of the cuffs to the bedpost. She slowly sat back, brushing her breasts across my face again before grabbing my other wrist and repeating the process with the second set of handcuffs.

She moved off the bed and I almost whimpered. My hips thrust towards her, my cock begging her for attention.

My eyes were still glued to her as she started to roll one stocking down her smooth, long leg. When she reached her ankle, she slipped off her shoe, pulled the stocking off and then placed her foot back in the shoe.

When she crawled back onto the bed, she straddled my thighs and my hips bucked involuntarily, my boxer clad cock jumping towards her in an effort to escape its restraints. A big, sexy smile spread across her face.

"Somebody's impatient, baby" She chuckled as her fingers ran under the waistband of my shorts causing me to groan. Slowly she started to pull them down, sliding her body down my legs as she removed them, which caused my body to shudder. She tossed my boxers to the floor and grabbed the stockings off the floor next to the bed. She tied one around my ankle and secured the other end to the foot post of the bed, and then she repeated this for the other ankle.

"Now that I have you where I want you, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled as she crawled back up my body, brushing herself against my erection. My eyes rolled back and I let out moan at the contact.

"Anything you want, baby" I managed to pant. I was completely at her mercy and loving every minute of it.

She kissed the hollow behind my ear and I tilted my head to the side, allowing her full access to my skin. I got lost in the sensations coursing through me as she licked and sucked at my neck, slowly making her way down to my collarbone and then continuing down my chest. Her hands followed the trail her lips made, her nails scratching me lightly. The slight pain they caused only seemed to increase my pleasure.

I moaned as her lips closed over one of my nipples and her tongue swirled around it, causing it to harden and become even more sensitive. Then she gently bit it, a hiss escaped from my mouth as my back arched slightly. I felt her smile into my chest before she raised herself up to sit on my stomach.

Our eyes met and she looked at me with a sexy smile on her full lips. She reached behind her and pulled the baby doll over her head, releasing her beautiful round breasts from their leather confines. After tossing it across the room, she gazed down at me with the most lustful crazed look in her eyes, it made me shudder again. In one swift motion, she pulled at the ties securing her panties on her hips. She grabbed the silk item and tossed it away to join the other material on the floor.

If I hadn't been tied to the damn bed, I would have had her pinned to it in a heartbeat at that moment. She carefully turned herself around so that her back was facing me, but she was still straddling my torso. Her hands found their way to the tops of my thighs and her fingers dug into my flesh as she raised herself up, tilting her feet slightly so that the heels of her shoes lightly grazed my skin with each movement.

That position gave me a perfect view of her slick folds, glistening with her arousal. At that moment, all I could think about was her taste, her smell… The cold steel of my restraints bit into my wrists as I tried in vain to reach her again, to pull her to me so I could bury myself in her.

"Bella please." My voice was barely above a whisper as my breath came in short, sharp gasps. I was beyond the point of caring that I was fucking begging her, I needed her so bad "Please, baby" I begged again. "Let me-" I was cut off as she wrapped her mouth around my throbbing cock. "Fuck yes!"

My head fell back into the pillow and my eyes squeezed shut. My hips bucked into her mouth as she began to bob at an agonizingly slow pace, swirling her tongue around the tip every time she pulled back.

"Bella….I can't…I'm….going to…" I moaned and she stopped immediately causing me to actually whimper that time.

"Not yet, baby" she said firmly, looking over her shoulder again. Then as if to give me time to recover, she swung one leg over my body and knelt beside me. A small smirk formed on her face as she took in my appearance.

My breathing was frantic and my heart was thundering in my chest, unable to keep up with the demand for blood throughout my body. My eyes were most likely wild and hooded and the doctor in me wondered briefly if she was actually trying to kill me. However the man in me really couldn't fucking care less.

As I started to regain what little control I had left, I felt movement on the bed. I looked over to see Bella once again inching her way up my body until she was kneeling next to my head. She reached up and grabbed the top of the headboard with both hands. I stopped breathing entirely when she swung her leg over and rested her knee next to my ear, her wet, inviting center hovering just out of my reach.

A loud growl escaped my throat as I let out the breath I'd been holding, blowing warm air over her overheated core. This time it was her turn to moan. She brought one hand down and began rubbing and teasing her bundle of nerves, which were a mere inch away from my eager mouth.

"Baby, please," I pleaded.

"What do you want, Edward?" she demanded.

"You." That's all I could get out of my mouth.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you want," she breathed, almost panting.

"I want to taste you. I need to taste you," I begged her. She removed her hand and slowly lowered herself onto my waiting mouth. The moment my lips make contact with hers, I let out a loud moan that vibrated through her body. Her hips bucked in response and I lost myself in her, my tongue delving as deeply as it could, alternating between lapping and thrusting. The mewls and whimpers that passed Bella's lips were music to my ears.

I lapped up as much of her as possible, savoring every drop, which made my dick even harder. It was throbbing to the point of being painful. Who knew that pleasure and pain could be such a delicious combination?

She started to tremble when I moved my attention to her clit, nipping and sucking at it. Her fingers made a squeaking noise as she gripped the headboard more tightly. Suddenly, she raised herself off of me and I almost cried at the loss.

"I want to come around your cock" she stated breathlessly as she backed herself down my body, settling just above on my now raging erection. As she rubbed her pussy up and down my length, my eyes rolled back and my brain clouded in a lust filled haze.

"Open your eyes, Edward." I obeyed the command to see Bella poised, ready to guide my engorged member into her pussy. My breath hitched as I anticipated her next move. Suddenly she slammed herself down on me, taking my entire length in one swift movement.

"Oh God, Bella!" I yelled and moaned at the same time as my vision blurred and my whole body started to tremble.

"Yes!" she cried, her head falling back and her back arching, thrusting her breasts towards me. She moaned loudly as she began to rock her hips slowly, the movement causing me to tense up in an effort to hold on to the last scrap control that remained.

Inch by excruciating inch she raised herself up again, until just my tip remained inside her, only to come back down as quickly as before. This time my hips rose to meet hers, driving myself even deeper into her wet heat. She picked up the speed and found a rhythm that my hips met every time. I watched as her breasts bounced and a thin film of sweat coated her entire body as she rode me.

Hard.

"You're so beautiful, baby" I croaked out looking at up her feeling all the love and lust I felt for her hit me at once. The knot in my stomach was almost at breaking point when I felt her walls clench around me.

"Now, baby. Come with me now." I ordered her.

Immediately I was consumed by the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm of my life. The sparks of electricity became lightning bolts, exploding through every inch of my flesh. White light blinded me as every muscle in my body tensed. Bella's own orgasm milked me as I twitched and bucked beneath her, shouting her name over and over and unable to say or think anything else. Lost in wave after wave of intense pleasure, I was sure that I was experiencing more than one release. Bella collapsed on top of my chest as I tried to regain my senses.

We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, still joined together, breathing heavily and exhausted.

"You're all mine" She mumbled into my chest before reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve something from the drawer. I heard the key clinking into the handcuffs and soon both wrists were free from their constraints. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around the beauty in front of me, wanting to hold her close.

"All yours, forever," I whispered into her hair and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you Edward Cullen" She replied sleepily.

Quite long chapter, hope you enjoyed the art of seduction ;)

**Reviews please, wanting to get it up to 100...**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

The next month went by so fast, I couldn't understand where it had gone. It all seemed to pass by so quickly before a blink of the eye. Around two weeks ago Alice had called our apartment to announce that her and Jasper we expecting a baby. She explained that it was due in May of next year and they were so excited. We all went to their place to celebrate and Rose and Emmett told us that they were trying too.

I couldn't get the image out of my head of Emmett surrounded in diapers and milk bottles, and a screaming baby in his arms. I would seriously give it a day before he called up Bella or I to babysit so he could go out and relax.

While we were at Alice and Jasper's I couldn't help but notice the look in Bella's eyes when talking about being pregnant and it made me smile. It made me think about our future and what it held for us, and I defiantly saw more children. I had always seen myself with a big family and Lilly and Bella were just the start of it. I wanted to give Lilly the brothers and sisters she wanted, and Bella the babies she wanted.

We had been laid in bed a few nights ago and discussed what we both wanted in our futures. We both wanted a nice house in the suburbs with a swing set and a hopefully friendly dog digging holes in the lawn. Our children running around in their swimming costumes having a water fight on a hot summer day. Then me yelling at the dog for digging while Bella wrapped all our children in one big towel and dried them off.

Then years later when we are old and grey our grandchildren running around the house and staying over while their parents finally have a chance to go out. We both laughed when that thought appeared, because that exactly what Bella and I are like now.

The truth was that we were both so happy that we wanted to get started on those plans. We had chosen our life together and we wanted to start living it. So after a few hours of talking and making love we decided that we were going to try for another baby. We were in such a happy place there is nothing we wanted more.

When we told Lilly that in a few months she may have a little brother or sister she was ecstatic. She ran straight to her bedroom and started dividing up her toys that her sibling would be able to play with and also sorting through the clothes in her closet.

She had started school a week ago and was really enjoying it. She absolutely loved her teacher and she adored Lilly back. She had made friends with loads of children and one little girl in particular called Daisy. She had brought home loads of pictures that she had painted and even made Bella a bracelet.

I had been working none stop these last few weeks so I had only had a chance to pick her up twice, but I absolutely loved it. The look on her face when she saw you walk through the door was the most amazing thing ever. She talked none stop on the way home in the car about all the things she had done and I could have listened to her forever. Apparently a little boy called Joe had kissed her yesterday, and with that I felt I had no choice to kick his ass, we maybe his parents because he was a little young to be involved in violence.

"Excuse me?" My head snapped up and brought me out of my thoughts as someone spoke next to me. I looked up to see a young woman with dark brown hair and glasses smiling warmly at me. I quickly realized it was Lilly's teacher and smiled back at her.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I'm Miss Denali, Lilly's teacher. I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful little girl your daughter is. She polite and sweet and so friendly, you should be proud of her" She smiled up at me.

"Thank you, I am really proud of her-"

"Daddy!" I looked in the direction of the squeal and saw my daughter running to me from across the room. I crouched down and held my arms wide open for her to run into.

"Hey baby" I grinned at her and pulled her into my chest. She squealed again and hugged me back, burying her face into my neck. I stood back up with her clinging to me and smiled at Miss Denali.

"Thanks again. I'm not sure if Bella will be bringing her in tomorrow, but I'll try to myself" I smiled and grabbed Lilly's backpack of the hook near the door. I noticed there were a few mums all stood in the corner of the classroom. They were giggling and whispering while looking me up and down, and one even blew me a kiss.

"That's fine, bye Lilly. See you tomorrow" Miss Denali smiled and waved at the little girl in my arms.

"Bye Miss Denali" She grinned back and blew her a kiss. I laughed and walked us back to the car with her rested on my hip and her bag in my other hand.

"So little girl, you ready to go shopping?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Yes! Why don't you get a pink one? Or a purple one?" She asked excitedly while playing with the collar of my t shirt.

"As amazing as that sound princess I think we should stick with silver like we decided" I chuckled and shifted her on my hip as she was slipping. I finally reached my car and opened the backseat to place Lilly in her booster seat. She was bouncing up and down excitedly and I was still chuckling as I got into the driver's side.

"You ready to go pumpkin?" I smiled back at her over my shoulder while starting the engine and pulling out of the car park.

"Yes daddy!" She yelled and smiled her toothy grin at me through the mirror. I drove us through the busy streets of New York and traffic until we finally pulled up outside Bloomingdales. I pulled into an empty car space and jogged around to Lilly's door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You want daddy to carry you or you want to walk?" I asked her. She put her finger on her chin which indicated she was thinking, she was too damn cute. After a few seconds she smiled and held out her arms to me.

"Carry me?" She asked. I grabbed her around the waist and lifter her from the car, placing her back on my hip. After locking the car up we made our way into the store, looking for the department we needed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as we were on the escalator, making Lilly jump.

"It's Ok princess, it's just my phone" I reached into my jean pocket and flipped it open seeing that it was my girl calling. "Hey baby" I smiled as I answered.

"Hey, where are you guys?" She asked and sounded like she was smiling. As I had been able to get out of work early so I had come to pick up Lilly and take her shopping with me. Bella thought it was a great idea for us to be spending some time together as I had been working none stop lately.

"We just got to Bloomingdales baby" I explained while reading another sign at the top of the escalators. I followed the arrows around the store until I finally found what we wanted.

"Oh Ok, well can you do me a favor and pick up some vegetable spring rolls?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, sounds good to me" I chuckled into the phone.

"So does she know what she's buying yet?" She asked me.

"No, I think she wants some more furniture for the doll house" I laughed down at Lilly.

"Well I have dinner on so don't be too long. I love you, and tell Lilly I love her too"

"Will do baby, I love you too" I grinned and flipped my phone shut. "Mummy says she loves you" I said to Lilly as she looked around the store in amazement. Infact I'm pretty sure she didn't hear what I had just said.

"It's huge daddy! I want this to be my bedroom!" She grinned and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Well princess if you work hard at school then maybe you with be able to buy this yourself when you are all grown up" I explained to her. I would do everything in my power to give Lilly anything she ever wanted, and all I would ask in return was that she always tried hard in school. I mean sure she may not get the grades she needs when she's older, but as long as she tried her best I would be proud of her.

"Daddy?" She asked after a few seconds. I made my way through the few people shopping until we came to the counter that we wanted.

"Hmmm?"

"You know if mummy says yes, you cant stay married to her forever" She frowned. A laugh escaped my lips which I tried to cover up as a cough.

"Why's that princess?"

"Because when I'm older I'm going to marry you. Mummy said that when you love someone you get married, and I love you" She smiled while playing with my fingers.

"I love you too" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Now lets get looking for mummy's ring, shall we?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She squealed loudly and began looking through the glass cabinets with me on the counter. After talking to Bella about our future I realized as well as a baby there was something else I wanted, for Bella to be my wife. There was not a single person other than her I wanted to spend my life with and I had actually been thinking about it for the last year or so. I thought that the right thing to do was to ask Lilly if that's what she wanted and if it made her happy.

Like a little professional she told me that I made mummy happy and she made me happy, so I should. I explained that it wouldn't change anything, and asked if she would like it if she and Bella had the same last name as me. She seemed to get really excited about that and told me she would love for us to get married and gave me a huge hug. I explained to her that it must be our little secret and that she couldn't tell Bella because I had to ask. I asked her if she wanted to come ring shopping with me because I needed a woman's opinion, so she giggled and accepted my offer.

"What about that one daddy?" I bent down to her level and looked to where she was pointing through the glass. I chuckled when I saw what she was pointing to.

"Baby, it has to be silver, remember?" I reminded her and kissed her cheek as I stood up. She wrapped her arms around my leg and looked at the rings in front of her closely. After around fifteen minutes of searching for a ring and been unsuccessful, I noticed she was getting a little restless. She was still clinging to my leg but instead of inspecting the rings she had her head rested against me. I looked around for anything that could be of entertainment to her and spotted a little charity box two counters away.

"Baby how about you be a big girl and go put this in that money box over there" I smiled down at her while getting a dollar out of my back pocket. She followed where I was pointing with my other hand and smiled.

"OK daddy" She smiled excitedly. I handed her the dollar but didn't let go of it.

"Now you go straight there and straight back, do you understand?" I told her seriously. She nodded frantically before I let go of the dollar. She made her way over to the box and I watched her drop it in and smiled. She turned back around and began to make her way back to me with a proud smile on her face.

I looked back down at the cabinet with a smile and spotted something that I thought Bella would really like. It was a think silver band with a plain silver diamond of it, very Bella. She hated extravagant things and this looked very simple and not over the top.

"Excuse me? Can I get a look at that ring, right there" I smiled at the guy behind the counter and pointed at the ring. He was an oldish kind of guy and totally had grey hair but had attempted to cover it with black hair dye.

"Of course" He smiled and opened the cabinet with a key. He picked up the ring I saw and placed in on a velvet cloth on the counter top.

"Thanks" I said and picked up the ring to inspect. It really was beautiful and I hoped Bella would like it. The lights of the ceiling reflected onto and at that moment I imagined Bella's face when I gave it to her. I hadn't decided how I was going to propose yet, but I had a few ideas running though my head.

"What do you think?" The man smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah I'll take it" I handed him the ring back and he handed me a form with all the sizes on. Luckily I had been able to find one of Bella's rings in our bedroom and used that as a guide. I was just about to sign my name on the line when something caught my attention.

"Daddy!" I heard my little girl scream and my head snapped in the direction of the charity box. I saw my little girl, but what I saw caused panic to shoot through my body. Someone had a hold of her wrist and was pulling her out of the Jewelry room quite roughly. Whoever it was had a hood up and I only caught a glimpse of the back of it before they disappeared around the corner pulling my little girl with them.

"Lilly!" I yelled and threw the form down on the counter, running in the direction of her. People were looking at me with wide and shocked eyes as I darted past them, but I couldn't give a fuck. I reached the doorway where she was a few seconds ago and looked around frantically. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Lilly!" I screamed again, feeling more terrified and more scared than I ever had in my life. I ran through the different departments on that floor looking for any sign she was here, but there was nothing that even suggested she was in the shop. "Lilly! Lilly where are you?" I screamed again feeling the tears building in my eyes. I tried to spot the black hood that her kidnapper had on but couldn't see one anywhere. I raced down the escalator and to the main entrance of the store flying through the doors onto the busy New York street.

I looked around in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere or who took her. "Lilly! Pumpkin?" I screamed with so much desperation in my voice, people were looking at me like a mad man.

"Excuse me? " I asked a man in a suit carrying a Starbucks and a briefcase. "Have you seen a little girl pass by here? She's around this high with brown hair and brown eyes?" I asked while holding up my hand to indicate how tall she was.

"No sorry" He mumbled then carried on walking I spotted another lady passing by with a pushchair, maybe she would understand.

"Excuse me?" I yelled and she turned to look at me with wide eyes. I described Lilly to her and asked if she had seen her in the last few minutes. She hadn't.

"Sir?" Someone asked behind me and I assumed they were talking to me. I spun around immediately with a little hope that it was someone saying they had found her and were returning her to me. All that hope disappeared and more alarm crashed through my body. "Sir is there a problem?" It was a security guy from inside Bloomingdales.

"My daughter, someone's taken my daughter!" I cried feeling the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ok Sir I understand, but I need you to stay calm" He spoke quietly. Rage suddenly overpowered me and I snapped. How dare someone take my daughter from me? How fucking dare they!

"How the fuck can you expect me to stay calm! Someone has taken my fucking daughter!" I screamed and him, my fist clenching at my sides. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a walkie talkie, and brought it to his mouth.

"George, we have a missing child" He said into it, his eyes looking around our surroundings.

"I'm on it" A voice sounded from the other end, and it sounded a little too relaxed for my liking. He put it back on his belt and looked back at me, sympathy obvious in his eyes.

"Sir please, come to the security office and you can explain everything to me" He explained calmly.

"I need to call the police!" I yelled at him and reached for my phone.

"Sir my colleague will be calling them as we speak, please come inside" He said gesturing back to the Bloomingdales store entrance behind us.

"No! No! I'm looking for her. She's so little and probably terrified, anyone could have her!" I cried, craning my neck again to look across the busy street.

"I've just called the police they are on their way" I snapped my head around and saw another member of security approaching us.

"Sir, there is nothing else we can do now, please come inside" He asked me pleadingly. I let out a shaky breath as the tears continued to fall down my cheeks and nodded weakly. There was a huge crowd gathered around us and I had a good mind to scream at them all to fuck off. I pushed my way through them and followed them back into the store where everyone else was attracted to the commotion.

I reluctantly followed them to the home department where we walked through a white door on the far wall and down a dull concrete corridor until we came to a room, they told me to go sit down and they would be in a minute with the police. I paced around the room with my hands pulling at my hair so hard I swear I pulled a little out. I couldn't get the image out of my head of my little girl scared and alone with a stranger, and I swear if they laid one hand on her I would fucking kill them. I didn't care who it was, I would absolutely fucking kill them.

Then a new round of tears started to fall when I thought about Bella at home. I knew I had to tell her and this was one phone call I had hoped I never had to make in my life. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and reluctantly pressed the speed dial one. I sat down on a chair while it was ringing and put my face in my hand.

"Hey Edward" She chimed down the line. It broke my heart, she sounded so happy.

"Baby-" I croaked and my voice broke as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, I could hear the fear creeping into her voice.

"It's Lilly-" I sobbed, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Edward what it it? Your scaring me" She whispered and I could tell she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them-" I cried into the phone. I had failed the two most important people in my life. I hadn't kept Lilly safe like I had been promising since she was born. I had failed Bella by being a good enough father, I let someone take our little girl.

"Edward! What's happened, baby tell me" She begged. I couldn't find my voice. I felt that as soon as I told Bella it would all become real. I stayed silent for a few minutes then cleared my throat.

"Somebody's taken Lilly from me" I whispered. Silence. That's all I could hear.

"What?" She whispered back to me.

"Somebody has taken her from us" My voice broke again.

"No no no" She whispered, disbelief in her voice. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears wet my face, she was going to hate me more than I hated myself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I tried I really did. There was nothing I could do" I whispered. I dont know why I was telling her this, I knew I was the only one to blame.

"No! No!" She screamed and I heard what sounded like her falling to the floor. I could hear her sobbing on the end of the line and it cut straight through my heart. Sobs wracked through my body as I heard her crying and begging for me to be lying. Begging for our little girl to be coming back home with me to have her dinner.

"Baby I need you to come down to Bloomingdales. Please" I begged, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be anywhere near me. "Can you get Alice or Rose to drop you off?" I asked her. There was no answer, just the sound of her tears. "Baby please" I begged.

"O-ok" She stuttered. The line went dead and I flipped my phone shut after a few seconds. I placed it onto the chair next to me and let my face fall into my hands. I heard the door open and my head shot up to see two police officers and the two security. I wiped my eyes that were probably all read and puffy and stayed seated as they filled into the room and closed the door behind them. The two police officers pulled up a chair in front of me and sat down pulling out their notepads.

"Can I ask your name Sir?" He asked me gently, he could understand I was really vulnerable right now.

"Edward Cullen" I replied hoarsely. He nodded his head in reply.

"Ok, well I'm PC Smith and this is my colleague PC Riley" He smiled gesturing to the female officer in his left. All I could do was nod in acknowledgement and look at them. "So can you tell us what happened?"

"I was in the jewelry department picking an engagement ring for Lilly's mother. I noticed she was getting a little bored so I told her to go put a dollar in the charity box, it was only two counters away. I watched her walk over there and put it in. Then she turned around to come back and thats when I turned back around the rings" I shook my head and the tears started again. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!

"Ok, Lilly is your daughter I assume?" He asked.

"Lilly Elizabeth Swan" I nodded. "I'm not her biological father though"

"Ah, OK. Can you tell us a little bit about her and what she looks like?"

"Erm, she's four years old. She has short brown curly hair. It's a quite light colour and she has it in a pony tail today though. She has dark brown eyes and really long eyelashes" I chuckled, thinking about how many times Rose tried to put mascara on them.

"And what was she wearing today?" He asked while scribbling down on his notebook.

"Erm, she had on a pair of dark blue jeans with white Nike trainers. A blue Little Miss Sunshine Tshirt and a cream colored fleece" I remembered her telling me that morning that the picture on her shirt looked like her mommy which made Bella and I laugh, she was so adorable.

"OK and what time did you notice she was missing?" He asked me as his colleague jotted notes down too.

"Around 15 minutes ago. She screamed and I looked over at her when I was still stood at the ring counter. I saw her being dragged out of the room" I winced.

"And did you get a look at whoever took her?" The female asked me.

"No I only saw the back of them for a split second before they disappeared around the corner. I did see that they had a black hoodie on though with the hood up. And I think they had on jeans but Icant be sure"

"That's very helpful, thank you. Now is there anyone you can think of that would want to take Lilly from you?" He asked me quietly. "A family member of a friend maybe?" I thought hard for a second and couldn't think of anyone.

"No I don't think so. Everyone Lilly knows is really close to us and none of them would take her without telling me" I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight" I mumbled.

"Don't apologize, it's perfectly understandable. Is there anywhere she likes to be in particular? It could be a possibility she has just wondered off and gone somewhere that means something to her"

"NO! I saw someone drag her! And besides she isn't like that, she would never dream of walking off without telling me. She knows how much I worry" I growled at him.

"Right, and Lilly's mother? Where is she?" The female asked.

"She's at home. She didn't know we came here for a ring. I told her I was here to buy Lilly something for having a great first week at school" I explained.

"And what career are you and Lilly's mother in?"

"I'm a surgeon at the local hospital and Bella doesn't work, she stays home to look after Lilly"

"OK, and how long have you been in Lilly's life?" He asked.

"Since she was born" I said shortly. I certainly wasn't going to explain Bella's past to this stranger. Suddenly the door to the security office opened and there stood Bella and Rose. My eyes were glued on my girl taking in her appearance. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun and she had no make up, and her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet. She had on her skinny jeans and her Rolling Stones T shirt with a pair of black pumps.

"Edward" She whimpered and ran to me. I stood up immediately and wrapped her in my arms, sobbing into her shoulder. She grabbed onto me and clung to my Tshirt while my arms were around her waist. Her face was buried in my chest and I could hear her crying into me, her body was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whimpered as I tightened my hold on her. Everyone in the room was completely silent and letting us have a moment as we cried together.

"What happened?" She whispered into my shirt. "Why would someone take her?" She whimpered.

"I don't know baby. It's all my fault-" I started but she cut me off. She pulled her head from me so she could look up at me.

"I don't know what happened yet but I do know that you have done everything you could have to get her back" She smiled weakly and stroked my cheek.

"Well it wasn't enough" I mumbled and closed my eyes leaning into her hand. "I failed you both"

"You did not fail anyone, you hear me?" I just nodded meekly in response. I looked over her shoulder to see Rosalie standing in the door with red eyes. I heard someone clear their voice and looked down to see the male police officer smiling weakly and apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you are both going through right now, but there is a little bit more information that we need." Bella and I both nodded and went to sit back down on the chair I was before. I pulled Bella onto my lap and hugged her to me like my life depended on it. Rose came into the room and shut the door then went to sit on a chair next to the security guards.

"Erm this is Lilly's mother Bella, and that is Rosalie. She's a close family friend" I mumbled as the officers looked at us and smiled.

"Now before we came in here we got some officers to look over the CCTV in the store at the time of the abduction" I felt Bella shiver in my arms when the female officer said that word and even I winced.

"But we would like to ask you a few questions miss...?" The male officer asked Bella.

"Swan. Bella Swan" She told them weakly. I grabbed her hand in mine and rubbed her back with my other.

"Miss Swan is there anyone you can think of that would take Lilly from her father?" She thought about it for a few seconds.

"No, no one who comes to mind" She whispered and sniffled.

"Right, The first step is to inform the publicity of the missing child. That way the public will be aware that she has been taken and any sightings will hopefully be reported" He explained to us both. "Do either of you have a recent photo of Lilly with you?"

"I have one" I said and pulled my wallet out of my jeans pocket. I found the little photo behind the clear plastic window and handed it to him. "It was taken on her fourth birthday last month"

"Thank you, this will make it easier for the public to identify her. Are you both OK for this photo of her to be released?" He asked us.

"Yes we will do anything officer" Bella explained to him.

"We would also like to do a search of your home, including Lilly's bedroom. With your consent of course. This is routine and can often provide new investigative leads."

"Yes" I replied.

"We would also like to take an item with Lillie's DNA on it, such as a toothbrush or hairbrush" The female told us kindly. We both nodded and I let out a ragged breath. Bella squeezed my hand and Rose smiled slightly at me from across the room.

"I think that's everything we need to know for now. We will of course be keeping you up to date with the search. And in my 15 years experience children that do go missing are usually found unharmed and safe" The man told us with a small smile.

"Now would it be OK if we come to your home for the search? The quicker we get these things done the fresher the trail is to Lilly" The female explained to which I nodded. The phone on her belt rang and she flipped it open and listened. She was quite for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Ok, well we will take the footage in for investigation and evidence" She told them before hanging up the phone. "My colleagues have checked the CCTV footage and unfortunately there isn't much to go on. The suspect has their head down the entire time and of course the hood hides anything that could have been seen"

"Ok thank you officer" I mumbled into Bella's neck. Any hope I had disappeared, there was no way they would be able to identify the bastard who took her. I told them our address and that their team would be there shortly.

"I know it's hard but the best thing for you to do is to go home and let the police handle this" The officer explained as he stood up. Fuck that!

"NO! There is no way I am sitting around our apartment while my daughter is kidnapped somewhere! I am going out to look for her!" I growled at him feeling the tears appearing again.

"Mr Cullen, there really isn't anything you can do. We can gather evidence from the scene and try to find out where Lilly is and who took her, and for what reason" He told me.

"Edward, please just listen to him. For me" Bella pleaded as she looked at me with watery eyes.

"OK" I whispered before my voice broke and I nodded my head weakly. The officers and security stepped outside the room leaving us on our own with Rose. I heard a huge intake of breath come from Rose before I turned my head to look at her.

"OK, Edward, What the fuck!" She screamed at me, making me and Bella and flinch back. And right then my guilt and self hate doubled as I had to explain to Rose and Bella how I had not protected the most important thing is this world and kept her from harm.

**DUM DUM DUMMM...**

**So who is behind Lilly's kidnapping? I would to love to hear your ideas and thoughts about it. And I totally have no idea what happens with the Police in the event of missing person. So if you notice anything that doesn't sound right, let me know ASAP :)**

**Thanks for reading, so now you see that little button below that says 'Review'? CLICK IT! Much love:]**


	11. Chapter 11

Edwards POV

Nobody spoke in the car as we drove back to our apartment. Rose's posture was rigid and her jaw was clenched as she drove us through the busy streets. Bella and I were sat in the back, her tucked into my side with her head on my shoulder with my cheek resting on top of it. My arms were wrapped around her and I was crushing her against me, terrified she would also disappear at any second.

The silence seemed to echo around the car and it was beginning to eat me alive. The worst part was that it gave me the opportunity to think, and all I thought about was how I wasn't worthy enough to be the father figure in Lilly's life.

"Edward?" I heard Bella whisper from beside me. She sounded fragile and broken; it killed me to hear her like that.

"Yes, love?" My voice cracked on the last word as I brushed a stray piece of her hair that had fallen away into her eyes. Her eyes were still red and puffy as she hadn't stopped crying since we left Bloomingdales. It destroyed me to know that I was the reason that everyone was like this, that Lilly was out there alone with someone she didn't even know.

"What happened?" She whimpered, her voice was shaky and a little part of me realized that she didn't actually want to know how our little girl was taken from us. Like when I was in the security office, as soon as I relived the story to her, it would make it all become real and it would crash down on her.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I really didn't want to hurt her anymore, I knew as soon as she knew the truth she would crack. Her body was still shaking against my hold and I pulled her in closer to my side, doing anything to give her just a little comfort. Personally I didn't know how she could even be around me.

"I need to know what happened to my baby" She whispered. When she said those words I knew I had to tell her, no matter how ashamed I was. So I explained everything I told the police officer in the security office before Bella and Rose arrived. Re-telling the story made all the images come back to life and tears filled my eyes once again. I held her to me as sobs and cries escaped her body, her little fist clenching my shirt and her other wrapped around herself.

No other words were spoken until Rose pulled us into a car space in our apartment car park. She got out the car and slammed the door, then made her way to Bella's door which was on the same side of the car as hers. She pulled the door open and reached in for Bella. She was still clinging to me and I refused to let go of her. I needed to comfort her and be for her, hell I need her to keep me together.

Before I could open my door and walk around to Bella to help her out, Rose had gently got her out and slammed the car door after them. My face fell as I watched her walk Bella into our building, leaving me sat in the back of her car alone. I scrunched my eyes shut and let my face fall into my eyes while letting out a shaky breath. I must have been sat there around five minutes before I decided to get out the car and slowly make my way into the building.

I noticed a couple of police cars parked to the left as I entered the door. I honestly didn't know if I could handle going up there, knowing the police are looking around our home, to try and look for things related to our missing baby. But I knew Bella needed me, and that thought was what made me get by ass in the elevator and to our apartment door. I got us into this situation, now I needed to do all I could at this point to correct it.

When I reached our apartment the front door was open and a few officers were standing outside talking. I noticed one had a clear polythene bag which had what looked like Lilly's Barbie toothbrush in it. I internally winced at the sight and made my way over to them.

"Can I help you sir?" An older officer with graying hair and blue eyes asked as I tried to get into my apartment.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I live here" I explained while looking into my home to see officers looking at all our belongings. His eyes flashed with recognition and he held out his hand gesturing for me to go in. The first thing that happened when I walked through the door was Alice threw herself at me. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I hid my face in her shoulder.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" She whimpered, she had obviously been crying. I sniffled into her shoulder and pulled away to look over her shoulder. Jasper and Emmett were stood near the kitchen door but started to make their way over to me. Alice took a step back from and took Jaspers hand as they reached us.

I looked at Jasper who looked like he was searching for words. I just shook my head at him and his empty eyes dropped to look at the wooden floor. Emmett let out a loud breath and put his big hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry man, we'll get her back. No one takes my little boob" He growled. I could tell that not only was he upset, he was extremely pissed. If it was anyone else child I think I would have been furious, but it was Lilly. I was too shook up with fear and dread to feel any anger at the moment. But the guilt was by far the most powerful and painful.

"I don't know Em', they don't have any leads..." I trailed off and my voice cracked again as my downcast eyes stared at the floor.

"Edward, she's only been gone a little over two hours, give them some time and they will find her" Jasper explained, he seemed pretty confident that they would find her soon too. I looked around me to see around six police officers in the apartment, taking photos of objects. I didn't understand why they were, nothing happened in the apartment.

"How's Bella?" I asked after a few seconds. All their eyes snapped up to me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"She's in Lilly's room with Rose. The police have everything they need from in there" Alice whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She pulled away from Jasper without saying a word and walked in to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. I let out a loud breath and told Emmett and Jasper I was going to go find Bella. I walked away from them and made my way down the corridor towards Lilly's bedroom.

Rose was just coming out and closing the door behind her. She must have heard my footsteps because she turned her head, but when she saw it was me she gave me the coldest glare I had ever seen her give another person.

"How is she?" I croaked, begging for her to understand that I would never intentionality let anyone take my little girl. Ever.

"Leave Edward. I think you've done enough damage, don't you?" She snapped, causing me to wince and flinch back. Her saying those words felt like someone had fractured my heart right down the middle and ripped it out then stamped on it right in front of me.

"Rose please" I begged, I felt my eyes getting moist again. "I tried, I did-"

"Well it wasn't enough was it, asshole! Thanks to you Lilly is out there someone with fucks knows who!" She yelled at me and shoved me, causing me to lose my balance and my back to hit the wall. She had me cornered and kept approaching me with a menacing look.

"Stop, please!" I begged, I couldn't listen to her. I couldn't listen to her telling me what I had done.

"They could be doing anything to her right now, and it's your entire fault!" She screamed and hit me in the chest twice.

"Fucking shut up!" I screamed and scrunched my eyes shut, trying to shut out the sound of her voice.

"Rose! Stop!" I heard Emmett's voice yell from the end of the corridor and suddenly he was behind Rose pulling her away from me. My legs began to shake and I could no longer hold my body weight. I slid down the wall until I was sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"It's all his fault Emmett!" Rose yelled as he pulled her back up the corridor towards the living room. She was still yelling as they went around the corner but the sound was drowned out by noise coming from Lilly's room. I wiped my cheeks and eyes before getting back to my feet and using the wall as support. I walked over to Lilly's door and put my ear to it. I recognized the sound already and it broke my heart even more.

Bella had put one of Lilly's 'Barney the Dinosaur" DVD's on that she used to play none stop every day. Letting out an uneasy breath I opened my little girls' bedroom door and stepped in. Bella was laid with her back to me on Lilly's bed, her face hidden in the pillow and the duvet scrunched up in her hands. I felt my bottom lip quiver at the sight but I fought my tears and shut the door behind me after I entered. The DVD was on so loud I'm positive she hadn't heard what just happened outside or even heard me enter the room.

I walked over to the little TV on the stand and pressed the mute button, sending the room into complete silence. Bella sniffled and looked over her shoulder. Her face was red and wet with her tears and I also noticed she was clinging to the teddy that slept with Lilly every night without fail.

"Edward" She whimpered and let go of the quilt to reach out for me. I swallowed to try and keep my emotions in check so I could be strong for Bella.

"I'm here, baby" I answered and made my way over to the bed. Bella moved forward a little to give me space behind her so I could climb onto the bed. I settled behind her and she turned over so that she was facing me. That's when I saw her eyes clearly. They were filled with fear, worry and tears. I had seen my girl worried before, but never like that. Our little girl was our world; I wouldn't be able to live if she was taken from this earth. And I'm positive Bella wouldn't be able to survive without her either.

I put my arm under her waist and pulled her to me, then wrapped it around her back and rubbed it soothingly. Her face was hidden in my t-shirt and another round of tears racked through her little body as she clung on to me for dear life. My other hand was on the bag of head, holding her to me and she cried for our daughter.

I don't know how long we lay there, but no one disturbed us. I felt Bella's body gradually stop shaking and trembling, so I assumed she had cried herself to sleep. It was only around 7:30pm but she had such a distressing day, I bet she was exhausted. But as hard as I tried, I just couldn't let sleep over take me. Every time I did I imagined my little girl in a dark concrete room, begging me to save her and bring her home.

Morning finally came but I hadn't got an ounce of sleep all night, I was too anxious. I had watched Bella sleep all night, and that had helped me relax a little. Holding her always seemed to calm me down and right now I needed her more than ever. There was a gentle tap at the door and then I heard it open. I carefully looked over my shoulder so not to disturb Bella and saw Jasper's head stuck around the edge of the door.

"Hey, there's an officer here. He wants to speak to the both of you" He explained with a sympathetic smile on his face. I nodded my head and told him we would be out in a minute. I looked back down at the beauty in my arms and hated that I had to wake up, but we needed to know what the latest on Lilly was.

"Love? Wake up" I whispered against her skin as I kissed her temple lightly. I felt her begin to stir and a few seconds later her eyes flickered open, showing me what I expected to be the eyes I loved. But they weren't, they were empty and dead, and it literally killed me.

"Was it a dream?" She whispered hopefully, but I could tell by her expression that she already knew the answer. I glumly shook my head to which her breath hitched and her eyes scrunched shut.

"Baby there's a policeman here, he wants to speak to us" I explained while stroking her soft hair away from her face. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately.

"Why does he know something? Have they found her?" She asked while climbing out of the bed eagerly. Before I could even say another word she was out of Lilly's bedroom door and on her way to the living room. I climbed out of the bed and left the room, just as eager to find out the latest.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd like to speak with you and Miss Swan" It was the same guy who questioned us in the security office the day before, but today he was on his own.

"Yeah, is there any news?" I asked him as I sat on the couch next to Bella. She was anxiously fiddling with her hands and I was leaning forward, waiting for his reply.

"No I'm afraid not" Disappointment and fear flashed through my body as the words left his mouth, and I felt Bella begin to tremble beside me. I looked at her to see that her hand was over her face and she was silently crying. I placed my arm around her waist and snuggled her body into my side.

"Nothing at all?" I asked him, I don't know where the little bit of hop was coming from.

"No, I'm very sorry. We have released to photograph to the media but we are still waiting for any sightings to be reported. However we now have her DNA, so any evidence that we find may lead us to her"

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked him glumly, already guessing that there wasn't.

"All we ask of you is to sit tight and wait for any news we have" The officer explained to me.

"Sit tight?" Bella spat from beside me, making me jump a little from her voice. "Our daughter is fucking missing!"

"Miss I know this is a hard time, we really are trying our best to track down your daughter." He defended gently, but he would never understand what we're going through right then.

"Baby, calm down" I whispered into her hair and kissed her head, trying to get her to relax a little. She whispered an apology as I stroked her back telling her that it wasn't needed.

"What I do need to ask you again if you can think of anyone that would take her. Has anyone been acting suspiciously lately that you are aware of?" He asked us.

"No, not at that I know of" I answered honestly. "Love?" I looked down at her to see if anyone came to her mind.

"No, no one" She shook her head and clung to my hand. I could tell she was getting distressed, but we needed to do this as much as I hated it.

"Well please let us know if you do think of anyone, it could be vital to finding Lilly. I will call you later to see if anything has changed. Thank you for your time" He smiled and rose to his feet. I got up from beside Bella and walked him to the door.

"Thank you for everything you are doing" I told him and shook his hand.

"We will do everything we can to get her back, Mr. Cullen" He answered and made his way down the corridor towards the elevator. I closed the front door and turned to look at Bella; she had laid herself down on her side and was curled up in a ball.

"Bella?" I asked as I made my way over to the couch she was on. I crouched down in front of her face and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed at my contact and a small sigh left her lips.

"I'm scared, Edward" She whimpered and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers through my own.

"Me too, baby. But we need to stay strong OK?" I asked as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. She looked so shattered, lying limply clinging to me hand. "We need to be strong for Lilly" She nodded her head meekly in agreement.

Jasper came out from the kitchen where he had stayed while we talked to the officer. I could have kissed him when I saw he had two cups of coffee in his hands.

"What's the latest?" He asked as he placed the mugs down on the coffee table. His eyes flickered to Bella on the couch and his eyes softened.

"No news" I mumbled lifelessly. I heard him take in a huge breath and looked up to see him clenching his fists. I knew he was just as angry as Emmett about the situation, but I had a feeling that Jasper would be the one hiding it a bit more.

"Edward? Can you hand me my coffee?" I looked back down at Bella to see her looking up at me. I reached out for it from the table and carefully handed it her as she sat up. I got to my feet from crouching and grabbed my own before sitting back down beside Bella. Jasper took a seat opposite us in an armchair and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Baby, did you get any sleep last night?" Bella asked as she traced what I assumed was the darkness under my eyes with her index finger. Just her mentioning sleep made me think about the image of Lilly that was in my head last night, and I shivered.

"No, I couldn't" I shrugged like it was nothing; I couldn't sleep not knowing where Lilly was and not knowing if she was safe.

"Man you should try; it's not going to do you any good. You're going to' be exhausted." Jasper explained like he was my fucking father.

"I know, I know. I tried, but I just couldn't shut off." I shrugged while taking a sip of coffee. "Is everyone working today?" I asked, referring to Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"Yeah, they all tried to get today off but they couldn't" He sighed sadly. "They're going to' come straight here though. Emmett's going to' go pick up your car from Bloomingdales on the way home"

"It's fine. We wouldn't expect them to miss work. It's not going to get Lilly back whether they are here or not" Bella spat as she placed her mug down. I decided to ignore her comment and relaxed back into the couch letting out a loud sigh.

"Edward, if you're so tired, goes to fucking bed!" She snapped at me causing me to look at her wide eyed and Jasper frown at her.

"Baby, what the matter?" I asked and reached out to her, but she pulled away and stood up.

"Go away" She growled and stormed down the corridor and slammed our bedroom door behind her. Jasper looked over to me questionably but I just shrugged, she was just irritated she would calm down in a while. We sat in silence for around ten minutes before it got too much.

"God, I feel so useless sat here!" I moaned and got to my feet. I could feel my lack of sleep it me straight away, but I knew I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, I was too anxious.

"Edward, just go to bed. There is nothing we can do!" Jasper replied sounding exhausted. I threw myself back onto the couch to try and attempt to get ten minutes sleep. It never came.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really need to think about where the story is heading.**

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Edwards POV

Three days. Three days had gone by and Lilly was still not home with Bella and me. She wasn't there to jump on our bed in a morning and put a big sloppy kiss on my cheek while waking us up. She wasn't there to brighten our morning and put a smile on our face with her toothy grin and bubbly personality. She wasn't there for me to bathe and read a bedtime story to, then tuck into bed and kiss her goodnight. But most of all, she wasn't there for me to hold in my arms and tell her how much I loved her.

The police had been keeping us up to date with their progress, but so far there had been nothing. No phone calls, no sightings, no leads on evidence. I was getting less and less hopeful each day that passed.

I hadn't got a minute of sleep in the last four days, and to make things worse I had been at work for around 65 hours of those days. They had been informed of what had happened and told me to have a few days off. However there was some pissy winter flu going around, causing several of the staff off sick. I was their only option. As much as I attempted not to go into work, it couldn't be ignored. I had been trying to not think about Lilly while working, but I wasn't successful.

I had messed up several patients' medication and had been rude and ignorant to my colleagues. I had been pulled over twice on one shift about my behavior, but it didn't change my mood. If they thought I was going to be happy and dandy when my daughter had been taken, they were fucking wrong. I was doing them a favor by been there, I took my job seriously and if my patients needed me then I would be there.

It was 7pm and I was finally home. I had been called in at 2am that morning and was basically a walking zombie due to my lack of sleep. My body was exhausted, I had bags under my eyes and I honestly looked like all sign of life had left me. Luckily I wasn't sleeping when I got paged, so it was a little easier to get out of bed than it would have been normally. The hardest part was leaving Bella once again when she needed me. We needed to stay together to keep strong, but I honestly think my job would be threatened if I didn't go.

I grabbed my key from my jacket pocket and let myself into the apartment, surprised to see the main living room light on. Bella usually had the little table lamps on to give the room a warm cozy feeling at this time of day. I was even more surprised to see Officer Smith sat on our couch opposite Bella with a cup of coffee in his hand. They seemed deep in conversation and Bella looked a little uncomfortable. I felt my body tense up immediately at the sight of him being here so late. Had something come up? Had they found Lilly?

"Hey" I forced a smiled questionably to Bella, then my eyes darted to the officer. I placed my bag down by the door and shut it behind me. I placed my car keys and wallet on the small wooden table and took my jacket off before hanging it on the wall hooks and turning back them, not daring to move.

"Hi, baby" Bella smiled and held out her hand for me to grab from across the room. My eyes darted back to the officer as I made my way over to her, grabbing her hand and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Everything OK?" I asked as I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing a little blush to cover her face. I looked over to the man sat opposite us and he smiled warmly. I took this as a sign that there was no bad news, I felt by body relax immediately.

"Sorry to be here so late, Mr. Cullen" he apologized and I could tell he was truly sorry.

"It's no problem at all" Hell, he was trying to find my daughter. He could sleepover if he wanted. "Is there news?" I asked anxiously.

"No I am sorry. I actually came here to ask Bella about Lilly's biological father. Mike Newton" I felt myself tense up at the mention of his name and my teeth clenched together, holding in whatever was trying to escape. A red mist seemed to cloud my vision and all thoughts of me hitting the bastard in the face appeared in my head. Bella noticed my reaction immediately and squeezed my hand gently.

"OK..." I managed to get out tersely. Of course it wasn't directed at the officer; just the mention of Mike's name put me in a murderous mood.

"Well I wanted to know a little bit more about him and his history. Maybe he could be a possible suspect?" He asked questionably.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? Why don't you investigate him?" I asked quite coldly, causing Bella to squeeze my hand again to try and calm me down.

"Well we wanted to know if you were still in contact with him. But Bella has already explained to me before you arrived that he has written on many occasions to try and see Lilly" He explained while looking through a notebook he was scribbling in. My brow creased and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He hasn't been in touch" I frowned at him causing his eyes to widen a little. "We haven't heard from him since before Lilly was born" I corrected confidently.

"Edward I-," Bella whispered from beside me, causing me to look down at her in surprise. Did she know something about this?

"What's he talking about?" I asked her, my heart rate starting to pick up and my palms beginning to sweat. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Mike has written to me" She whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Surly she wasn't serious?

"He wrote asking to see Lilly and if he could be a part in her life." She admitted and hung her head, refusing to meet my eye. I couldn't believe she had fucking kept that from me! My anger rose rapidly and I could feel my teeth snap together and my eyes close a little, a glare obvious on my face. I lifted my free hand and gripped her chin, lifting her face so she looked me directly in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slowly and carefully. I was cautious not to lose control of my anger and not take it out on her, but I don't think I had ever been so mad in all my life.

"I didn't want to worry you-" She started but that was all I needed to hear before I flipped. I flew to my feet hastily and ripped my hand from hers. The red mist over my eyes was now a blanket, I was fucking seething. Bella's eyes widened at my actions and her un-cried tears began to trickle from her lashes. As much as it killed me to see me cry, I wouldn't comfort her now. Not after she had kept something like that from me.

"Didn't want to worry me?" I spat at her, causing her to flinch back from me. "Look where that got us, Bella! Lilly is fucking gone!" I heard movement behind me and heard Officer Smith speak up.

"Mr. Cullen, please calm down. I have all the information I need and I can leave. But I refuse to leave Miss Swan here while I believe you may be of threat to her" He confirmed boldly. A threat? Did he really think I could ever bring harm to the most precious woman in my life? My Bella? He was fucking insane.

"I'm fine. You can leave, I would never lay a hand on her" I growled at him for insinuating such a vulgar thing. He looked down at Bella for confirmation that she was safe to which she nodded meekly and wiped her cheeks from fallen tears. He looked hesitant but nodded curtly in reply before looking back at me.

"We will be looking into Mike Newton's activities immediately to see if we can find any evidence that he might be involved in Lilly's abduction. I will give you a call as soon as we have news" He told me as he placed his notepad back in his pocket and headed for the door.

"Thank you officer" Bella whispered timidly as he closed the door behind him after he called a goodnight to us both. I hadn't said a word since he had spoken; I was still stood next to the coffee table glaring at Bella. A few minutes of silence past as I tried to get my anger under control and she tried to control her tears.

"Explain." I snapped at her, not being able to take the silence any longer. Her big brown glassy eyes looked up to meet mine, she looked heartbroken. She let out a little sniffle and wiped her nose on her sleeve before hesitantly speaking.

"I got the first letter around a year ago. It basically said that he regretted ever leaving me and Lilly and he would love to meet her" My body was trembling with anger. How that fucking piece of shit hand the nerve to even ask that of her I'll never know. After all he put her through and said to her, he thought he had the right to meet my little girl? Then I realized what she had just told me. A Year ago?

"A fucking year ago?" I growled at her menacingly. I knew my lack of sleep was having an effect on me and not helping me at all, it was draining me. I was too worn out to be dealing with this; it was making me react more aggressively.

"Baby, I'm sorry! I thought if I ignored it he would forget about it!" She cried and tried to reach for me but I took a step back. I couldn't believe after everything we had been through together she had kept this from me. We never anything but honest with each other. She had betrayed my trust. I knew if I stayed near her I would snap, and I never wanted her to see me like that.

"I need to think" I told her coldly, beginning to turn my back but she jumped up and grabbed my arm. I spun back to look at me and a fire had appeared in her eyes. She looked angry.

"No Edward, we are going to talk about this!" She snapped at me, tears staining her cheeks and as she dug her nails into my arm. Oh now she wanted to talk?

"Talk about it!" I laughed, my voice like stone. "You obviously have no idea what that means! Why didn't you talk to me when Mike got in touch? Why didn't we discuss it like adults and work past it?" I roared at her. I was beyond furious; I was fucking ready to kill something with my bare hands.

"I didn't want to upset-" She began. Fuck that!

"Bullshit!" I screamed at her. "Did you meet up with him?" I asked her, my voice pouring with venom at the thought of her and Lilly near him.

"What?" She asked me breathlessly and clearly shocked by my question.

"Did you meet up with Mike when he asked to?" It made perfect sense, that's why she never told me.

"Of course I fucking didn't!" She shrieked and shoved my chest hard.

"I don't believe you" I told her honestly. I didn't. My voice was dead; I couldn't believe Bella and I were screaming at each other like this. We very rarely argued, but we had never had one this heated before.

"What do you mean 'I don't believe you?" She asked me incredulously. Her eyes opened in shock and the fury in her eyes seemed to double. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and I think it was from rage not tears.

"I think you met up with the bastard and took our daughter with you!" I bellowed in her face, glaring down at her tiny frame. Our faces were just inches apart and I felt her breath hitch. Her eyes flashed with something before her hand swung forward and connected with my right cheek. A burn like feeling shot across my face as her palm connected with it, making my eyes scrunch shut in surprise and pain. She had never hit me, and vice versa.

"You're not even her real father! She has Mike's DNA!" She screamed at me. My breathing froze instantly and my eyes snapped open to look at her. My whole reason for living and breathing seemed to crash down in front of my eyes in a second, I felt numb.

Every painful memory and injury I had ever experienced in my life, I would gladly take a million times over than have to hear Bella say that. I would rather spend eternity in hell with the devil himself that hear those crushing words come from her mouth. All the images of me spending time with Lilly as her father flashed before me, making the tears I had been holding in the last few days break their barrier. I felt them overflow from my eyes and trail down my cheeks, only to drip from my chin and fall to the floor.

I felt like my entire world have caved in on my and I was all alone trapped in the debris. Because Bella was exactly right. I had no hold over Lilly, she was never mine. Not biologically or legally. My watery eyes looked into Bella's and I saw her face fall. She had realized that she had just killed me inside. There were no words on this planet that could do as much damage to me as the ones she had just spoke.

"Edward I, I-" She stuttered dazedly, but I interrupter her. I couldn't be around her right now. She reached out for me, but I flinched back from her immediately. Her face crumpled.

"Don't touch me." I whispered robotically. I slowly retreated from her before she could touch me again. I ran to the side table and grabbed my phone and wallet. I had to get out of there.

"Edward!" She cried after me, but I didn't listen. I rushed to the front door and flung it open as fast as I could, desperate for some fresh air. I felt like I was about to throw up or collapse. I didn't even bother shutting the front door behind me as I rushed out and down the corridor. I could hear her sobbing and crying out for me to come back, but I ignored it. I ignored her.

Fuck knows where I planned on going, I had no idea. I just needed to forget. The only thing that came to mind in the mind was drinking myself into the oblivion and thinking about the consequences later. I stormed straight past our doorman ignoring his greeting and walked past my car, heading straight onto the busy and crowded roads of Manhattan.

The people seemed to be rushing past me at inhuman speeds and my surroundings were spinning, but the fresh air in my lungs made me feel less nauseous. I tried to think of the nearest bar I could go to, remembering P. J. Clarke's that was just around the corner. Without wasting another second or thought I began to rush towards it, dodging my way through the late night shoppers and happy couples walking hand in hand.

It made me sick to see them walking happily with the person they loved. They had huge smiles on their faces and we wrapped up warm for the crisp, September evening weather. Scarves and hats, mittens and gloves could be seen all around, making me realize it was actually freezing outside and I hadn't grabbed my jacket. Goosebumps were obvious on my skin but I didn't care, I just picked up my speed desperate to get away from the memories of what had just happened.

After stumbling down the footpath and bumping into people for around five minutes I finally arrived outside the bar. The smells of alcohol and cigarette smoke were apparent from the outside and at that moment, I welcomed it. I pushed my way through one of the two light pine doors and the smells hit me even stronger and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. This was just what I needed.

I had been in the bar a few times with Emmett and Jasper; we mostly just drank and had a few games of pool to chill out. I had brought Bella in once but the cigarette and cigar smoke didn't agree with her, we left not long after we arrived.

The bar had a really old rustic feel to it that really appealed to me, it relaxed me. It consisted of a few bar stools surrounding a dark maroon bar with every spirit you could imagine on the back wall. There were a few table and chairs scattered around the edges of the bar next to the windows, along with a few dark brown couches and armchairs. Towards the back wall where the toilets were, was an extra room that held to pool table and darts, we had spent many hours in there.

I recognized a few of the regulars in there and they seemed to know me, many of them shouting hello's over the music as I made my way through the bodies to the bar. I didn't bother replying. The place was very busy as it was a Thursday night, all drinks half price, so I was surprised to find a place at the bar straight away. I pulled out the stool and slumped down, all my energy and spirit gone.

"Hey Edward, not seen you in a while" I heard a familiar voice say over the sound of Hurricane Bells 'Monsters' playing quietly from the speakers. I looked up to see the friendly face of Chris, the owner of the bar. We had met the first night I had gone there and we had got chatting, and become good friends.

"Hey" I mumbled. "A double whisky" I told him while hanging my head and rubbing my tired eyes.

"Sure, you OK man?" I heard him ask as he reached over the bar and placed a hand on my shoulder. Normally I would have found it comforting, but not now. I pulled back from him and lifted my head, looking him in the eye.

"Can you get me my drink, I wish to be left alone" I almost growled at him, causing him to look at me with pure shock written all over his face. I was always a polite guy, but tonight I was far from myself. I felt like my entire life was a lie, that everything I lived for had been ripped away from me and I had nothing left. Chris intelligently retreated away from me to get my drink, leaving me sat looking suicidal.

"You're not even her real father! She has Mike's DNA!"

Those words kept replaying in my head, over and over. As soon as she said that, the fact that she had kept Mike being in touch from me didn't matter. It was a miniature problem that we could have discussed like adults. Of course there was no way in fucking hell that I would let the scumbag near Lilly or Bella, but we could have still spoken. Communicated like adults should. But instead look at us, here I sat alone in a bar while she was at home doing fuck knows what.

Chris approached me wearily and placed my whisky down on a place mat then retreated away to let me to wallow in my own self-pity and thoughts. I reached out and gripped the glass in my tight grip, loving the feeling of something in my fists that I could clench to let some of the anger out. I brought the glass to my lips and threw my head back, letting the liquid run down my throat. I didn't bother to do the whole 'bring the glass to your nose and sniff it, then swirl it around in the glass' shit.

It felt like the skin on the inside of my throat had been scolded off, the burning sensation running from the tip of my tongue all the way down to the center of my chest. It hurt like fuck, but I welcomed it. Hell, I deserved it. I scrunched my eyes shut at the sour taste on my tongue and shook my head little and let out a loud breath. I definitely needed more. I was just about to shout Chris over when I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket. I reluctantly reached down and grabbed it, looking at the screen.

Bella.

Without thinking I pushed the phone back into my pocket to let it ring off. I didn't want to speak to her. I yelled at Chris to get his ass back over and ordered another two double whiskeys. It wasn't long before I had demolished both of those and ordered three more. My phone began to ring continuously every minute for around fifteen minutes, every which one I ignored. I knew it was Bella, trying to tell me she was sorry.

Well sorry wouldn't fucking do it! I was a broken man who may be a little pissed out of his head, but I was still broken. But in a way I was glad Bella had said what she did; it made me see things more clearly. I wasn't capable of being a father to Lilly. I sometimes yelled at her when all she wanted to do was spend time with me, but I was too tired from work. I sometimes denied her things she wanted off the Disney channel, which was very rarely. She wasn't a spoiled child, she never asked for much.

But when she did, I fucking told her no. I had once told her that her friend couldn't come around to play Barbie's with her when she was lonely, just because Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were coming around. All of these times had resulted in her in tears and me in agony seeing that sight. If I could take all those back and cherish the moments I had with her.

But the worst sin of all I had done regarding Lilly was letting her be taken. Not from me because she wasn't mine, but from Bella. The most precious thing that belonged to Bella that she had carried in her stomach and mothered, I had let it be stolen away from her. And she didn't know if she would ever see her again.

I felt wet tears trickle down my cheeks at the thought of never seeing Lilly again; it was the worst thing a human being could do to me. Never seeing her cheeky grin and beautiful blush like her mother's again. Never hearing her sweet voice calling me 'daddy' and feeling her little hand in mine as I held it.

But that was it, I wasn't her daddy. Sure I was there to feed her in the night when she was a baby and change her diapers. I took her for a stroll in the park in her pram when she wouldn't sleep and I had loved her mother with an unconditional love that was what I once thought inhumanly possible. I had loved Lilly more than my own life and I would have gladly died before I let anything happen to her. But I wasn't her father.

The sounds from the bar around me seemed to be a big haze and sounded just like one big noise. I felt someone shake my shoulder and it took me a few seconds just to lift my head up. A few hours had passed since Bella had last called my mobile and I had lost count of how much I had had to drink. I finally lifted my head to see Chris frowning at me. I placed my hand under my chin to support it and keep it up, it felt too heavy to stay up itself.

"Edward buddy, come on. Time to go home" He told me while looking at me concerned. The whole room was spinning and I felt light headed, happy almost.

"No!" I growled at him childishly and grabbed the drink from a guy sat next to me. I had no idea what it was but I downed it, feeling the familiar burn of the liquid as it ran down my throat. I slammed the empty glass back on the bar and thanked the kind man for the drink. He looked like he was about to punch me...

"Right Edward that's it! Out! I'm not serving you anymore!" Chris yelled and yanked me up from my stool and away from the bar before that fucker next to me could attack. I tripped and stumbled as he led me to what I think was the front entrance.

"No! One more!" I yelled and tried to get back to the bar, unsuccessfully. The next thing I knew the cold crisp air hit my face and the smell of New York hit my nostrils. We were outside maybe?

"Go straight home! I don't want to hear about you starting any trouble" He warned me and pointed a chubby finger.

"Yes sir!" I snickered and raised my hand in a salute like fashion. I felt a rough texture against my right arm and I realized he head propped me up against the cold brick wall. I felt his arms retreated from me and then heard the sound of the doors shutting a few seconds later, indicating he had gone back inside. I waited a few minutes to try and compose myself before I pulled away from the wall and began walking. Fuck knows where I was walking to because I didn't even know which direction my house was in.

I didn't know what time it was but the streets were nearly deserted, just the way I wanted it. No dodging people and getting curious looks as I stagger along the footpath and maybe throw up the contents of my stomach. Which I can only assume is alcohol. A lot of fucking alcohol. I had no idea how much I had drunk and what I had actually been drinking, because I didn't care. I felt numb, which is exactly how I wanted to feel.

God knows how many minutes longer I found myself at the entrance of Central Park, and wow it was pretty! I stumbled through the gate while clinging to it to stay upright. It was completely silent with the exception of the traffic and I couldn't see another sole around. The bright green grass was perfectly cut and looked so comfortable. I looked up at the dark sky to see nothing but millions of tiny glittering stars on a black canvas. Beautiful.

I decided to go on a nice stroll and started to make way down the path leading to the 'The Angel of the Waters' fountain. That water did look refreshing! Swim maybe? I was about a quarter of the way down the path when I had the urge to sing.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore!" I sang merrily as I stumbled onto the grass. However something got in my way and tripped me. Fuck knows what it was, but it should be moved! It was a hazard! I looked down at my feet to see what it was and it was of course my own feet. I felt myself falling towards the ground and hit the grass with an 'Umpphhh'. I struggled but managed to roll myself over so that I was on my back and looking at the stars.

They reminded me of Lilly.

Whenever she couldn't sleep Bella or I would take her out onto the balcony to watch the stars. She would take her duvet cover and snuggle into either one of our laps until she gradually fell to sleep. Looking up at them made me wonder where she was and if she was safe. Please god let her be safe. Were they treating her right and looking after her? Was she being kept in good conditions and was she scared? I would imagine she was terrified.

She had never been away from home from this long, only with my parents at their place. But even then Bella and I had gone around in the day to visit her. I always struggled when she was always from me, but her been taken without choice was destroying me. All I wanted at that moment was to be wrapped in Bella and Lilly's arms and for them to be holding me. I just needed them like air. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, wishing the tears away for god knows how many times that night. It was silent for a few minutes before I heard something. It sounded like footsteps.

"Jesus Christ" I heard a familiar voice mumble, but I could place it. I tried to open my eyes at turn my head to see, but my muscles didn't was to co-operate. Instead I just laid still and waited for whoever it was to reach me.

I felt and heard movement next to my head a few seconds later and managed to crack my eyes open a little. I was looking up at pissed Jasper. I think, although he was blurry.

"Jazz?" I croaked, my voice hoarse and thick with the about of alcohol I had consumed.

"Ed, are you alright man?" He asked while crouching down next to me. He sounded a little concerned, but still angry.

"Bella hates me" I sighed and closed my eyes again. I heard him let out a loud breath before he grabbed me and pulled me up from the grass. "What the fuck!" I yelled and then winced, regretting raising my voice.

"Bella does not hate you; she is at home sick with worry!" He growled and slung one of my arms around his neck and wrapped one of his around my waist.

"Do you know what she said to me? If you had - "I started to explain, my voice dripping with disbelief, but he interrupted.

"Yes I know what she said, and you are an ever bigger jackass than I thought if you believed it for one second!" He replied harshly. He began to walk and pull me along with him. I kept tripping on the gravel but he kept me upright, leading us to the exit of the park.

"Where are we going?" I moaned like a bitch and tried to slump myself to the ground. I just wanted to sleep!

"We are going home, dick!" He growled while yanking on my arm to keep me stood up and carried on walking us forward. I couldn't be bothered to argue, so I just closed my eyes and let my legs carry on moving. One in front of the other, one in front of the other...

I cracked my eyes open to see we had arrived next to Jasper's black Saab a few minutes later, him resting me against the car while he reached into his pocket for the keys. The headlights flashed to signal he had just unlocked it before he opened the door and pushed me down into the passenger seat. My eyes shut on their own accord and before I could open the again ten seconds later Jasper was next to me in the driver's seat starting the engine.

I must have fallen asleep because the next think I knew he was opening the passenger door and telling me to move my ass. He dragged me out of the car and I looked up to see I was outside our apartment building. He slammed the car door shut behind us and locked it, then basically carried me towards the entrance. I still had no fucking idea what time it was but the doorman had gone home, and he finished at 12am.

Jasper reached into his own pocket and pulled out a key he had for our apartment building, and opening the main entrance door. He grabbed me back around the waist and helped me through the doors and lobby to the elevators. Thank fuck he wasn't making me take the stairs! He didn't speak a word on the way up in the elevator and I was too incoherent to create conversation. The sound of the doors opening made my eyes snap open and my head lift up from resting on Jasper's shoulder. Had I fallen asleep?

He grabbed me once again and led me down a corridor that seemed to go on forever and the floor seemed to be moving as we walked. We finally reached what I recognized as my apartment door and he opened it and walked us in. Ah, the smell of home!

"Edward!" I heard the sound of my angel cry and then a huge impact hit my chest and arms wrap around me, almost causing me to tumble back if it wasn't for Jazz.

"Whoa Bells!" I heard him chuckle as he pushed my back up straight. "He's a bit joyous if you know what I mean" I felt something stroke my cheek and I leaned into it, closing my eyes in contentment.

"Where did you find him?" I heard Bella whisper to Jasper.

"Laid on some grass in Central Park, passed out" He replied, and I heard him shut the front door behind us.

"Bed! I want sleep!" I wined, not being able to stay stood up anymore. The room was revolving and my head felt like a ton of bricks. I felt Jazz pull my arm around his neck again as he moved us while supporting my weight.

"Watch out Bells" I heard Jasper warn. "I don't know how much he's had, he can't even standup" He sounded disgusted. I felt my shins hit the edge of the couch and so I let my weight fall to the left, me tipping and landing on the soft, comfy couch.

"Jasper I'm fine with him, you can get back to Alice now" I heard Bella say from somewhere in the room. But I didn't care; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"You sure? I mean look at him" Jasper sounded unsure. Just fuck off so I can have some peace!

"Yeah, he's been drunk before" She answered and it sounded like she was closer than before.

"OK, but give us a call if you need anything" He told her as his voice became distant, hopefully he was heading for the door.

"I will, I promise. And Jasper? Thank you for finding him and bringing him home" She whispered and I felt the couch sink down next to my head. I didn't bother opening my eyes; I knew it was my angel.

"What friends are for" He answered with what sounded like a smile and then I heard the front door open and close. Thank god for that... I felt myself being taken into the darkness, sleep finally overtaking me. But not before I could hear my Bella whisper something so quiet.

"Baby, I'm so sorry"

* * *

**Hope you like that chapter.**

**You know what to do, REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV

My head was banging loudly, it felt like someone was hitting me with a sledgehammer continuously just above my temple. My eyes were still closed and I didn't dare open them, afraid that the bright light of the morning would blind me. I hadn't moved yet but my whole body hurt, perhaps from my sleeping position. I had no idea where I was, just that it was bright in the room as I could tell from behind my eyelids and there seemed to be a weight on my stomach.

Slowly I cracked one eye open and groaned, regretting opening it and squeezed it shut again. The morning sun was blaring through a window straight ahead of me, blinding my eyes and making my headache triple in pain. After a few seconds of mentally waking up I slowly opened my eyes again to see something beautiful right in front of me. Bella was laid on top of me, her chest pressed to mine and her head resting just below my shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around my sides, clinging her body to mine.

I looked down at her more closely, she had been crying. Her eyes were closed as she slept but the redness and swell of them were obvious to me. Why had she been crying? Suddenly everything hit me from the night before and I internally groaned. When my memory woke itself up fully, I realized Lilly was still not home, she was not in her bed yelling at me to bring her a mug of tea in as she watched 'Barney the Dinosaur'. And then last night hit me. The yelling and screaming, the hurtful words, the alcohol. That's why every single one of my limbs feels like it's on fire.

I looked down at Bella again and my heartbeat sped up. I felt like I was home. But her words from last night were still running through my head, I didn't know how I felt. I just wanted to forget the night happened, to just hold her and kiss her. I would like to say 'go back to normal', but with Lilly missing that wasn't a possibility. But I knew there was no way I would be able to just forget what she said to me, those words were burned into my memory for life.

I then realized that last night was the first time I had slept in god knows how long, however I think the alcohol had a big part to play it. I don't' know how long I just stared down at her, careful not to move and disturb her. Her long black eyelashes rested on her rosy cheekbones and flickered slightly as she dreamed. Her big full lips were in a pout like expression, almost like she was sulking in her sleep.

After a few minutes she began to stir, and her big brown eyes flickered open to meet mine straight away. She hadn't even been awake a second before she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, knocking the wind out of me. The entire front of her body was pressed against mine and her face hidden in my neck. My first reaction was to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer into me. I could feel her wetting my neck and the sound of her sniffles.

"Edward, please forgive me! Please! I'm so sorry" She sobbed, tightening her arms around my neck. "I didn't mean it, I swear!" I didn't know what to say, so instead I rubbed her back and shah's her.

I knew I had already forgiven her, there was no way I could stay mad at her. But there was no way I would be able to forget, not a chance in the world. The damage had already been done; there was nothing we could do now.

"Of course your Lilly's daddy, of course you are" She cried, snuggling her face deeper into my neck and I could feel her heavy breathing tickling the stubble on my jaw. "Please tell me you forgive me, Edward. I don't know what I will do if you don't..." She sobbed and I couldn't listen to her being in this pain any longer.

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and placed my hands on her cheeks to pull her to look at me. Her face was just inches apart; I had missed having her so close lately. I ran my thumbs over her soft skin, wiping away the tears and reached forward to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. I slowly pulled back and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Bella, of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad with you, but I won't be able to forget what you said to me. I don't think you realize how much it hurt, it felt like the two people I lived for were snatched away from me in the space of a second" I sighed, her glassy eyes were watching me so closely I could tell she was listening to my every word. "I know I'm not her biological father, but I raised her as my own. I did what that scumbag piece of shit, Mike, refused to do because he was scared. And I thought that I deserved a little more credit that to have that yelled at me, I thought I had done an OK job at it until five days ago. It really hurt, Bella..." I whispered and my voice cracked on the last part.

"Edward" She whimpered as her big tears trickled down her face. She grabbed my big hand in her little ones and began to play with my fingers. "You are an amazing father; none of this was your fault, OK? None of it. I can't tell you how sorry I am baby, but Mike is not Lilly's father in any shape or form, to me is dead. And when Lilly returns home, he will be dead to our family." She told me and wiped an escaped tear of my cheek I didn't even know had fell.

I nodded my head slightly, still not convinced. And she could tell. She grabbed my face in between her small hands and crashed her lips to mine fiercely. It felt like years since we had last kissed, and it was just what I needed. If I wasn't already dizzy from the hangover I would have been now. Her lips were so soft and smooth as they moved in sync with mine. Her hands reached up and fisted my hair, pulling herself further up my chest. My hands were roaming her back, wanting to feel as much of her as I could, I missed her so much.

She slowly pulled away and took in a big breath of oxygen. She didn't release my hair and I kept my arms around her, holding her to me. She looked straight into my eyes like she was searching for something; they looked so soft and gentle.

"I don't expect you to be able to forgive me, Edward. Even I wouldn't forgive me" She whispered to me, and her head lowered a little. "I couldn't have said words more cruel, and I'm so sorry for hiding the fact that Mike had been in touch. But I can promise you right now on everything that we have together that I never replied or contacted him, and I most defiantly didn't meet him. All I ask is for you to please give me the time to gain your trust again" She pleaded and stoked my cheek gently.

"Bella I already told you that I for-"

"No Edward, don't. I don't want you to forgive me, I don't deserve it. I'm going to work for your forgiveness, I respect you more than that" She confirmed and smiled slightly at me. "And I'm sorry I have been snapping at you these last few days for no reason" She mumbled. I had noticed she had been lashing out unexpectedly, but I just put it to do with the stress of Lilly's kidnap.

"It's OK" I smiled at her and brushed her hair from her face. She really was a beautiful creature.

"But I have something I need to tell you" My stomach dropped instantly. It felt like bad news was just becoming a daily occurring for me lately.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting hear the answer. She looked at me for a few seconds and then she spoke.

"I'm pregnant" She said as my eyes opened wide in shock. I sat staring at her with my mouth hanging open my silence lasted around thirty seconds before I realized I needed to speak. I tried to open my mouth a few times but nothing seemed to want to come out.

"W-wha-What?" I stuttered in disbelief. My mouth was as dry as a bone and my heart was beating like a drum in my chest.

"I'm pregnant" She smiled and grabbed my hand enter winding our fingers once again. I however, couldn't feel a thing. A million questions flashed through my head all at once. We started to try a few weeks before Lilly was taken, but I really didn't think it would happen so soon. Bella had stopped taking her contraception, but I had no idea how fast it could be. Of course I wanted a family, I had always wanted a big family, I just wasn't sure I was ready for another child.

Bella was looking at me and a small frown appeared in between her eyebrows. I could see that she was confused and then her face dropped.

"Are you not happy?" She asked me timidly as her bottom lip beginning to quiver. She was misjudging my silence as something else. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her, an uncontrollable grin spreading across my face. My cheeks actually fucking hurt it was that wide.

"Of course I'm happy, baby I was just shocked." I told her while grabbing her and sat up on the couch. "Really? You're really pregnant?" I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her to me, hearing her laugh and hold onto my shoulders for support.

"Yes, and me too" She told me and ran her fingers through my hair, but then something dawned on me. I couldn't look after this baby; it wouldn't be safe with me. I wasn't careful enough and I didn't pay enough attention, something could happen to them. Just like Lilly. I obviously wasn't a good enough father to protect my children from harm. All the excitement and happiness felt like it was washed out of my body, replaced by shame and disgust at myself.

I let out a shaky breath and looked down at my knees; I wasn't supposed to be a father. I was no good at it. The only reason Lilly had turned out as beautiful as she was, that was all because of Bella, not me.

"Edward" Bella whispered and grabbed my chin, turning my head to face her. She looked at me so intensely it brought goose bumps to my skin and caused a shiver to rush through my body. "I know what you're thinking and you need to stop right now. She could have been with me, your mom or dad, even Emmett. We don't know if it was a targeted kidnap or just a random one, but anyone could have been with her when she was taken, baby." The arm she had wrapped around my neck was playing with the hair at the bottom of my neck and she held my other hand. I needed her comfort so much, and she always brought it.

"Bella I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!" I sighed, not even having the energy to start yelling and pacing the room.

"Edward, you can't watch her 24/7. I've come to realize over the last day or so, that I kind of hope it is a targeted kidnap. We don't know anyone that is dangerous or a physical threat to Lilly, so she won't get hurt. But if it was just random, it could be anyone, we don't know what they could be capable of. But I pray every day that they won't hurt our little girl and she will come home safe." I looked up at her and smiled at how strong she was being.

I should be the strong one, I should be the one that was holding her and telling her everything would be OK. But then I realized that wasn't necessary true. We were equals in our relationship, I needed her to be strong for me and vice versa, we didn't have particular roles to play. So it was perfect that she was holding me, it didn't make any less of a man for showing her my weaknesses. That's what relationships are about.

"Our little girl" I whispered and pulled her closer into my chest by her waist, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled up at me and leaned in to kiss me again. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but a slow gentle one of comfort and love. I didn't release my hold on her, I wanted her as close to me as possible.

"So you're really having a baby?" I beamed up at her glowing face and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled down at me and sighed in what I think was contentment.

"Yes I am. And don't you dare ask me who the father is" She joked and burst out laughing, her body shaking against mine. Luckily I was used to her crude jokes; I found the funny side and played along.

"I know you wouldn't even be able to narrow it down to one guy. You all for a paternity test?" I smirked up at her which earned a playful smack on my chest. I missed us like this.

"Stop calling me a whore!" She giggled and snuggled further down into my lap and rested her head against my chest. I leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled her scent. She was the most stunning individual I had ever laid eyes on. I leaned my head down so my mouth was level with her ear and blew on it gently.

"Now I know you not a whore, love. Cause' your all mine" I whispered, my voice coming out huskily which caused a shudder to ripple through her small body, and her breath to hitch quite loudly. Before she could reply the sound of the apartment door being opened with a key from the outside caught my attention. I looked at the wall clock just above the side table to see it was only 6:34am. What the fuck?

Not five seconds later the door swung open and there in our doorway stood a pissed looking Alice. Her eyes scanned the room until they met us and a lethal glower crossed her face. She didn't speak, just stood glaring at Bella and I as we sat on the couch.

"Alice?" I asked her, trying to find out what the hell she was doing stood there at that time of the morning.

"You fucking forgave her!" She screeched and stormed into the apartment slamming the door behind her. From what it looked like she was still in her pajamas, with a long cream coat that was hanging open and a pair of brown UGG boots. Her hands were on her hips and she didn't move from in front of the closed door.

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at her, she was making no sense. I broke eye contact from her and looked down at Bella who was just as confused as me.

"Bella that's what I'm talking about, you have let her off the fucking hook! After what she said to you!" She screamed and stormed over to us. She stopped bang in front of us and glared down at Bella, making her shuffle back into my chest a little.

"Alice calm down. Just sit down and-" I started to say but she was way too quick for me.

"No, I will not sit down! You're more stupid than I thought Edward. She thinks she is the only one who is suffering, that it's just her baby that is missing. You are Lilly's father just as much Bella is her mother! You are going through what she is; you have lost your baby too. But all she cares about is her fucking self! She is a selfish bitch" She spat at us, her voice dripping with venom. My eyes were nearly popping out of my head; I had never heard Alice speak that before.

I heard a sob from beside me and I looked down at Bella who had her face in her hands. She was crying into them to try and hide the noises and her face.

"Alice. That was fucking out of order" I warned her, my voice sounded like stone. Alice was supposed to be one of her best friends; I couldn't believe she was speaking to her like that.

"No, it's bang in order. Whenever things get hard she comes crying to you, expects you to snap your fingers and make it all go away so she can come out from hiding. It's fucking pathetic. We all love Lilly more than anything, this is killing us all. But not once has she asked me, Jazz, Rose or Emmett how we are and if there is anything she can do to comfort us. Not once! Because everything revolves around Bella!" All I could do was stare at Alice with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. Is that how they all felt?

"Alice, please stop!" Bella begged and turned to me to cry into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to try and comfort her; I could feel my shirt was wet with tears already. I cradled her head against me; I couldn't bear seeing her in this state.

"You think she's perfect and the sun shines out of her ass! Just because she's hormonal and shit she wants all the sympathy in the world! It may have worked when you were having Lilly, but not this time!" Alice yelled at Bella. Always with the yelling! As if my hangover wasn't bad enough...

"It may have worked when you were having Lilly, but not this time!"

Alice knew? She knew that Bella was pregnant?

"What do you mean? How do you know she was pregnant?" I asked her, confusion evident in my voice.

"She told me a week ago, when she took the test" She explained nonchalantly and sighed, still staring at me sharply. I felt Bella twitch from beside me and looked down to see her eyes squeezed shut.

"Bella, you've known for a week?" I whispered to her with my voice filled with disbelief, even I could hear the hurt. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Yes" She whimpered quietly into my soaking wet shirt. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes trying to keep my cool. The truth was I wasn't surprised she hadn't told me, now I knew she had been hiding things from me. Were there other things she had kept from me? I thought trust was the main priority in our relationship, and it killed me that she felt she could tell me she was carrying our child.

Was she really that scared? Perhaps she was lying about Lilly's kidnap not being my fault too; maybe she didn't won't to have another baby with me. I could understand if she did feel that way, why would she want to raise another baby with someone who couldn't even take care of one? Maybe she was trying to protect the baby and keep it away from me. If that was the case, then she would have hidden it from me like she had.

"Wait, when did you find out?" Alice asked me, she also sounded confused.

"Just now" I croaked. "Who else already knows?" I asked her.

"All of us. That's why Jasper was pissed with you last night. He thought she had told you she was pregnant and that little stunt you pulled was your reaction." She explained to me while turning around and sitting down in the armchair with a 'huff'

So everyone knew we were having a baby apart from me. I was last to know I was having a child brought into this world.

"Edward" Bella whispered and her voice was hoarse from crying. "I just didn't want to tell you yet because of Lilly. When I found out I was pregnant I felt like I was forgetting her and moving on" She cried and gripped my forearm tightly. I considered her answer for a minute with pursed lips.

"Bella what else have you been keeping from me?" I asked sadly, I felt disappointment rush through my body. I felt like it wasn't even Bella I was talking too, we always told each other everything.

"Nothing! Nothing I promise you" She pleaded and sat up a little to look at Alice. I didn't want to ever ask this question, but I needed to know the answer more than anything.

"Can I trust you anymore?" I even winced as the words left my mouth, I couldn't believe they were. Her eyes flashed open in shock but then went downcast as his face crumpled.

"Edward I know I don't deserve you. You have been nothing but amazing to me and Lilly. But I promise you now on our baby's life," She told me and grabbed my hand, placing it on her now flat stomach. "-that I have never lied to you or kept a thing from you before. And I'm so sorry for the things I've put you through this last week, you deserved none of it. But it's still me Edward; you can trust me with your life"

I knew that was true. I would trust her with my life, in a heartbeat. But I still had this nagging feeling deep down inside me, like a guard had come up to protect me from harm. I looked into her dark chocolate eyes and saw nothing but sincerity looking back at me. I did trust her. But she had lied before; she was just as capable of doing it again...

"I believe you" I told, not quite ready to tell her that I trusted her too. I hugged her crying body to me, so tight. Like if she was to be a little looser she would disappear.

"Thank you" She hiccupped. "I love you, Edward. You know that don't you?" She asked me fearfully while lifting her head from my chest to look me straight in the eye. Looking into her eyes I knew I would never be able to live without her. She was my entire world, and I loved her with my all my might.

"Yes, yes I know" I mumbled as I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too Bella" I whispered against her lips. "But please don't keep anything from me again. Whatever it is, you tell me. OK?"

"Yes I promise. I promise" She assured me hurriedly and pressed her lips to mine again.

"Well that's great, I'll be off" Alice's voice sounded distastefully from across the room. My head snapped in her direction, I had totally forgotten she was there. The disapproval was evident on her face, but I couldn't care less now Bella and I were somewhat sorted out.

"Thanks for coming around Alice" I told her to be polite, although I wished she had never come here at all. She had done nothing but upset Bella and I, but I was glad she was finally leaving. She rose from her chair without saying a word and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Bye, Alice" Bella said timidly from beside me. I squeezed her shoulder in support at her being polite to Alice, even though she had said what she said. However Alice didn't even acknowledge Bella had spoken as she walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her. I heard Bella whimper from beside me and saw tears rolling down her flustered cheeks.

"Baby, it's OK, she will come around" I told her and held her while wiping away her warm tears.

"No she won't. You heard what she thinks of me" She sobbed as I grabbed her a tissue from the table next to the couch. I handed it her and she wiped her eyes ten blew her nose. "I'm sorry for how I have behaved Edward. I haven't even considered how much Lilly being taken has hurt you; all I thought about was how much it hurt me. Your her daddy, I know how much pain you're in, but we will work together. We will get her back" She nodded like she was convincing me and herself.

"I know baby, I know" I sighed and smiled at her. I looked at her closely and realized for the first time how exhausted she looked. "Why don't you go and get in bed and get some rest?" I asked her while stroking her cheek. She smiled back at me and nodded her head.

"Ok, sorry for how much I have hurt you, Edward" She whispered as I lifted her from the couch bridal style. Since Lilly was taken she hadn't been eating properly and I could tell her weight had gone down as I carried her to our bedroom. It worried me a little with her carrying our baby, but it was still only the early stages.

"Shhhh baby, it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past" I whispered down to her and leaned down to kiss her warm forehead.

"We can't just forget everything though" She sighed while playing with the hairs on my neck with the hand she had around it.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we can start now" I said as I walked us down the corridor and though our bedroom door. I walked us over to her side of the bed and gently laid her down and pried her arms from around my neck. She snuggled down into the pillows immediately so I reached over to grab the fleece at the foot of the bed. I placed in over her and tucked it around her neck then leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Sleep love" I whispered when I pulled away and slowly retreated from the side of the bed. I quietly made my way over to the door and closed it silently behind me. I made my way back to the living room internally groaned. There were tissues on the coffee table and floor, there were coffee mugs and books scattered around. But there was no way I was leaving it for Bella, she needed her rest. I made my way around the room with the bin in hand, throwing bits and bobs in it as I went.

I then moved onto the kitchen and emptied the dishwasher, the trash and giving the supplies in the refrigerator a look over. I saw that we needed more milk and cheese, so I wrote it on the little notepad magnet that was stuck to the refrigerator door and then made my way back down the corridor towards our bedroom. As I passed I had a pull towards Lilly's empty bedroom, the door was slightly ajar. Standing in the hall debating whether to go in a not, I finally stepped forward and cracked the door open.

The smell of her hit me immediately and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for my little girl. My gaze scanned the room and I looked at all her belongings, sitting as she left them the morning before she went to school days ago and never come home. I let out a shaky breath and hesitantly made my way over to her little bed and sat down slowly. I don't know why but everything seemed so fragile, like it could break any minute and all memories of her would be gone from us.

I started to think about the day she was born, and the second the nurse placed her in my arms I knew I was wrapped around her little finger. She was wrapped up snuggly in a pink blanket with just her big brown eyes staring up at me. They were an exact clone of Bella's.

But when the time came for the name to be signed on the line for the father on the birth certificate, that's when the arguments began. Bella was adamant that it should be my name on the line, I was going to be her dad. But deep down it felt wrong to me. Taking credit for someone else's baby seemed wrong to me. Even though Mike left, Lilly was still his daughter, if he wanted her not. So throughout Bella and I's entire time together as a couple that was the only argument I had and will ever win, I'm sure.

And I couldn't regret it more now. Lilly didn't deserve to have any link of Mike in her, and thanks to me she had. Yeah he might have helped bring her to this world, but I loved her more than that fucker would ever be capable of doing. He brought the most precious creature onto this Earth and he wanted fuck all to do with her, or my Bella. Because that was what she was, mine. Both of them were, and not a soul could change that.

I don't know how long I sat there and got lost in my thoughts. My eyes flickered to the window to the left of the bedroom and by the position of the sun I would day it was around 9am. I could still feel the alcohol having an effect on me and all I wanted to do was to fall asleep to get rid of the banging in my head and the haziness of my eyes.

I reluctantly pushed myself up and left Lilly's bedroom, making sure to leave her door wide open as I walked into the hall. When I was in the apartment, having her door open made me feel like a little more of her was with us than when it was shut. Shutting her off from us. I trod my sock clad feet down across the wooden floor and carefully opened Bella's and my door, squinting at the darkness of the room. Although it was early in the morning the thick brown curtains were pulled closed, blocking out almost all sunlight from the city outside.

I looked over at our bed and saw Bella tucked up tightly under the covers with her back to me. It looked like her face was hidden in a pillow and she appeared to be asleep. I silently closed the bedroom door behind me after I entered and walked over to the closet. I debated whether to hop in the shower now or later, I chose the second. I grabbed a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and stripped off my t-shirt that I had on since yesterday. I threw it in the wash basket along with my socks and made my way back into the bedroom.

When I walked in I heard the noise that I hate more than anything. Bella's quiet but obvious sobs were coming from our bed and I looked to see her body shaking as she cried. I quickly made my way over to my side of the bed and climbed under the covers. I didn't need to ask what she was crying for, I knew.

Lilly and Alice.

I reached out for her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist from behind, pulling her back snugly against my bare chest. She was so warm and soft against me, it made me shudder and close my eyes in contentment. I lowered my head and snuggled it into where her shoulder and neck connected. Her smell was overpowering and I inhaled her, the feel of comfort hitting me immediately. I tightened my arms around her, holding her as sobs racked her body; she wasn't holding them in any more.

"It's OK baby, let it all out. I'm here, I'm here..." I whispered into her neck and squeezed my eyes shut; loathing the situation we had being dealt. I hated what my angel had to go through, all this pain and sadness, she deserved so much more. I felt her reach down and grab one of my hands from her waist and pull it to her face. She placed it on her right cheek that felt overheated and held it there with her left hand. She turned around onto her side so that she was facing me, our fronts pressed together and our faces just centimeters apart.

I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb, wiping away the tears that were cascading from her big browns. Her eyes closed and she crushed her face into my chest, clinging to me with her other hand as she whimpered.

"I miss her, Edward. I miss her so much! I want my baby back with me" She cried and a whole other round of tears appeared. I hugged her to me like my life depended on it, fighting against tears myself. I stoked her hair away from her clammy face, trying anything to make her a little more comfortable.

"Me to love, so much" I whispered, my voice cracking as I felt a single tear leak from the corner of my eye. I heard her sniffle after a few minutes of silence and her head moved from my chest to look up at me. She seemed to be looking deep into my eyes, almost like my entire soul was bare for her to see.

"I love you" She whispered and leaned up slightly to press her moist lips to mine. My eyes closed instinctively and I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her into me. She pulled back from me and looked back up at me lovingly.

"I love you too, love" I mumbled while staring at her plump lips, I wanted them. Without wasting another second I gently grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. I didn't plan on taking it any further, I knew she was vulnerable and I taking advantage of her was defiantly not what she needed. Her fingers ran through my hair and she kissed me with a more obvious need. Just as I slid my hands up her shirt to feel the soft skin of her hips, I realize what I'm doing. Just as I am about to tell her we need to stop, she whispers something to me.

"Edward, make love to me?" She sounded so weak and small, hell she looked small laid against me.

"Bella, you are upset. I really don't think that's the best idea love" I whispered back, trying to get her to understand. But I knew as soon as those words left my mouth and I saw her face that I had failed. The beautiful face I love so much crumpled and her eyes went glassy with unshed tears. She took in a shaky breath and her eyes dropped to the duvet that was covering us and keeping us warm.

"O-OK" sniffled and pulled away from me, making my chest sting with rejection. She sounded so broken and it destroyed me to hear her like that. Without saying another word she turned on her other side with her back to me and curled up in the covers, leaving a big space between our bodies. But before she turned over I didn't fail to notice those tears that were gathering in her eyes had started to fall. God I was a prick.

"Baby, I just don't want to take advantage of you while you're in this state. Please forgive me?" I begged and leaned over while placing an arm on her shoulder to which she shrugged off. Ouch. "Baby please" I begged to which there was no reply. "I'm only doing what's best for you, you're hurting and I don't want to be an ass." She stayed as she was and I could see the slight tremble of her body as she cried silently into the covers.

"You don't want me" She cried into the material and to say I was stunned would be an understatement. How she could ever think I would never want or need her I didn't know.

"Bella," I started and shuffled closer to her so my naked chest was touching her back. I leaned over her body so I could see her face and my heart broke. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her face was wet from her tears, which I had caused. "There is no way in hell I would never want you, baby" I whispered and snuggled my face into her neck again.

"Is it because I'm having a baby?" She cried and turned to look up at me with questionable eyes as I removed my face from her neck. "Is it because I'm going to get fat?"

"What?" I asked in horror. "No Bella of course it's not that!" I almost snapped but managed not to, I had already hurt her enough as it was. But was she crazy? "I just don't want to hurt you, love" I explained softly, desperate for her to know I didn't reject her as she perceived. She decided to ignore my last comment and pull away from me again and turn her back to me once again.

I couldn't take seeing her like this anymore. With another seconds thought I leaned my neck forward and began trailing open mouth kisses down her neck.

I heard a small moan escape her lips and she moved her head so that I could get a better angle on her whole neck. I kissed her again letting my lips glide over the skin as I moved from one spot to the next, leaving a trail of wet warmth down to her shoulder and back up to her ear with my tongue.

Her hand came up and over her shoulder and grabbed the back of my head pushing my face harder against her. The fact that she not only wanted me to do this but also that she needed it more, made my cock twitch against her back. I moved my hips slowly so that my cock rubbed against the bottom of her back and she responded by moving hers.

Jesus…

My mouth continued to taste the softness of her neck as my hands moved slowly across her stomach to the hips that were still moving gently and driving me fucking insane. I gripped them gently and pushed myself against her once more. An exquisite moan escaped from her mouth, forcing me to do it again. Her head was leaning all the way back now against my left shoulder and the pillow underneath her. I brought my left hand up and stroked her bare neck, holding her under her chin so that I could devour more of her sweetness.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

She had to know that she drove me fucking insane with a need and desire for her so overwhelming that I could barely contain it. And I most defiantly did want her.

She moved forward from me and I groaned as the warmth of her body left mine to only groan louder and hiss through my teeth as her hand came behind her and gripped my cotton covered cock moving slowly up and down it. Her palm was so soft but she knew how hard and tight she needed to hold me.

"Fuck." I kissed her neck harder, moving up to her ear and sucking her lobe and causing her to moan. I released my right hand from her hip and moved it down to the top of her small boy shorts. I grabbed the material in my firm grip and began to pull them down her legs with the one hand. I nearly came right then when I felt that she wasn't wearing any panties. I finally got the shorts over her ankles and threw them over my shoulder, not giving a fuck where they landed.

I let my hands ghost over her soft thighs and they slowly began to get higher. She exhaled slowly and hard as they got nearer to the warm place I most wanted to be myself. I stopped just as my thumb touched her skin, breathing deeply through my nose as I felt how fucking wet she was. She didn't let me pause for long as she grabbed my wrist with her left hand and pushed my hand towards her.

I resisted slightly, hesitant about whether this is really what she wanted. She turned her head so that her mouth was at the corner of mine and her breath was hot and damp on my cheek,

"Please, Edward," she whispered grinding her ass against me. "Touch me, please." How could I resist her? I'd do anything for this woman. Anything she wanted from me I would bend the fuck backwards to satisfy her. She leaned her head back, arched against me and moaned as my fingers slipped down through her slick folds.

"Fuck." I whispered as I placed my face into her hair.

Her eyes were still shut but her body was very much open as she cursed with a long breath. Her hand stayed on my wrist as I let my index and middle finger stroke her clit gradually moving from the top of her down towards her pussy. My fingertips slid against her so easily with the wetness that lay there and I spent time coating my fingers with her so that my actions remained soft and easy. Her grip on my cock tightened as I let the tip of my finger push against her slowly.

"God, Baby," I murmured in her ear feeling my hips start to gyrate against her hand. "You're so wet."

She mumbled a response and groaned loudly as I pushed my middle finger into her. I brought it back out slowly before pushing it in again, feeling her tense around me every time I did. Her breath started to come in small gasps and her fingers tangled through my hair, pulling at it and clawing my scalp. I moaned as she did it again. I fucking loved it. Feeling her want me as much as I wanted her. I leaned over her slightly so that I could push another finger into her and moaned into her shoulder.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and stopped it, confusing the fuck out of me. She pulled my hand from in between her legs and rolled onto her heels so that she was crouching in front of me.

"These have to go" She whispered huskily as she grabbed the waistband of my pants before yanking them down when I lifted my hips. I kicked them the rest of the way down and flung them onto the floor beside the bed. I wasted no time and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her. First her creamy flat stomach that I planted a kiss on. My baby was in there. I carried on pulling it upwards until her bra-less breasts were revealed to me and I felt my cock stiffen even more. I finally got it over her head and like the pants threw it on the floor without a second glance.

She lay back down in her previous position against my chest and grabbed my hand. She brought it back down to her slick lips and I inserted three fingers into her as her other hand grabbed my stone like cock behind her.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed as she began moving against my hand. "That feels…uhnnn…so good." She turned her face to me again and licked my lips with her small tongue. I moved my fingers inside her so that they were curled up towards her, feeling her pulse in her neck quicken against my cheek. I moved my fingers in long slow strokes, circling her clit with my thumb as I did.

Her hand started pounding my cock making my balls tighten and my orgasm start to move from my stomach to the tops of my thighs and into my hips that were moving in sync with hers. I pushed my nose back into her hair and breathed her in, trying to get as close to her as I could. The hand that wasn't between her legs was around her waist, holding her against me so I could feel her every curve.

My heart was thumping in my chest and my breathing was leaving me in gasps as she arched further against me. "I want," she breathed. "Fuck…I need." She bit her bottom lip as she rotated her hips and pushed her ass harder onto my cock. Fuck me...

"What, Bella?" I breathed into her ear. "Tell me…what…I…ah." I could barely get my words to come out of my mouth. Her thumb circled the top of my cock and I felt the tip become wet with my anticipation so that her touch became slick as well as tight.

"I need you inside me, Edward," she panted. She moaned again as I pushed my fingers into her harder, completely and utterly fucking ecstatic at her words.

I pulled my fingers from her and put my arm underneath her leg before cupping her thigh, holding her open for me as I maneuvered myself behind her so that my cock slid against her soft folds, before teasing her entrance. I gasped as she grabbed me and pulled me towards her.

"Now, Edward," she groaned. "I need you now, baby please" I didn't need telling twice. I pulled my hips back to make sure that I was in the right position and pushed myself into her in one fluid movement.

"God...love. You feel so good" I groaned so loudly I actually surprised myself. It had been so long since I had been inside her; I honestly didn't think I would be able to last longer than a few minutes. She was so warm and wet and her walls pulsed along my full length as I moved back before plunging into her again. She moved her hips against me, lifting them back towards me so that I could push into her deeper. I was so fucking close. The sensation of her moving with me pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

I needed her as close as I was. I had never witnessed anything as sexy as Bella having an orgasm, and knowing that my child was currently growing inside her it took things to a whole new level.

I put my fingers back on her clit and started rubbing her, coating her with her own wetness, bringing her to her own climax. I increased my speed of both my thrusts and my fingers. Her moans grew louder and her grip on my hair got harder as she pushed against me again and again.

"I'm close, Bella…please cum baby…please." As if my words were the switch that she needed she threw her head and her bodies flush against me and screamed my name, her pussy walls clamping down on me tight and wet.

I thrust into her twice more, hard and deep and exploded inside her. "Ah…Jesus…I- l... you... so much B-." I groaned huskily.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought. All I could do was hold onto her as we both came down from tour highs. My heart was hammering in my chest as I felt her breathing slow and her head relax back against the pillow.

I pulled out of her and kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you" I whispered causing her to smile up at me lazily and stretch with her arms over her head like a cat. I couldn't do much but smile like a fucking idiot at her. She's so beautiful…

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips feeling her breath leave her as I pulled away. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, baby" I grinned before kissing her forehead. "And I don't think I will ever be able to show you how much I love you. I don't think it's humanly possible"

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for what happened before. I just wanted you close, and I haven't felt you in so long. I- I missed you" She stuttered and almost sound ashamed to admit it. I looked down at her and I hope she could see the love in my eyes. I grabbed her small chin in my hand and held her face in my direction.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, that's my job. I never realized all you wanted is for me to be close, and I'm sorry I told you no. But from now on we are going to be working together as a team and we are going to discuss our feelings." I told her firmly; because there was no way she would be running from me and suffering silently. "We have two things to focus on now. Getting my little princess back to us and her getting her little brother or sister into this world..." I smiled as I gently placed my hand on her stomach.

She smiled up at me and snuggled down into my naked chest. For the first time in days, I felt a little bit of hope...

* * *

**Quite a long chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review, I love hearing what you guys think...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! This is my first chapter that I've written for "She Calls Him Daddy". I hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it. Hope you guys give it a chance.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, a detective Marcus and a set of tech. specialist came in with a bunch of equipment. Along with a few police officers.

"Alright," Detective Marcus said. "What we need you two do is answer the phone whenever it rings. If this is a ransom kidnapping then the kidnapper will call, most likely demanding money. If you guys can keep him on the phone long enough, we may be able to track the phone call to his position." He explained.

"Okay" Edward and I said.

"Now it's critically important that you try to stay as calm as possible during the phone call. Don't do anything that might upset him or cause him to hang up quickly. Can you do that?" Marcus asked, looking only at me.

"Yeah, yeah I can d-do that" I stuttered, trying to compose myself while Edward wrapped his arms around me. I then felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

After Detective Marcus showed us how the process would go and how some of the equipment worked, it was only a matter of staying relaxed and waiting for the phone to ring.

We waited for about five hours for the phone ring. We got a few phone calls, but only from friends and family asking if there was any word on Lilly and saying they were praying for us. It was really nice for them to be concerned for us, but right now, that was not my concern.

Finding my daughter. Finding my daughter was my only concern and always would be until she was brought home to us.

It was about eleven o'clock at night when we started to realize we might not get that phone call today.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said to us. "We will try again tomorrow. Sometimes, kidnappers like to have the families worry longer, so they are more corporative in giving them the money." He tried to explain to us, probably trying to make us feel better about this wasted day.

It didn't help.

"Alright, thank you" I said to Marcus I got up from the couch, depression sinking lower into my sole. Another day with no answers, and no step closer to finding Lily.

"Okay, guys" Marcus called to group, siting our kitchen. "Let's call it a night."

As the group began to stand up and pack up the tracker equipment, a miracle happened.

The phone rang.

Suddenly the entire team sprang into action. I ran to phone while one of the tech guys put on a set of headphones, to listen into the phone conversation. Another one, set up a laptop so that he could type down the conversation and write down any information he might pick up during the conversation. Detective Marcus set the script that we had written out in front of me, so I know what to say when the kidnapper calls.

I waited for the signal from the tech. guy's signal to answer the call. When he pointed at me I quickly pressed speaker phone button on the phone.

"H-Hello?" I answered, suddenly sounding very nervous.

"Mommy?" A sweet little voice asked. I could feel out all my breath leave my body.

"Lilly! BABY!" I said, doing everything in my power not to cry, but struggling.

"Hi mommy." My baby said, sounding happy and relaxed.

I turned my head toward Edward, who had silent tears running down his face. Grinning bigger than I've ever seen him grin.

"Hi baby," I said trying to sound calm as she did. "How are you sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I o-tay, mommy" She answered and I couldn't help but feel six hundred pounds lighter.

"Are you eating, honey?" I asked her

"I full mommy" She told me.

My attention was then called to Marcus pointed to a sheet of paper.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU?"**_ it read

"Lilly, baby, do you know where you are?" I asked her

"No Mommy. Sody. Bud it'd big. Redy, redy big." She says to me.

Then I could hear someone talking at the other end of the phone.

"Lilly, who is that?"

"Mommy?" She asked me.

"Yeah baby?" I answered

"Mikey, want'd ta talked to yew." She informed. My stomach dropped and all I could see was red.

Mike. Mike took her. Mike was the one who kidnapped my baby. I couldn't even start to think about the amount of pain that man was going to be in once I was done with him. I looked at Edward anger and fury was clearly painted on his face. He looked at me and in eyes, I could see they were black with hatred.

"I ove yews, mommy." She told me, and suddenly all the anger I just felt cooled down a little.

"I love you too, Baby. I love you so much. And so does daddy" I told as I tried to hold back tears.

The phone was silent for a few moments.

"Lilly?" I asked into the phone, praying she was still there.

"Bella…" A voice said.

I immediately recognized the voice. Mike.

"Mike?" I asked him.

"I glad to hear that you didn't forget the sound of my voice." He said, sounding very chipper

Screw the fucking script.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the father of your child?" He asked me.

The red that I started to see, had to blood red at that point.

"You are not her father. Remember? You said you didn't want to be. All you are is just the dick who supplied the sperm" I told him.

"Ow, now that hurt Bella." He said, sounding falsely effected by my words.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious, Isabella?" I want my family back."

"We are not your family" I pointed out to him. "You gave that up when you told me to hit the road when I was pregnant."

"Well now I want it back. You wouldn't return any of my letters. So I had to do something in order to see my daughter."

"And kidnapping her is the way to do that?" I asked him

"It worked didn't it?" He responded.

"Please, Mike" I begged him, getting desperate. "Just bring Lilly home and we can talk to about you seeing her."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Bella." He tells me.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"Because now I have Lilly, now all that left is getting you and I'll have my family back together." He said.

I knew the look of horror and terror was now on my face. I turned to Edward and his expression mirrored me.

"You really think that brain-dead boyfriend would be able to protect you?" Mike asked. "He couldn't even keep track of a three year old."

Edward then grabbed the cordless phone, moving me out of his way.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT!" Edward screamed into the phone. "If you lay a single finger on my head, you will fucking wish you were never born."

I could hear Mike say something to Edward and then the line went dead. Edward hung up the phone and then threw the cordless across the room in anger, where on landed on the couch in the living room.

"Please tell you got him." Edward said when calmed down.

Detective Marcus turned the specialist with the head phones on.

"He was using a disposable cellphone." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked Marcus.

"It means that we were not able to trace his phone and find his location." Marcus said, sounding disappointed.

I felt like was about to throw-up. I couldn't be in there. I ran out of that room and went upstairs.

**EPOV**

I was beyond furious right now.

"Are you telling me, that after everything that he just said, and how long he was on the phone, you fuckers weren't able to find out were my child is?" I said, not caring how loud the volume of my voice was.

"Disposable cellphones are very tricky, Mr. Cullen" Marcus said. "There are impossible to trace."

"I don't give a flying fuck!" I said. "We asked you guys to help us find out daughter. Not bring in your little fancy toys and put on a show for us. What's the point of any of this shit, if it can't help us find my daughter?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen" Marcus said solemnly

"I don't need your apologizes and I don't need your pity" I told him. "I need you to find my child." I got quiet then.

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to bring your daughter back home to you, safe and sound." He promised.

"Good" I then left him and the rest of the group to tend to my girlfriend.

I didn't have to guess where she was. I found her sitting in on Lilly's bed, her room, holding Lilly's favorite doll. I could see that Bella was crying. I knocked on the door lightly, making myself noticed.

"Babe?" I said as I approached her slowly.

She was quiet turned to me, but then started to shed new tears as her attention was drawn back to the doll. I then sat down on the bed with her as I pulled her close to me.

"I know baby, I know." I said

"We were so close, Edward" She informed me.

"I know."

"You were right. I should have told you when Mike started trying to contact me. We could have avoided all of this. It's all my fault." She said, crying even harder.

That's when I knew I had to kill that idea.

"Listen to me Isabella." I said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at me. "None of this is your fault. You got that? You did not get our daughter taken away. You didn't put her in harm's way. You are a great mother." I said.

"But I-" She tried to argue, but I quickly cut her off.

"No, Bella! This is not your fault. It's Mike's. He kidnapped her. He stole her from us. And, _**when**_ we find him," I told her, emphasizing "when". "He will be punished. I swear on that."

We were both quiet for a minute. Bella went back to looking at the doll. Fixing its hair and straightening out the wrinkles in its dress.

"Edward, what if we never find her?" She asked after a while.

"We will, Bella" I told her. "If I have to, I will search the entire world a hundred times, until she is home with us." Meaning every word. I don't care how long it takes, I would go to the end of the world and back, looking for my daughter.

Bella then smiled and snuggled closer to me, holding Lilly's doll close to her chest. I wrapped my arms around Bella's body, resting my hands on her abdomen, where our unborn child lived for right now. We then lay down on Lilly's bed.

Bella placed her hands on top of mine.

"I think Lilly is going to be excited to be a big sister" She said.

"I know she will." I told her as I kissed her on the lips as we snuggled closer to together and fell asleep on our daughter's bed. But, hopefully soon she will be sleeping in here…soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of the story, I tried to be as good as Mrs. Bella Masen and I hope I did the story justice. I'm sorry that my chapter are not as long as hers. And I'm pretty sure none of you were surprised that Mike was the one to kidnap Lilly. Don't forget to Read and Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight. I hope you guys are just as excited for a new chapter as much as I am to be writing it. I also wanted to let you know that I recently saw "Snow White and The Huntsman" and I fell completely in love with it. It even inspired me, so I think I may start writing fanfiction for SWATH. But now, let's get back to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Marcus POV**

**Chapter 15**

It was about seven o'clock in the morning and I was still sitting at my desk, replaying the conversation between Mike and Cullens for what seemed liked the one hundred and seventeenth time. I rubbed my tired eyes, trying to stay awake so I could find some clue as to where the Cullen's daughter may be.

It was very hard to be involved like this. In my twenty six years on the police force I have about forty-six abducted children's cases and of the forty-six cases only nineteen ended with returning the children back to their families…alive. Although, I completely dedicated to finding all those children, this was case was different. When Mr. Cullen asked me to find his child I couldn't ignore the look in I saw in his. That look of hopelessness, vulnerability and just pure heartache. I knew I had to find this child, alive, and bring her home to parents. I just had to.

I pressed replay on the recording of the phone conversation for the one hundredth and eighteenth time. I put on the headphones and listened carefully to recording.

"_Mommy" _

"_Lilly! Baby!" _

"_Hi mommy!" _

"_Hi baby" _

I suddenly stopped the recording, and then played it back. I just thought I heard something. After listening to the conversation I was positive I heard something.

"_Hi mommy!"_ I heard the little girl's voice, along with something else.

It sounded like…like an echo.

I then fast-forward the conversation, where I knew I could find another clue as to where Lilly was.

"_"Lilly, baby, do you know where you are?"_ I could hear the pain in Ms. Swan's voice.

_"No Mommy. Sody. Bud it'd big. Redy, redy big." _

_Big? _I thought to myself. I started thinking through the recent discovered clues in my head. There was an echo on Mike and Lilly's side of the conversation, Lilly had told her mother she was somewhere big.

Thankfully, the tech. lab was already setting up its equipment so I quickly made my way to the tech. center. As I walked into the center, I saw Maggie, the head of the tech. group.

"Hey, Mags" I welcomed myself inside

"Morning." She greeted.

"Hey, I need you do to me a favor," I asked her as I approached her.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Maggie asked me as she took notice to the recording disk in my hand.

"I need you to play this disk and help me find any clues that could help me locate a kidnapper and his child victim." I told her.

Maggie then placed her hand out in front of me, requesting the disk. Once I handed it to her, she put it into her computer and hooked up some of her gadgets. We both listened to the recording a few times before Maggie spoke up.

"Wait," She said, stalling the conversation. "I thought I heard something"

We re-round it and played it again.

_"You really think that brain-dead boyfriend would be able to protect you? He couldn't even keep track of a three year old." _ I heard from the recording and that's when I heard something as well.

"Can you isolate the noises in the background?" I asked Maggie.

"I can try" She said.

Maggie played around on her computer for a bit then pushed play again. This time, we could clear hear the background noises on the other side of the recording. I could distinctly hear what sounded like the rumbling of tracks and, what sounded like a horn.

"It sounds like a train to me." Maggie told me.

"I think so too"

"And you said you heard echoing in the background as well?" Maggie asked me.

"Yeah"

We then both sat there and started to think of where the kidnapper may have taken the child. So, she had to be somewhere that was big enough for her to run around and play, since she didn't sound scared or distraught on the phone. But it also had to be somewhere secluded and isolated from anyone or from anything that could possible give away their location.

"It could be a warehouse" I suggested.

"Could you call officer Aro and have him cross-reference all abandon warehouses with those in a fifty mile radius of railroad tracks or train stations?" I asked Maggie as I took the disk out of the computer and make my way out of the building.

"Sure," Maggie agreed. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to the child's family." I told her.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer and very epic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue to read my story. Please Read and Review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. **

**Hey Guys! I was a little disappointed in the number of reviews I got from my last chapter. Hopefully I get more reviews for this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV **

**Chapter 16**

The sound of our doorbell ringing woke me up. I looked around the room and noticed that Edward and I had slept in our daughter's room last night. I saw that I was still holding on to her favorite doll that we had given to her for Christmas last year. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that it was little after eight. When I got to the door I saw that Detective Marcus was standing on the other side.

"Detective Marcus. What a surprise." I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Sawn." Marcus said. "I'm sorry it's so early-"

"NO!" I stammered. If he was here then it must be about Lilly, and it was never too early for that.

"No, it's not. Come in. Come in" I said as I moved aside to let him in.

"Can I get you some coffee or something to eat?" I offered as we made our way into the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Ms. Swan. I'm fine"

I quickly poured myself of orange juice, doctor's orders since I was only in my first trimester, and took a seat next to him.

"So what brings you here this morning?" I asked him.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you and Mr. Cullen about something we found." He told me.

"What did you find?" A voice said from behind us asked.

We both turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He still had his clothes from the night before, as was.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen" Detective Marcus greeted him

"Morning. You said you found something. Is it about Lilly? Did you find her?" Edward asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Not yet" Marcus said, sadly. "But, we think we may have found something that could lead us to wear she is being held." Detective Marcus then pulled out a CD case from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" I asked him

"It's a recording the conversation between you and Mike from last night." He explained.

"What were you able to find from that?" Edward asked him.

"Well, after we isolated some of the background noises and we heard what sounded like a train" He explained to us. "Then, we heard some echoing from Lilly's voice and we think that Mike might be holding Lilly at a warehouse."

"So what happens now?" Edward asked, after a few moments later.

"I have officer Aro checking for any warehouses in a fifty mile radius of any railroad tracks or train stations. After that we will search all the warehouses that we find." Detective Marcus promised.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him

"Well, we have to wait to get the findings from the officer, after that we'll start canvasing the warehouses." Marcus said.

"And what if she's dead?" I suddenly asked.

Both Edward and the Detective turned to me, the look of shock on their faces.

"Bella! How can you say something like that?" Edward asked anger clearly in his voice.

I know it was not something I should even be saying, or even thinking. But, I don't know, ever since that phone call last night, my mind started to considering the worst, which I know it shouldn't. It should be establishing more faith that we'll find her. That's not the way I saw it though. If she was still alive, then God only knows what could happen. If we didn't do what he wanted, would he kill her? Or take her away and we would never see or hear from her again? I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I was. I couldn't help but think the worse had already happened.

"I'm sorry." I excused myself from the table went upstairs to Lilly's room, where I felt the most comfort.

A little while I heard the door knock as Detective Marcus made his way inside.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there." I apologized to him, and then went back to playing with Lilly's doll's hair.

"That's okay, Ms. Swan" He told me.

"Bella" I told him.

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Bella. I feel that since we're going to be around each other a lot, you should call me by my first name." I told him.

"Alright, Bella." He corrected himself.

"I know I shouldn't allow myself to think this way, but…I…I just…I don't know." I said, feeling defeated

"I know, Bella. I know" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel so helpless. All I can do is wait and see if there's any news on her. And all the while that…that thing is with her doing God knows what and telling her God knows what." I told him.

"There's no way I can understand what you're going through." Marcus said. "But I can imagine its heart breaking and soul draining."

He nailed it on the head.

"But, you can't allow yourself to be consumed by these thoughts. It's just going to make it harder on yourself to be willing to go out and find her." He explained to me.

"How many abducted child cases have you worked?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment.

"I have seen my fair share" He answered.

"And, of those cases, how many did you end up finding alive?" I asked another question.

He was dead silent. He couldn't say anything; all he _could_ do was look at the ground. That, right there was my answer.

"Exactly." I pointed out to him. "So you can see why I'm a little skeptical"

He then looked into my eyes.

"But that's still no reason to just give up hope. Your daughter is still alive, you have to believe that. And she needs you and so does Edward." Marcus said.

"You can't throw in towel now."

I knew he was right. I have given up on anything in my life. And I sure as hell am not about to give up on the absolute most important thing in my life.

"You're right" I told him.

"You're damn right, I'm right" He said, very stern and very determined.

We both then came downstairs to find Edward making himself a pot of coffee.

_Lucky_ I thought.

The rest of the day we sat and waited for Marcus guy to call back with any information. While we waited, Detective Marcus started asking me a bunch of question about Mike, trying to find other ways to help find him.

Where was he from?

Does he have any friends or family nearby?

Did I know anything about his financial records?

I tried to help as much I could, but since I hadn't seen or heard from him in almost four years, I don't think I was much help.

It was nearing eight o'clock in the evening when we officer Aro came over.

"Evening Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." Aro said as he made his way into the house.

"Good evening, Aro." I said as I handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"So what did you find out, Aro" Marcus asked

"Well, from the conversation, I was able to compare how long the whistle from the train blown from the time of train departures in the northern Washington area. From there I was able to see how many to see how many abandon warehouse the train passes…" Aro dragged out.

"Short version?" Edward asked, well more liked demanded, I could tell he was getting impatient and fast.

Aro rolled his eyes. "I was able to isolate Mike coordinates between Geller drive and Benson lane in Port Angels." He said.

"Oh my God "I said, shocked. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Did you remember something?" Marcus asked as Edward started rubbing my shoulder; trying to sooth me.

"Y…yeah. Um…Mike's uncle used to own a shoe company and one of the warehouses he owned was on Benson lane." I told them. "It closed down a few years after we started going out."

"Do you remember the address?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, 187 Benson Lane." I told them, my heart started beating faster.

"Okay, Marcus to central. I need backup to 187 Benson Lane. Notify Port Angels PD and call for a stand by bus." Marcus called into his walkie.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked

"We're go and get your daughter" Marcus said proudly

"Alright" we said as Edward and I went to grab our coats, but then we were halted.

"No, no, no." Marcus stopped us. "You stay here and_ we'll go get her_" he said as he pointed to himself.

"While we stand here and do nothing?" Edward asked, very furious. "HELL NO!" He then started to grab his car keys.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen. What I need from you is to just stay here and wait for me to call. I let you know when we've got her." Marcus told us. "Officer Aro will stay here with you and we'll contact you as soon as possible. Just relax and stay calm." And with that he went out the front door and into the night.

I wasn't going to lie, I was mad as hell, but I had to trust the police that they knew what they were doing. Right now all my faith was put into them. I was seated on the couch, just praying, I looked up and saw Edward walking back and forth across the living room, huffing and puffing.

"Screw it!" He finally said. He grabbed my arms and whisked me off the couch; to the front door. But, we were stopped by Aro.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, I can't let you-," He was cut off by Edward slugging him in the face. He went down.

"EDWARD!" I said, shocked beyond belief. But he didn't even flinch; he just grabbed his keys and threw us into the car.

We started driving to Port Angels and Edward was driving like I'd never seen before. It was something like a bat out of hell. He was passing every stop sign, light and car he passed. I was a little scared for my life.

We finally got to the warehouse and saw police swarming the perimeter of the warehouse. We immediately got out of the car; I didn't even bother waiting for the car to stop. When we got to the front of the swarm we were stopped by Detective Marcus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marcus asked us as he was trying to hold us back.

"I'm here to get my daughter." Edward said.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you stay here and let us do our job." Marcus said.

"That's my daughter in there. I don't give a damn about your job." Edward said, suddenly he grabbed the gun of nearby cop and pushed him down.

After that, everything happened so fast. Edward ran straight towards the building and my heart was racing faster than I ever thought. Marcus called for all officers to "HOLD FIRE, HOLD FIRE!" The next thing I heard was four gunshots pierce the night air.

"EDWARD! LILLY!" I screamed and I could feel myself crumble to the Earth.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you're not mad at me for the cliff hanger. I'll try to update soon. And just for a side note, I know there's been a lot of talk about Kristen cheating on Rob and I just want to say that I don't believe it. I've seen the picture and I know how compromising it looks, but there are only two people who know what happened when that photo was taken. We all know how influential a photo can be. I say let's not say or judge anything until one of them says otherwise. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and badass Edward. Don't forget to read and review. Til next time ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a long, ****_long_**** time since I've updated. I apologize, I'm a teacher and I was trying to get caught with school. I also four children and I'm actually going through a divorce right now. So my mind has been kind of all over the place. But, I haven't forgotten you guys. I hope you like this new chapter. I know it's kept you all on the edge of your seats.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 17**

I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Cops started running towards the warehouse as the paramedics started bringing out gurneys. I couldn't feel anything; I couldn't feel my legs, my arms. I couldn't even hear anything because my ears were still ringing from the gun shots that had just gone off. Then all of a sudden I heard one of the officers say something that shook my nerves and sprung me from my coma-state.

"We've got one dead on the floor" He had said.

I saw two of the paramedics run in with a gurney. That's when I immediately jumped to my feet and starting running to the warehouse before I was stopped by one of the officers.

"Ma'am, you cannot go in there. You need to stay here" He said to me, putting his hands on my arms, trying to keep me back.

"My baby's in there, please. MY BABY! EDWARD" I yelled trying to push forward and get past him.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but please let us handle this." He tried to comfort me, looking into my eyes. "We will let you know when we find them."

I then looked behind the officer and saw Marcus walking out of the building with a bundle in his arms.

_My Baby! Please, not my daughter!_

As Marcus got closer to me with bundle I saw a small grin on his face and I began to have hope.

"Bella" He said, when got close enough, "I think there's someone who wants to see you."

He then handed me the bundle and I could feel all the emotions pour out of me.

There was my little girl, wrapped in the blanket, fast asleep.

"She was on the second floor, in one of the rooms" Marcus informed me. "I doubt she heard anything."

I was only 69% listening to him because my attention was focused on my sleeping child in my arms. I could feel the tears sliding my cheeks and my heart turn to liquid from looking at her again. She looked okay. She was clean, and I could see that she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing from that day. She looked like she was fed.

_She's okay, she's okay. _I kept thinking to myself

I brought my attention back to Marcus and looked at him with such love and gratitude.

"Thank you, Marcus. Thank you so much." I said as I brought Lilly to my chest and cradled her like she was still a baby.

I was so happy. My little girl was here, she was safe. She wasn't hurt. Everything was perf-

Then my mind came to an abrupt halt.

_Edward. _

"Where's Edward?" I asked Marcus. "Where is he? What happened?"

Suddenly I saw the paramedics running out of the building, carrying something on the gurney. As that closer I saw what it was. Rather _who_ it was. It was Edward. Lying on the gurney, his shirt covered in blood, his face so pale and so stiff.

"Edward?" I said, it coming out more like a question then a statement. I started walking with the paramedics as they took Edward towards the ambulance

"Still got a pulse." One of them said as they had their hand on his wrist.

"Okay well let's get him into the bus" the other one said.

They then approached the back of the ambulance before one of them noticed me.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but you can't ride with us. He is several injured and we have to get him stable as soon as possible."

"But, that's my boyfriend. Please." I begged him. I had to ride with them. I had to know if Edward was okay or at least what had happened to him.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said again.

Suddenly Marcus came up next to me a tried to pull me away.

"Bella, Bella, why don't you take Lilly to the ambulance. Then we will meet Edward at the hospital" Marcus suggested.

I reluctantly agreed and let Marcus escort me over to the ambulance, where another set of paramedics were waiting for me, while Lilly was still asleep in my arms. Once we were in the ambulance, one of the paramedics stated checking Lilly's heart and blood pressure I was trying to focus on how my baby was doing, but part of my mind was still preoccupied on how Edward was doing.

I saw Marcus walk up to us with look of hop and satisfaction in his eyes.

"So I just spoke to the paramedics who dropped off Edward at the hospital," Marcus began while I was on the edge of my seat waiting to hear news on how the love of my life was doing.

"And…?" I asked him, slightly agitated

"Well, Edward was shot in the shoulder and then once in the leg."

"Hu!" I gasped in horror.

"From what they told me he's got a strong pulse and was breathing on his own when they brought him in." Marcus informed me.

"Please, Marcus? Please, I need to go to him. I need to see him." I begged him.

Marcus then turned his attention to the paramedic who was examined Lilly, and the paramedic nodded

"Of course." Marcus agreed with sympathetic eyes. "It looks like you guys are taken care of here. But, we are going to have an officer come see speak to Lilly later so we can get a statement. And you'll also want to make sure Lilly gets a full physical done. It's a precaution."

"Okay, thank you Marcus. For everything." I said as shook his hand. I then gathered my daughter in my arms and started walking when a thought stopped me in my tracks and I couldn't believe it took me this long to ask it.

"Marcus?" I asked as I turned back in his direction.

"What happened to Mike?" I asked him.

I could tell he was about to answer my question when, as if on cue, my attention was drawn to the two other paramedics who were carrying a black bag out of the warehouse on a gurney.

I felt like someone just knocked the wind out of me. I honestly couldn't believe it; Edward had shot _and_ killed Mike. He had broken so many laws, put himself in the line of fire and almost killed himself.

All to save _our_ daughter.

As the paramedics came closer to us with the gurney I diverted my daughter's eyes from the sight. She doesn't have to see this, after everything she been through. But I had to. I had to make sure that Mike was dead. That he would never come near me or my family ever again.

"He's my ex." I told them when they were close enough. "I'll identify him." I said.

I made sure that Lilly's eyes were covered before the bag was opened. When I saw him I almost didn't recognize Mike.

The last time I saw him he had soft blond curls, baby fat cheeks and a warm, tan complection. Now, his hair matted, greasy and stringy, he looked like he weighed less than 110 pounds and was so pale. Also, he had a bullet-sized hole in his head with blood streaming down his forehead.

I didn't know _this _Mike. I was glad I didn't. I didn't want to know the Mike that took my baby and tried to kill the most important man in my life.

"Yes, that's him. That's Mike." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

After Mike was taken away I walked back to my car to head for the hospital to be the man see how Lilly's real father was.

* * *

**I want to thank you all my readers who are still reading my stories. It really means a lot to me. I'm really doing my best to update as fast as I can, I hope you guys will stay with ne and will be patient with me as I continue this story. I also hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'm half way done so it should be in the next month. Don't forget to Read and Review. Till next time ;) **


End file.
